


Kaleidoscope

by EsseandBi



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shop, Artist!Derek, Barista!Stiles, Fatal Illness, M/M, No Character Death
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 03:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 52,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2332820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EsseandBi/pseuds/EsseandBi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles passa un anno prima del college a lavorare al bar della città aperto tutta la notte. È bello e tranquillo, finché un oscuro e imbronciato Derek inizia a frequentarlo ogni mattina, ordinando un caffè così forte che non dovrebbe essere adatto alla consumazione umana. Mai. Stiles cerca di non essere colpito dal ragazzo misterioso, ma non succede mai nulla da quelle parti, quindi davvero, cosa vi aspettate? E quando lui è troppo coinvolto, realizza che potrebbe esserlo in un modo più grande di lui...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Kaleidoscope](https://archiveofourown.org/works/680224) by [Vendelin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vendelin/pseuds/Vendelin). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Disclaimer** : Teen Wolf appartiene a MTV e a Jeff Davis.
> 
>  **Note Autrice:** Per [vinterdrog](http://archiveofourown.org/users/vinterdrog/gifts).
> 
> Questa è la mia prima Sterek fic. Era originariamente il mio progetto NaNoWriMo, ma ora è finalmente finito.
> 
> Vorrei ringraziare le persone su tumblr per avermi aiutato con le date di domanda al college, le lettere di ammissione, ecc. Siete stati davvero fantastici, ragazzi!
> 
> Vorrei ringraziare anche le mie beta [labratintraining](http://labratintraining.tumblr.com/) e [avengingmidgard](http://avengingmidgard.tumblr.com/) (entrambe su tumblr. Scusate ragazze, ho dimenticato i vostri nomi su AO3) per tutto l'aiuto con la grammatica, l'ortografia e la lingua inglese, soprattutto. Siete delle persone meravigliose e non sarei mai stata in grado di pubblicare senza di voi.
> 
> Un ringraziamento specialmente alla mia BFF vinterdrog per il supporto infinito, per avermi aiutata quando ero bloccata e pronta ad arrendermi. ILY <3

[](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=14uwbhs)

Cover dalla sempre meravigliosa [foreverblue-navy](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/)

(Per favore, [reblog il post originale](http://foreverblue-navy.tumblr.com/post/54754127479/kaleidoscope-vendelinreblog/) e non pubblicare la cover).

 

 

 

 

 

_Give me love or hate_  
 _You can bend me 'til I break_  
 _Give me fire, give me rain,_  
 _I want joy with my pain_  
 _I want your fears, your hopes,_  
 _The whole kaleidoscope_  
 _Kaleidoscope – The Script_

Stiles pensò che fosse troppo presto per essere sveglio a quest'ora. Era _sicuramente_ troppo presto per essere a lavoro. Il sole era a malapena sorto, ed era stato a tirare giù le sedie dai tavoli e preparare le macchine per quasi quarantacinque minuti. Aveva pensato che lavorare sarebbe stata una buona idea per abituarsi all'idea del college e lasciare suo padre da solo, ma ora si chiedeva come sarebbe sopravvissuto un anno servendo caffè a clienti maleducati con un sorriso.

Era estate e Stiles invidiava Scott e Allison che potevano spendere i loro giorni in spiaggia, solo perché il capo di Scott lo lasciava lavorare quando voleva. Il capo di Stiles si assicurava che lui lavorasse _tutto il tempo_.

 _Bar Berry e figli_ poteva essere un nome divertente per un bar, con il collegamento ai coffee berries che i chicchi di caffè producevano – qualcosa che Stiles sapeva solo perché lo aveva googlato – se non fosse per il fatto che il Signor Berry stesso pensava che quello fosse il nome più fantastico che un bar potesse avere. Per via di questo, Stiles non aveva altra scelta che odiarlo. Inoltre, il Signor Berry non aveva nessun figlio, quindi questo aveva ancora meno senso.

La campanella sopra la porta tintinnò e Stiles alzò lo sguardo da dove era, pulendo i tavoli con uno straccio. Lavorava solo da due settimane, ma già riconosceva un sacco di abituali. Questo ragazzo non era uno di loro, e Stiles lo _sapeva_ , perché avrebbe ricordato quella faccia. Inoltre, nessuno, eccetto i guidatori, prendeva il caffè a quest'ora. Questo ragazzo non sembrava avesse un furgone pieno di alimenti ad aspettare fuori e Stiles non lo pensava soltanto, perché aveva sbirciato dalla finestra mentre tornava al bancone.

Il Ragazzo era definitivamente un tipo imbronciato, decise Stiles. Sembrava il Signor Darcy con il cipiglio sulla faccia, ma più muscoloso del personaggio e, _oh mio dio_ , quegli occhi. Erano chiari e penetranti in un modo che portava Stiles a voler scappare e nascondersi da qualche parte nel retro e chiudere tutte le porte dietro di lui. Era strano, perché il resto de Il Ragazzo era tutto di colori scuri: capelli neri, giacca di pelle nera, jeans scuri. Gli occhi chiari non si adattavano davvero, eccetto che in qualche modo ci riuscivano. Stiles sbatté le palpebre e realizzò che Il Ragazzo aveva detto qualcosa e Stiles era troppo occupato a fissarlo per ascoltare.

“Scusa, cosa?” provò con il suo migliore sorriso.

Il Ragazzo si accigliò in risposta. “Ho _detto_ , un triplo espresso”.

“Per favore” aggiunse Stiles, prima che potesse fermarsi e guadagnarsi un altro sguardo. “Voglio dire, avresti detto per favore, giusto? Essere educato e cose così”. _Zitto, Stiles_.

Non ci fu assolutamente nessun cambiamento nell'espressione de Il Ragazzo e il sorriso di Stiles vacillò un po'. Non che fosse leggermente preoccupato, assolutamente no. Solo che non era abituato alla gente... che non parlava.

“Un triplo espresso” ripeté Stiles, sapendo di sembrare e suonare come un idiota quando cercava di fingere che la precedente frase non fosse mai esistita. “Arriva!”

Solitamente, a Stiles piaceva fare gli espressi perché la macchina sembrava essere l'unica a girare più veloce e un espresso arrivava in davvero piccole tazze, ma in questo momento sembrava come se stesse durando per sempre. Il Ragazzo era ancora in piedi al bancone, guardando Stiles come se stesse pensando al modo migliore per pestarlo di brutto. Pensandoci, probabilmente lo stava facendo, perché Stiles _non sapeva come rimanere zitto_. Quando spinse la tazza lungo il bancone più attentamente del solito (non era sicuro se avrebbe conservato entrambi i testicoli se l'avesse rovesciata), Il Ragazzo la afferrò semplicemente e si incamminò senza una parola. Stiles si prese un momento prima di realizzare che c'erano dei soldi proprio di fronte a lui. Almeno Il Ragazzo aveva la decenza di lasciare una mancia. Una grande. E questo portò Stiles a chiedersi se forse avesse venduto il suo rene per sbaglio.

Fu solo dopo pranzo, quando Isaac indossò il suo grembiule, che Stiles andò a casa. Questo era l'unico beneficio di lavorare nel turno mattutino – andava a casa abbastanza presto per assicurarsi che suo padre mangiasse quello che doveva, non quello che _voleva_. Più facile a dirsi che a farsi.

“Non sono un coniglio, figliolo” disse suo padre quando Stiles gli lasciò un'insalata al dipartimento.

“Potevi ingannarmi” borbottò in risposta Stiles, perché onestamente, suo padre diceva quello ogni volta che mangiava qualcosa che non fosse hamburger per pranzo. L'avrebbe ucciso essere un poco più creativo.

“Com'era il lavoro?”

Per un momento, Stiles guardò suo padre colpire l'insalata come se stesse cercando qualcosa di più gustoso di pomodori e fagioli rossi.

“Il solito. Per una volta ho avuto un cliente prima delle sette”.

“Sì?” chiese suo padre, ma stava già sfogliando i suoi file e masticava lentamente un pezzo di cetriolo come se non fosse sicuro che fosse davvero commestibile. Suo padre poteva essere lo Sceriffo di Beacon Hills e apparentemente abbastanza bravo a risolvere i crimini, ma non era davvero in grado di prestare attenzione ad altro. Stiles solitamente pensava che questa fosse una buona cosa.

“Vado a vedere Scott. Ci vediamo dopo!” Stiles non aspettò nemmeno di ricevere una risposta e uscì dal dipartimento.

Non parlò a Scott de Il Ragazzo, perché non c'era davvero molto da dire eccetto il suo bell'aspetto raccapricciante e Stiles non sapeva se dovesse essere spaventato o eccitato. Onestamente, Stiles pensava che fosse abbastanza strano che stesse anche solo pensando a Il Ragazzo, perché erano stati a guardarsi per quelli che non potevano essere più di cinque minuti, anche se erano sembrati un miliardo di anni di quasi esperienze di morte. Ma non per davvero.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

La cosa migliore fu che Stiles lavorò di sera per il resto della settimana e Il Ragazzo non si era presentato. Non era sicuro se era stato da quelle parti prima, e non è che stesse chiedendo ad Isaac a riguardo.

“Il tizio raccapricciante è stato qui oggi?” gli era tipo scivolato. Davvero. Stava facendo una conversazione educata. Non era come se lo volesse sapere.

“Il cosa?” chiese Isaac, non alzando lo sguardo dalla schiuma a forma di cuore che stava creando.

“Alticcio, capelli scuri, raccapriccianti occhi verdicci, tetr _iccio_...” Stiles scrollò una spalla.

“Mi dispiace amico, tutto quello che ho sentito è stato -iccio” gli sorrise Isaac, prima di sorridere educatamente alla donna di mezza età al bancone. Lei andò in estasi al cuore nella schiuma.

Stiles sospirò pesantemente tra sé. Non è che fossero _così_ difficili da fare.

“Oh mio dio, sei inutile” mormorò sotto voce e strinse il grembiule rosso un po' troppo, così dovette slegarlo e riallacciarlo di nuovo.

Lunedì, quando Stiles lavorò di nuovo nel turno mattutino, si era quasi dimenticato Il Ragazzo. Beh, non esattamente. Ma si sorprese di nuovo quando la campana tintinnò leggermente a un quarto alle sei e, alzando lo sguardo, incontrò un cipiglio molto familiare.

“Oh ehi, amico” disse e si chiese subito perché diavolo stesse sorridendo, perché non è che avessero avuto una bella conversazione l'ultima volta che Il Ragazzo era passato. “Posso farti qualcosa?”

“Triplo espresso” replicò immediatamente Il Ragazzo e Stiles dovette mordersi la lingua per non rimarcare il fatto che neanche questa volta ci fosse stato un _per favore_. Maleducato.

“Arriva” disse invece e desidererò che la macchina potesse fare miracoli per lui, ma ancora si prese troppi sguardi nervosi per macinare i chicchi. Il Ragazzo rimase accigliato per tutto il tempo. Stiles si chiese per un momento se non facesse troppo caldo per essere vestiti in jeans scuri e giacca di pelle. Era estate dopotutto. Ma aveva la sensazione che Il Ragazzo non si interessasse molto riguardo il sudore, quando poteva spaventare a morte qualcuno solo guardandolo. Stiles immaginò che una maglia hawaiana non avrebbe raggiunto davvero lo stesso effetto. D'altra parte, Il Ragazzo sembrava probabilmente assolutamente terrificante in tutto. Anche in un costume da teletubby.

“Ecco qui”. Spinse la tazza sul bancone e fece il suo migliore sorriso, ma probabilmente sembrò come se fosse costipato. “Buona giornata”.

Nessuna risposta. Guardò Il Ragazzo andarsene, la tazza in una mano e l'altra nella sua tasca. Cercò molto duramente di non guardare il sedere de Il Ragazzo. Fallì miseramente. Ora non avrebbe mai smesso di pensare a lui. Almeno c'erano soldi e una grossa mancia sul bancone. Era confuso, perché Stiles non aveva avuto l'impressione che Il Ragazzo pensava stesse facendo un lavoro molto buono per essere un barista.

La mancia ancora lo infastidiva alcune ore dopo. Non era nemmeno sicuro del perché. Non era come se non avesse mai ricevuto una mancia sproporzionata per il suo lavoro prima. Solitamente veniva da questo ragazzo davvero raccapricciante – raccapricciante in un modo molto differente da Il Ragazzo, di nome Ivan. Ivan era raccapricciante in un modo che portava Stiles a voler nascondere ogni bambino nel vicinato in qualche posto sicuro. Sapeva semplicemente il nome di Ivan perché voleva essere sicuro dove vivesse il tizio. Fortunatamente, era dall'altra parte della città. Ivan lasciava una mancia pazzesca ogni volta che comprava il caffè però e Stiles sentiva sempre come se dovesse restituirla, o regalare a Ivan il suo primo bambino in cambio.

Il Ragazzo, però... Stiles non era nemmeno sicuro se pensava alla mancia perché era comunque troppa per un triplo espresso, o perché i soldi erano arrivati da un sedere ben piazzato. Probabilmente un misto di entrambi.

“Stiles” la voce di Isaac lo strappò dai suoi pensieri.

Guardò dalla tazza in mano e poi alla cliente in attesa per il suo ordine al bancone. “Beh” disse mentre si avvicinava a lei, ancora guardando la tazza. Aveva mirato a una foglia nella schiuma, e beh, questa non era una foglia nella schiuma. “È arte moderna. Sto pensando all'anima di un panda, sai? Non mi aspetto che lei capisca” straparlò e non era sicuro se lei fosse divertita o seccata. Davvero non capiva perché la gente si interessasse così tanto alle creazioni sulla schiuma e lui non era vicino al talento di Isaac sull'argomento, che una volta aveva realizzato Hogwarts in un Latte Macchiato.

C'era sempre una leggera diminuzione dei clienti dopo pranzo e Stiles si sbilanciava sul bordo del bancone, dicendosi che stava vivendo sulla parte selvaggia, e guardò Isaac riempire i chicchi di caffè e nuove tazze prima del prossimo assalto.

“Allora, il Signor Scontroso McTenebroso era qui anche questa mattina” spiegò senza sapere esattamente perché sentiva come se dovesse parlarne. Non è che Il Ragazzo fosse la prima persona a resistere all'incredibile fascino di Stiles. In realtà, la maggior parte delle persone ne era immune.

“Sì?” rispose Isaac, probabilmente molto fuori dalle buone materie dell'interesse reale, perché era improvvisamente molto concentrato nel mettere tutti i coperchi delle tazze da caffè nella stessa direzione.

“Sì” confermò Stiles.

Isaac lo guardò, accigliandosi come se si fosse perso qualcosa. Come infatti era. A meno che non avesse visto il sedere de Il Ragazzo. In quel caso aveva visto tutto quello che valeva la pena di vedere nel mondo.

“E?” incoraggiò Isaac, ritornando alla sua ossessione di coperchi. O feticcio.

Quella era un'immagine mentale che Stiles davvero non voleva.

“Ancora si accigliava ogni volta che mi guardava”.

“Posso capirlo” borbottò Isaac e Stiles aveva la sensazione che fosse ancora arrabbiato per il fatto che Stiles non aveva pulito i tavoli come aveva promesso quattro ore fa.

“Io non capisco però. Non gli ho fatto niente. In realtà _sorridevo_ quando parlavo con lui”.

“Ecco la tua risposta” disse Isaac impassibile.

Stiles schioccò la lingua nella sua direzione, perché quello era davvero il livello della sua maturità. “Posso essere davvero affascinante quando voglio”.

“Sono sicuro che puoi”. Isaac aveva la sua voce diplomatica e Stiles sapeva che l'aveva detto semplicemente perché voleva che Stiles stesse zitto, ma non era troppo schizzinoso, gli sarebbero andati bene falsi complimenti.

“Ha anche lasciato una grossa mancia. Non capisco” continuò Stiles, perché zittirsi era l'unica cosa che non voleva fare. Quello e pulire tavoli. Non avrebbe pulito neanche il bagno dei clienti. Ma eccetto per quello, era abbastanza aperto per tutto.

“Onestamente, Stiles, ti ha lasciato una grossa mancia e ora sei arrabbiato perché è accigliato per tutto il tempo? Forse provava semplicemente a corromperti per farti stare zitto”. Isaac sospirò pesantemente e gli gettò un pacchetto di tovaglioli, colpendolo direttamente in faccia. “ _Per favore_ , fai qualcosa”.

“ _Bene_ ” borbottò Stiles e si rese occupato nel riempire i contenitori di tovaglioli. Se non fosse per il fatto che avesse a malapena detto qualcosa a Il Ragazzo, Isaac poteva aver ragione. Non sarebbe stata la prima volta. Forse il tizio era solo ricco e non aveva nemmeno realizzato quanti soldi aveva dato a Stiles. Forse si puliva il sedere con un centone. _Quel sedere_ , però.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles lavorò anche la mattina dopo e, come un orologio, Il Ragazzo entrò dalla porta a un quarto alle sei. Subito, Stiles iniziò a chiedersi se avesse un disordine ossessivo compulsivo o se gli piacesse la routine. Suo padre era così. Era come se la sua intera vita fosse una programmazione non scritta di compiti e li ripeteva giorno, dopo giorno, dopo giorno. Una volta Stiles fu stupido abbastanza da incasinare _La Programmazione_. Diciamo che non l'avrebbe fatto di nuovo. Mai.

“Triplo espresso?” disse Stiles, proprio mentre Il Ragazzo aprì la bocca.

Ricevette un cenno della testa in risposta. Sì, beh, chi si aspetta un 'grazie', giusto?

Mentre preparava la macchina, macinando i chicchi e riempiendo lentamente la tazza un terzo alla volta, Stiles notò che le dita de Il Ragazzo erano macchiate. Forse era davvero un autista, magari di un carro attrezzi, o lavorava come meccanico. All'istante entrarono degli sporchi pensieri nella mente di Stiles.

“Sei un meccanico?” chiese Stiles prima di potersi fermare. Dannazione, si era promesso di tenere la conversazione al minimo quanto più possibile oggi.

“No” Il Ragazzo si accigliò e lo fulminò con lo sguardo per un momento, prima di ritornare a guardare fuori dalla finestra. Aveva davvero il colore degli occhi più fantastico che Stiles avesse mai visto. Erano quasi luminosi nella luce mattutina. Fantastico, ora i suoi pensieri sembravano quelli di un Harmony.

“Va bene allora” sospirò Stiles tra sé. Non era come se stesse ricevendo qualche informazione dal ragazzo senza torturarlo, e non importava quanto seducente fosse quel pensiero, Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che non fosse nella descrizione del suo lavoro. Inoltre, poteva essere licenziato e quello sarebbe stato stupido. Niente tortura.

Non disse niente mentre portò la tazza al bancone, e Il Ragazzo era così loquace come sempre quando afferrò la tazza e se ne andò. Almeno la mancia era generosa come sempre, pensava Stiles mentre raccoglieva i soldi dal bancone. Si chiese brevemente perché Il Ragazzo sembrava rifiutare di mettere davvero i soldi nella mano di Stiles. Forse aveva una malattia di qualche tipo.

Stiles passò il resto della mattina googlando sul suo telefono e cercando quale malattia potesse essere possibile. Era un po' difficile, perché non aveva idea di quali erano i sintomi, eccetto per la riluttanza di toccare Stiles, che poteva essere una malattia propria. Avrebbe potuto, almeno.

Incontrò Scott dopo il lavoro e fu sorpreso di vederlo senza Allison. Era come se fossero attaccati nella maggior parte delle parti del corpo più private. Stiles vomitò mentalmente. Aveva davvero bisogno di imparare a non andare lì.

“Come va amico?” chiese Scott, schiacciando il pulsante sul controller della Xbox ossessivamente.

Fu divertente, perché stavano giocando da quasi due ore e la domanda non era uscita dalla bocca di Scott fino a quel momento. Finora, si era lamentato di Allison andata in vacanza con suo padre e Stiles aveva smesso di ascoltare dopo quindici minuti. Scott aveva solo bisogno che lui mormorasse in comprensione, comunque.

“Ho un cliente scontroso” disse Stiles, perché Isaac non ne poteva più di lui che parlava de Il Ragazzo e Scott glielo _doveva_ per parlare di Allison da sempre.

“Sì?” Scott cercò di squarciare Stiles in piccoli pezzi e fallì miseramente. _Ovviamente_. Stiles non capiva perché si preoccupava.

“Sì, viene ogni mattina. Non dice niente eccetto il suo ordine. Neanche un grazie o prego. E poi lascia un fottio di mancia e mi guarda male e non capisco. Sono educato e tutto quanto”.

Scott fermò il gioco e lo guardò come se non capisse nemmeno perché Stiles volesse parlare di questo. A essere sinceri, neanche Stiles era sicuro del perché volesse parlare di questo. Era solo _qualcosa_ e lo disturbava senza fine.

“Chi è, allora?” chiese Scott dopo un lungo momento di sguardo fisso, interrogando definitivamente la sanità di Stiles, e ritornò al gioco.

“Non lo so. Non so neanche il suo nome. Dev'essere nuovo da queste parti, perché ricorderei quella faccia”. Stiles emise un suono di vittoria quando la testa del personaggio di Scott cadde sul terreno.

“Hai una cotta per lui?” Scott aveva uno sguardo divertito sulla faccia, come se fosse stato lui quello a tagliare la testa di Stiles e non il contrario.

“Te l'ho _detto_ , non so neanche il suo nome”.

“Forse dovresti scoprirlo allora” suggerì Stiles e iniziò una nuova partita.

Stiles perse il prossimo round semplicemente perché la sua mente era troppo occupata a pensare ai modi per scoprire il nome de Il Ragazzo. Non perché volesse googlarlo o qualcosa del genere, beh, non solamente perché voleva googlarlo. Anche perché sarebbe stato un po' divertente avere qualcos'altro oltre al nome Il Ragazzo nei suoi pensieri. Scontroso McTenebroso era diventato pesante il primo giorno.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles lavorò nel turno pomeridiano il resto della settimana ed ebbe tutto il tempo del mondo per perfezionare il suo piano generale. Non era così complicato, davvero, aveva solo bisogno del documento de Il Ragazzo, e con l'irresistibile fascino di Stiles, non sarebbe stato così difficile. D'altra parte, Il Ragazzo sembrava essere la kryptonite del Superman di Stiles e poteva rendersi uno stupido. Non che questo sarebbe stato nuovo per Stiles.

Quella volta che aveva davvero avuto l'occasione di baciare una ragazza, durante una festa sei mesi fa, era riuscito a vomitare sulle sue scarpe proprio mentre stava per allungarsi. Sulla parte positiva: era probabilmente una buona cosa che non aveva vomitato mentre la baciava davvero. Sulla parte negativa: non aveva ottenuto un bacio da lei, per niente. Era un poco imbarazzante avere diciotto anni e aver baciato solo una ragazza – Lydia Martin, proprio dopo il diploma, quando si era presa pietà per la sua patetica cotta dalla terza elementare. Era stato davvero deludente e Stiles si era forzato di realizzare che la sua cotta doveva essere morta da qualche parte. Almeno si era fermato dal desiderarla dopo quello ed erano stati amici da allora, più o meno. Non parlavano molto, ma quando si incontravano, lei non lo ignorava. Rimaneva ancora la ragazza più intelligente e carina che avesse mai conosciuto, ma lui non era più innamorato di lei. La quale era probabilmente una buona cosa, visto che era tornata con Jackson pochi minuti dopo aver baciato Stiles e aveva dubbi che si fossero separati ventisei volte. Non che lui tenesse il conto o qualcosa del genere.

Il punto era: Stiles non era nuovo nel rendersi stupido, perché era praticamente la sua vita.

Mercoledì, una settimana dopo, stava di nuovo lavorando nel turno mattutino. Esattamente alle cinque-e-quarantacinque, la campanella tintinnò e Stiles non dovette neanche alzare lo sguardo per sapere chi fosse, a guardarlo male. Se Stiles non trovasse Il Ragazzo così attraente, probabilmente sarebbe stato un po' preoccupato per la propria sicurezza adesso.

“Triplo espresso?” chiese invece, senza guardare, perché se Il Ragazzo non si comportava educatamente, allora neanche Stiles. Perché era maturo in quel modo.

Suppose che Il Ragazzo annuì a preparò l'ordine. Solo allora si azzardò ad alzare lo sguardo e ovviamente, accigliato come se cercasse di vincere una medaglia Olimpica, c'era Il Ragazzo. Sembrava stanco, ma ancora sexy, cosa che infastidiva Stiles senza fine, perché Stiles non poteva sembrava sexy nemmeno quando dormiva per undici ore filate. Notò ancora le punte delle dita sporche e voleva sapere perché sembrava come se Il Ragazze avesse sistemato una macchina proprio prima di arrivare, quando non era un meccanico. A meno che non avesse mentito. Stiles non lo avrebbe ammesso dopo la passata bugia.

“Dovresti prendere la nostra tessera clienti” disse Stiles e sperò che suonasse disinteressato come si era esercitato a casa. Ammettendo che si era davvero esercitato per questo e ciò prendeva una buona parte del suo orgoglio, ma che diavolo.

Il Ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio e Stiles pensò che questa fosse una domanda di _Perché diavolo dovrei mai volere una tessera clienti?_ Non gli interessava dire tutte le ragioni.

“Primo: è molto più conveniente per te. Ovviamente non sembri avere problemi con i soldi, ehm, perché mi getti soldi” borbottò e si agitò come sempre faceva quando diventava un po' nervoso, o eccitato, o arrabbiato. O felice. Beh, più dei suoi sogni. “Voglio davvero sapere qual è la tua professione, perché onestamente, potrei aver bisogno di buttare soldi”. Mentalmente si schiaffeggiò. Questo non era _giocare bene_. “Secondo: ehm, beh davvero, questo fa molto da contorno alla mia prima ragione, la quale ti rende uno sconto. Potresti averlo già indovinato, perché ho detto che questo sarebbe conveniente per te. Non che io pensi ti interessi dei soldi, per la ragione che ho già dichiarato. Oh, beh, terzo: per ogni volta che registreremo la tua carta, il Signor Berry pianterà un albero in Africa o in Asia, o da qualche parte davvero _molto_ lontano, e chi non vuole aiutare la natura, no?”

Il Ragazzo lo guardò come se fosse un alieno. Stiles si preoccupò subito di avere qualcosa in faccia.

“Allora” disse lentamente, quando lo sguardo de Il Ragazzo ritornò lentamente al suo solito cipiglio. “Se mi dai il tuo documento, ti collego a questa super fantastica cosa che chiamiamo Tessera Clienti, che ti aiuterà a salvare il pianeta”.

Per un momento, pensò che Il Ragazzo avrebbe rifiutato e se ne sarebbe andato senza nemmeno pagare, che sarebbe stato giusto, perché aveva probabilmente lasciato una mancia abbastanza per pagare venti triplo espressi in anticipo. Poi, Il Ragazzo tirò fuori il portafogli dalla tasca e trascinò il suo documento lungo il bancone verso Stiles. Ancora sembrava rifiutarsi di mettere qualcosa nella mano di Stiles.

 _Derek Hale_. Il nome del ragazzo era Derek Hale. Non era esotico come Stiles aveva sperato. Aveva venticinque anni. Sette anni più di Stiles. Non era così tanto. Il padre di Stiles avrebbe probabilmente tirato fuori la sua pistola se fossero usciti per un appuntamento, ma _non era così vecchio_.

Derek Hale – oh mio dio – fece un suono impaziente, e Stiles ritornò in vita. Mandò tutte le informazioni di cui aveva bisogno per una tessera clienti e gli ridiede il documento con una molto rossa, molto pacchiana tessera (la stampa dei coffee beans sembrava molto una cacca) e il triplo espresso. Derek sembrò riluttante a prendere qualcosa dalla mano di Stiles, ma poi si allungò e così fece, senza nemmeno uno sfioramento contro le dita di Stiles. Delusione.

“Quindi sì, buona giornata” disse lentamente Stiles, ed era stranamente intimo (probabilmente solo nella sua testa), perché ora conosceva il nome di Derek. E l'età. Merda, poteva googlare tutto quello che voleva adesso.

Derek non disse niente prima di andarsene, il che non era molto sorprendente, e come sempre c'erano dei soldi sopra il bancone in attesa che Stiles guardasse. Aveva la sensazione che Derek Hale probabilmente non si interessava dello sconto che avrebbe avuto, ma il discorso di Stiles era molto convincente, così doveva averlo comprato con la parte del salvamento del pianeta. O poteva essere stato il fascino di Stiles. Sì, no, definitivamente salvare il pianeta.

“Derek Hale” esclamò Stiles mentre Isaac attraversò la porta. Fortunatamente, non c'erano clienti intorno e Stiles poteva sopravvivere a una persona che lo guardava come se fosse pazzo.

“No” disse lentamente Isaac, puntando a se stesso. “Isaac”.

Stiles roteò gli occhi, perché quella era la battuta più stupida del mondo. “Il ragazzo scontroso ha un nome. È Derek Hale. Andrò a googlarlo nella mia pausa”.

“Ora sei semplicemente inquietante” disse Isaac, scuotendo la testa. Era come se avesse già rinunciato alla morale di Stiles.

“Sì, lo so, mi tiene sveglio la notte”.

Stiles cercò su internet dal suo cellulare Derek Hale durante la pausa. Non si aspettava di trovare qualcosa perché non era mai stato così fortunato. Molto sorpreso, però, c'erano un sacco di risultati. Cliccò sul link a casaccio e prese alcune parole e frasi qui e là. Scoprì che Derek Hale era un famoso artista. Prima, si assicurò che non si riferissero ad un altro Derek Hale, perché era impossibile, ma poi trovò un articolo con una foto e _merda sì_ , quello era Derek Hale che veniva e comprava il suo triplo espresso ogni mattina, in piedi in una galleria con uno sguardo disinteressato sul volto. Non aveva assolutamente nessun senso per Stiles, perché era muscoloso con ampie spalle e giacca di palla, non per niente il tipo di artista con grandi occhiali e vestiti divertenti.

Riuscì a trovare un sito con alcune foto dei lavori di Derek e improvvisamente Stiles comprese il perché delle punte delle dita sempre nere – erano tutti disegnati a carboncino. Spaventosamente bei disegni a carboncino. A Stiles non sembrava che Derek fosse uno di quegli artisti che disegnavano una linea blu su un foglio e dicevano al mondo che quello era il ritratto della mente umana. Stiles poteva davvero capire il lavoro di Derek, perché erano così spaventosamente belli che sembravano fotografie. Quasi. Era difficile da dire dallo schermo del suo cellulare, ma era definitivamente più il tipo realistico di artista.

La mente di Stiles era efficacemente rovinata. Completamente. Per sempre.

Derek Hale era un dannato scontroso artista, che beveva triplo espresso una volta al giorno e lasciava molta mancia. Questo non era così strano, perché da quello che Stiles poteva vedere nella sua ricerca di Google, Derek faceva tonnellate di soldi dai suoi disegni e lui era una piccola cosa. Stiles si sentì stranamente orgoglioso. Forse perché c'era qualcuno di famoso per disegni che erano davvero possibili da comprendere senza aver fumato tonnellate di erba per una volta. Non che Stiles avesse mai fumato erba, ma aveva immaginazione. Forse era ancora più orgoglioso perché davvero conosceva Derek. Beh, non _conosceva_ esattamente Derek, ma aveva una cotta così forte per lui ora, che Stiles si chiedeva se avrebbe speso metà della sua vita a sbavare per il ragazzo, come aveva fatto con Lydia, quindi ancora contava.

“È un'artista” sospirò Stiles mentre si sedeva sul divano di Scott. Era così rovinato che in realtà era affondato _nel_ posto, più che sedersi _sopra_ quello.

“Chi?” chiese immediatamente Scott. Stiles dovette dargli dei punti per non aver menzionato Allison una volta durante i cinque minuti che Stiles si era preso per attraversare la porta e salire al piano di sopra. Miglioramenti.

“Il ragazzo arrabbiato che compra caffè dove lavoro, Scott” spiegò Stiles come se stesse parlando a un bambino.

“Oh giusto, lui. È un artista?”

“Sì, uno davvero bravo, da quello che posso dire”. In realtà, Stiles aveva letto quello che tutti i critici avevano avuto da dire, e nessuno di loro poteva davvero chiamarsi più un critico.

“Bene”. Scott iniziò la partita, apparentemente mai stanco di essere preso a calci in culo, e diede l'altro controller a Stiles. “Così conosci il suo nome?”

“Sì, e poi l'ho googlato”.

Scott roteò semplicemente gli occhi. Era amico con Stiles da così tanto che non era nemmeno sorpreso dalle chiare tendenze da stalker. “Hai intenzione di fermare la tua ossessione su di lui ora che sai chi è?”

Stiles fermò il gioco e fissò Scott, che sembrava desiderare di aver conosciuto Jackson invece di Stiles quel giorno all'asilo. E Jackson era un cretino, così fece un po' male.

“Amico, non puoi fare di lui la tua nuova Lydia. Non è sano”.

“Non è la mia _nuova Lydia_. In realtà potrei, sai, avere successo questa volta”.

Scott sbuffò e Stiles non poteva davvero biasimarlo, perché anche lui ne dubitava definitivamente.

“Potrei. Voglio dire, cos'altro potrebbe volere?”

“Non lo so” sospirò Scott. “Qualcuno che potrebbe stare zitto una volta, o non cercare su Google il suo nome”.

Stiles decise – dopo aver pensato alla foto della ricerca su Google che aveva salvato sul telefono in caso volesse guardare Derek quando era nei boschi dove la ricezione non andava – che sì, era sicuramente sul lato inquietante della bilancia.

Stiles non disse niente perché era un po' ferito. Non era come se non sapesse che era come puntare a diventare un'astronauta quando si ha problemi cardiaci, ma Scott era suo amico, era il suo lavoro essere di supporto. E mentire, se c'era la necessità.

“Forse puoi chiamarlo” disse Scott dopo un po', e Stiles sapeva che stava tentando di coprire il suo precedente incidente e che non pensava davvero che Stiles avesse un'opportunità. Stiles non era schizzinoso. L'avrebbe preso.

“Non ho davvero niente da dire” borbottò, schiacciando il pulsante freneticamente. “Non è che posso dirgli che ho caffè gratis in attesa per lui, o qualcosa del genere”.

“Nah, ma potresti chiedergli un appuntamento”. Scott lo disse come se non fosse la cosa più spaventosa del mondo, dopo gli alligatori. Stiles voleva ricordargli di quando aveva chiesto ad Allison un appuntamento e quasi vomitato prima di riuscire finalmente a chiamare. Non lo fece, perché Stiles era un buon amico.

“Sì, lo chiamerò e dirò: 'Ehi, Derek, sono il ragazzo del bar che parla sempre troppo e ti irrita abbastanza da sembrare omicida. Mi stavo chiedendo se volessi uscire per un appuntamento con me, anche se hai sette anni più di me e sei probabilmente etero'”.

“Potrebbe funzionare” disse Scott con un tentativo quasi caloroso di stringergli la spalla.

Stiles rispose tagliando la testa di Scott.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles lavorò nel turno mattutino l'intera settimana seguente. Ci fu un'ondata di caldo sopra Beacon Hills ed era molto tentato di mettersi nel freezer e chiudere il posto. L'unica nota positiva era che non c'erano molte persona che volevano un caffè quando respirare sembrava come fuoco nei polmoni.

Ancora, ogni mattino, Derek arrivava precisamente alle cinque-e-quarantacinque e ordinava il suo triplo espresso. Stiles poteva avere l'ordine già pronto e posarlo sul bancone se voleva, ma l'unica volta cui Derek parlava era quando faceva il suo ordine, e a Stiles piaceva sentire la sua voce. Perché Stiles era inquietante.

Derek era più scontroso del solito questa mattina. Stiles poteva dirlo, perché il cipiglio era più profondo e c'era più di una piccola minaccia mortale nel suo sguardo ora. Voleva chiedere se era perché Derek sembrava insistere nell'indossare la sua giacca di pelle mentre fuori c'erano tipo cento gradi. Era strano, perché Stiles poteva immaginare i disegni di Derek nella sua mente, e la dedizione con cui dovevano essere stati creati non combaciava per niente con lo sguardo dell'artista. Davvero voleva vedere Derek al lavoro, ma era sicuro che non ci fosse un altro ragazzo a fare tutti i disegni per lui.

“Triplo espresso” borbottò Derek e sbatté sul bancone la tessera dei clienti.

“Appassionato a salvare il pianeta, vedo” Stiles fece il suo miglior sorriso, ma il cipiglio di Derek divenne solo più minaccioso. “Triplo espresso in arrivo”.

Stiles aveva notato che Derek ancora pagava la somma regolare per l'espresso, anche se aveva sempre usato la tessera dei clienti. O era semplicemente così ricco, o stava cercando di dire a Stiles che non era solito bere caffè economico. O davvero si interessava del pianeta. O gli piaceva solo lasciare a Stiles un fottio di soldi. Stiles sperava disperatamente fosse l'ultima.

“Allora, cosa fai di lavoro?” disse Stiles, perché non poteva davvero dire a Derek che lui già sapeva.

Primo, era sicuro che Derek non avrebbe risposto, perché il suo cipiglio si approfondì e Stiles si chiese per un momento se dovesse essere davvero spaventato. Ma poi: “Sto lavorando a un'esibizione” borbottò Derek sottovoce ed era chiaro dal tono della sua voce che non voleva ulteriori domande a riguardo.

Stiles non si interessò. “Sì? Bello, amico. A che riguardo?”

Derek lo fissò e Stiles si prese una piccola porzione di tempo per cercare la giusta dimensione del coperchio della tazza, solo per assicurarsi che Derek sarebbe rimasto e risposto alla domanda.

“Ritratto del corpo umano”.

Derek sputò le parole, ma Stiles non poté fare a meno di sentire un'impennata nella parte bassa del ventre all'ultimo paio di parole. Pensò che questa fosse la prova evidente della sua verginità.

Spinse l'espresso di nuovo sul bancone, avendo rinunciato al fatto che Derek l'avrebbe mai accettato dalla sua mano o a essere educato, e non fece più domande, perché quello avrebbe spinto la sua fortuna ancora di più. Aveva intenzione di lavorare per un lungo periodo di tempo, fare in modo che Derek si fidasse di lui, prima di fare la sua mossa. Sperò che questo non avrebbe preso anni per raggiungere l'obiettivo, perché allora, Derek poteva essere già sposato e avere cinque figli.

Stiles voleva ridere al pensiero di Derek con dei figli.

Raccolse i soldi dal bancone proprio mentre Derek usciva dalla porta, l'espresso in una mano e l'altra sepolta in profondità in tasca. Se questa fosse stata una GIF, qualcuno avrebbe messo sopra un lampeggiante #SWAG.

Stiles voleva toccare. Davvero tanto. Dannazione.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

La mattina dopo, la brama di toccare di Stiles peggiorò ancora, perché la nuova ondata record di caldo forzò anche Derek a togliersi la giacca. Stiles non era davvero preparato alla vista. Onestamente. Si chiese dove tutta l'aria fosse finita quando Derek attraversò la porta, una maglia nera abbracciata perfettamente a _tutto_. Stiles già sapeva che Derek aveva muscoli, ma non che fosse così male. O bello. Dipende da come si interpretava l'improvvisa mancanza di spazio nei suoi pantaloni e restrizione nel suo stomaco.

Quando i muscoli di Derek si flessero mentre posò la tessera clienti sul bancone, Stiles decise che quello era bello. Era _sicuramente_ bello. Merda, era _così_ bello.

“Sei sicuro che tutto questo espresso non ti dia un'ulcera?” chiese Stiles mentre preparava il solito ordine. Guardando l'espressione sul viso di Derek, poteva già avere un'ulcera. Il suo cipiglio peggiorò più del solito e Stiles non pensava che fosse possibile ieri.

Non fu una sorpresa quando Derek non rispose. Quando mai aveva risposto?

“Allora, come sta andando l'esibizione?” continuò Stiles, ignorando il chiaro sospiro mentale e di preghiera alla più alta energia sul viso di Derek. Oh, beh, c'erano altri bar nel vicinato, se odiava Stiles così tanto.

“Tutto bene” borbottò Derek e guardò il suo orologio, come se stesse cercando di dire a Stiles di muoversi. Pensandoci, questo era probabilmente quello che stava facendo.

“Bene, dove devo andare se volessi vederla?” disse Stiles casualmente, o almeno suonava casuale alle sue orecchie, ma con il modo in cui gli occhi di Derek saltarono al suo viso, gli dissero un'altra storia. “Voglio dire, sono sempre stato interessato all'arte”.

Non proprio.

Non era una bugia _adesso_ , però. Non aveva googlato così tanta arte nella sua vita prima. Ora cercava i lavori di Derek ogni volta che ne aveva l'occasione, perché gli piaceva il modo in cui gli toglievano il respiro, e quanto velocemente le sue fantasie aumentassero di rating, quando si immaginava Derek nel farli.

“City Art Museum” disse Derek dopo una lunga pausa. Era come se cercasse di capire se Stiles fosse sincero o no. Forse era in grado di leggere la mente ed era così disgustato dai pensieri di Stiles che non sapeva cosa dire. Perché Stiles poteva raramente tenere i suoi pensieri adatti ai minori quando Derek passava. O in ogni momento quando Derek era intorno, in realtà. Poi Derek aggiunse, così piano che Stiles quasi non lo capì: “Si spera”.

Stiles non riuscì ad avere la possibilità di chiedere cosa volesse dire, quando Derek afferrò la tazza dal bancone, anche se la mano di Stiles ancora la avvolgeva. Riuscì ancora a non creare contatto del corpo però, con grande disappunto di Stiles. E poi se ne andò senza una parola, e Stiles guardò per un momento i soldi sul bancone, prima di sospirare molto profondamente tra sé. Non avrebbe perso l'opportunità di chiedere domani. Non un opzione.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

L'unico problema fu che Stiles ebbe il turno serale il giorno seguente e questo significava un sacco di tempo a guardare nel nulla e aspettare clienti solitari per l'ordine di un caffè grande, solitamente perché avevano guidato per ventisei ore.

A Stiles non piaceva che il Signor Berry pensava fosse un buon affare tenere il bar aperto ventiquattro ore su ventiquattro sette giorni su sette e non c'era modo che facessero grandi soldi in cassa durante queste ore. Non è che la mente di Stiles giocasse soltanto con il suo cellulare quando veniva pagato. Era più il fatto che avrebbe preferito essere a casa a dormire che lavorare.

Era meglio dell'ora di pranzo, però, perché Stiles era sicuro che correre dietro al bancone fosse ancora peggio dell'ora di ginnastica a scuola. O degli allenamenti di lacrosse. Perché non aveva davvero giocato a nessuna delle partite.

Fu più di poco sorpreso, quando la campanella tintinnò all'una e mezzo di notte, nel vedere che Derek era lì, indossando il suo solito cipiglio, quando alzò lo sguardo.

“Ehi amico” disse senza pensare e Derek sembrò un po' a disagio con la sorpresa di Stiles. Forse non gli piaceva l'idea di essere così puntuale e prevedibile così che il barista diventasse sorpreso quando si presentava a un'altra ora del giorno. “Hai intenzione di abusare del tuo stomaco ancora più del solito?”

Derek annuì bruscamente, come se volesse che Stiles stesse zitto e che gli desse il suo caffè.

“Allora, stavo pensando” disse Stiles mentre premeva i bottoni sulla macchina dell'espresso e poi dovette combattere il rossore sul viso. “Beh, non davvero pensando, perché non è come se pensassi a te o alle cose che dici, ma pensandoci giusto un po', sai, perché sono interessato alla gente e... a conversare” _Oh mio dio, Derek mi ucciderà_. “Comunque, cosa intendevi con _si spera_?”

Derek lo guardò, per una volta non accigliato, il che doveva essere un progresso o un accenno che stesse avendo una crisi. Stiles davvero non lo sapeva. Ma ovviamente, Derek non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando, perché Derek non aveva ripetuto la conversazione di ieri nella sua testa più e più volte, come Stiles, perché Stiles era uno stalker.

“Hai detto che ci sarà un'esibizione, _si spera_ ” ripeté Stiles e lo sguardo sul viso di Derek era giusto un po' meno allerta-crisi.

“Il modello se ne è andato” rispose Derek dopo una lunga pausa. Era così lunga che Stiles si era chiesto per un momento se il pensiero della sua precedente dichiarazione fosse stato pronunciato ad alta voce, ma apparentemente no.

“Che schifo”. Stiles mise il coperchio sulla tazza ed esitò per un momento, prima di posarla sul bancone. Come sempre. Era un po' spaventoso pensare che avessero una qualche tipo di routine in questo. Inoltre, era molto bello, perché Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che questa sarà l'unica routine che avrà mai con Derek.

Ricevette un accenno di risposta e Derek si girò per andarsene, ma per qualche ragione, Stiles fu preso dal panico da questo e le parole lasciarono la sua bocca prima che avesse l'occasione di fermarsi.

“Posso farlo io”. Suonò come se stesse urlando. Probabilmente l'aveva fatto davvero, perché Derek si irrigidì prima di girarsi, giusto in tempo per vedere il viso di Stiles prendere lo stesso tono del suo grembiule. “Voglio dire, se è un'emergenza e hai bisogno di qualcuno, voglio dire, posso farlo. Non l'ho mai fatto prima, ma sono sicuro di essere capace”.

Derek lo guardò, e Stiles si morse letteralmente la lingua per trattenersi dal continuare a farneticare dal suo assoluto imbarazzo e nervosismo. Fece male.

“Quanti anni hai?” chiese Derek, come se stessero avendo un'altra conversazione che stringeva lo stomaco di Stiles così tanto che dovette prendere un respiro profondo prima che potesse parlare.

“Diciotto. È legale”. Davvero non avrebbe dovuto dire quell'ultima parte, specialmente non con il cipiglio che aggrottò velocemente le sopracciglia di Derek. Aveva delle sopracciglia bizzarre, comunque, per chiunque nella testa di Stiles che volesse saperlo. Stiles ci pensava molto più di quanto probabilmente fosse appropriato. O sano.

“Va bene” disse Derek lentamente, e Stiles non era sicuro di quale domanda stesse rispondendo.

“Allora vuoi che lo faccia?” chiese, perché, onestamente, entrambi parlavano inglese e questa conversazione non avrebbe dovuto essere così confusa.

“Va bene” disse ancora Derek, prima di andarsene.

“Ow” borbottò Stiles e sfregò un dito sopra la lingua dolorante. Poi realizzò cosa fosse appena accaduto e chiamò Scott. Neanche si interessò che Scott sembrava senza fiato e questo era volgare, perché Stiles già sapeva che Allison rimaneva la notte e non dovrebbe essere così difficile immaginare perché Scott non potesse respirare come una persona normale così all'improvviso.

Stiles continuò a ignorarlo un centinaio di volte nella sua testa, e parlò a Scott di quello che era appena successo. Le parole uscivano fuori senza sosta e non era nemmeno sicuro di quanto Scott capisse di questo, ma ci riuscì, e molta stima per Scott, stava _davvero_ ascoltando. Anche se Allison era lì. E anche se Stiles era ridicolo.

“Amico, puoi davvero chiamarlo ora” disse Scott e Stiles voleva schiaffeggiarlo, perché non voleva _chiamare_ Derek Hale.

“Non posso chiamarlo!” esclamò Stiles, la sua voce suonava troppo alta.

“Aggiungilo su Facebook, allora. Digli che vuoi sapere in quale giorno dovresti presentarti”.

“Oh mio Dio, Scott. Ti voglio così tanto bene”. Stiles fece dei suoni di baci al telefono e sentì Scott soffocare, prima di attaccare. Davvero copriva la sua stupidità con idee brillanti a volte. Prossima missione sul corteggiamento di Derek Hale: aggiungerlo su Facebook. Inoltre, quello poteva dare a Stiles l'occasione per vedere se era interessato ai ragazzi o alle ragazze. Non che lui pensava che Derek Hale tra tutte le persone si prendesse il tempo per compilare le informazioni sul suo account Facebook, ma la speranza era l'ultima a morire. Stiles l'aveva letto in un libro.

Nel resto del turno, Stiles fece ricerche su Facebook su Derek Hale. Aveva pensato che  
non potesse essere un nome così tanto comune. Chiaramente si era sbagliato, perché a quanto sembrava un sacco di gente in Sud Africa si chiamava così. Dopo aver limitato la sua ricerca negli Stati Uniti, scorse i risultati e non trovò nessuno con una foto che potesse essere Derek. Così, decise di aggiungere ogni singolo Derek Hale che non aveva una foto. Non che lui fosse disperato o qualcosa del genere. Voleva solo sapere quando doveva presentarsi, fare il suo lavoro, fare da modello per Derek Hale.

Oh mio dio. Era come se stesse vivendo in un romanzo Harmony.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Tre giorni dopo e nessun Derek ritornò nel mezzo della notte per un espresso ammazza stomaco, Stiles non aveva ricevuto niente dai Derek Hale aggiunti su Facebook e aveva iniziato a pensare di essere evitato. Così, iniziò a sfogliare le foto di Derek che aveva scaricato sul telefono dalle ricerche di Google. Ignorò il fatto che probabilmente sarebbe stato colpevole di stalking, o di molestie sessuale se Derek avesse scoperto cosa faceva qualche volta mentre guardava quelle foto. Derek non sembrava felice in nessuna di quelle e in Stiles crebbe il bisogno di chiedersi se sapeva come sorridere, perché onestamente, doveva avere un'ulcera davvero dolorosa se sembrava così scontroso negli anni passati della celebrità.

Non poté fermarsi dal guardare gli occhi di Derek. Sapeva di sembrare come una ragazza che leggeva Twilight, ma quelli erano gli occhi più fantastici che Stiles avesse mai visto. E Stiles aveva visto i suoi occhi, quindi questo diceva qualcosa. Non riusciva a decidere se fossero verde chiari o di una strana sfumatura di blu, ma siccome _strana sfumature di blu_ non suonava sensuale nella sua testa, si era deciso con verde chiaro. Sì, perché Stiles si era fatto il proprio porno in testa mentre lavorava nei turni notturni, recitati da lui e Derek.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles non vide ancora Derek fino alla settimana successiva, quando lavorò nei turni di mattina. Era arrivato alla solita ora, facendo il solito ordine, e non dicendo niente su quello di cui avevano parlato la scorsa volta.

“Allora, mi stavo chiedendo” iniziò Stiles mentre schiacciava i bottoni sulla macchina dell'espresso. “Questa cosa del modello, quando dovrei farla? Cosa dovrei fare?”

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, il che era abbastanza sorprendente, perché solitamente aveva il suo cipiglio o un'espressione più sorpresa che Stiles l'aveva chiamata faccia da _hai onestamente detto questo_.

“Settimana prossima” disse, e non era una domanda. “Sarai nudo”.

Stiles era contento di non aver ancora preso la tazza, perché se l'avesse fatto, ora sarebbe sul pavimento. “Nudo?” ripeté e non era sicuro se gli piaceva lo sguardo compiaciuto sul viso di Derek.

“Ti ho detto che era sul corpo umano”.

L'aveva detto. Stiles voleva uccidersi. Aveva immaginato completamente qualcos'altro. Forse la sua faccia su un gigantesco pezzo di carta, e quello sarebbe stato brutto abbastanza, ma ne valeva la pena, perché avrebbe speso del tempo con Derek. Ma nudo! Stiles non era stato nudo con nessun altro se non con se stesso e la sua mano destra. Farsi la doccia dopo l'allenamento di lacrosse non contava.

“Sì” borbottò debolmente e cercò disperatamente di ricordare dove erano i coperchi per le tazze. Quasi capiva adesso perché il modello di Derek aveva lasciato il lavoro.

“Ancora interessato?” fu la prima cosa che Derek gli ebbe mai chiesto.

“Sì, sicuro. Sono sicuro che sarò un fantastico modello nudo” borbottò Stiles e spinse la tazza lungo il bancone. Non suonò isterico come si sentiva, abbastanza fortunatamente.

“Lunedì, quando sei libero”. Derek se ne andò, la tazza in mano, e Stiles stava quasi per gridargli che non sapeva doveva viveva, quando notò un biglietto da visita sul bancone insieme ai soldi. Non era come se stesse _cercando_ dove Derek viveva, ma apparentemente non aveva un indirizzo registrato al nome, o almeno, niente che Stiles potesse trovare. Almeno non aveva ancora usato il computer di suo padre al dipartimento, perché l'avrebbe tenuta come ultima risorsa.

Stiles chiamò Scott, definitivamente in panico. “Vuole che faccia da modello nudo” gridò quando qualcuno rispose nell'altra linea.

“Cosa?” Scott sembrava come se stesse ancora dormendo, e beh, erano da poche passate le sei del mattino.

“Vuole che sia nudo, quando mi disegnerà. È... _non sono mai stato nudo con nessuno, Scott_ ” sibilò al telefono. Non era davvero necessario, perché era l'unico nel bar.

“Ti ho visto nudo un sacco di volte” sbadigliò Scott, come se questa non fosse la cosa più spaventosa e sexy che fosse mai successa a Stiles.

Non poté non pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Derek se sarebbe stato anche lui nudo mentre lo disegnava. Non sarebbe successo, ovviamente, perché Stiles non avrebbe avuto il coraggio di farlo. Ma poteva sempre fingere, nei suoi sporchi pensieri vietati ai minori.

“Non è la stessa cosa, Scott” disse di scatto Stiles.

“Grazie a Dio”.

“Sei un coglione”.

“Sì, lui vedrà i tuoi”.

Per una volta Stiles realizzò che stava perdendo una guerra di parole contro Scott. Questo non avrebbe dovuto essere giusto. Scott aveva a malapena passato l'esame di inglese.

Stiles voleva morire quando realizzò che Scott aveva ragione. Derek avrebbe visto davvero _tutto_. Era sicuramente un pensiero spaventoso. Così spaventoso che Stiles davvero pensava di chiamare Derek e dire che era occupato e non aveva tempo. Era così spaventoso che pensava di rinunciare completamente alla sua cotta, perché _nessuno_ l'aveva mai visto nudo prima.

“E se mi diventasse duro?” mormorò nel telefono e il panico doveva essere chiaro nella sua voce, perché Scott rise. Stiles voleva darlo via al miglior offerente. O almeno a chiunque volesse prenderlo e trasferirsi in Alaska.

“Allora potrebbe davvero capire che sei interessato a lui”.

“Sono terrorizzato” si lamentò Stiles.

“Di lui o a essere nudo?”

“Entrambi”.

“Sembra un ragazzo fantastico se hai paura di lui” scherzò Scott e forse aveva ragione, ma Stiles scelse di ignorarlo.

“È come... è sexy e pericoloso, sai”.

“Sei sicuro che non vuole rinchiuderti in cantina e tenerti lì per il resto della tua vita?”

Stiles non era sicuro, ma se aveva intenzione di essere nudo di fronte a Derek per molto tempo, pensava di poter sopravvivere vivendo in cantina per i suoi giorni rimanenti.

“Attacco adesso” borbottò Stiles, finendo la chiamata prima che Scott avesse l'opportunità di dire altro. Era solo troppo nervoso. Nudo. Con Derek Hale. Probabilmente non avrebbe avuto neanche un orgasmo. Questo poteva solo condurre all'imbarazzo e a niente di nuovo, ma non gli interessava.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

I giorni passarono troppo velocemente e troppo lentamente. Derek arrivava alla stessa ora di sempre e ordinava la stessa cosa che aveva sempre ordinato. Sembrava diventare sempre più scontroso ogni volta che Stiles lo vedeva, ma Isaac aveva detto che aveva visto Derek passare anche durante i suoi turni notturni, come se stesse sveglio tutta la notte. Stiles si chiedeva se stesse cercando di finire i suoi pezzi per l'esibizione. Sembrava essere l'unica spiegazione logica. Sembrava così stressato quei giorni, che a Stiles pareva che non lo riconoscesse più. Si era anche dimenticato di lasciare i soldi una mattina, ma Stiles non glielo ricordò, perché aveva già pagato abbastanza in mancia da guadagnarsi caffè gratis per il resto dell'anno.

La mattina dopo, Derek pagò ancora di più, come se si fosse ricordato di non aver lasciato niente il giorno prima. Stiles non sapeva perché sentiva così disagio nello stomaco ogni volta che Derek lo guardava accigliato come se fosse uno straniero, prima che ci fosse una leggero riconoscimento nei suoi occhi e si accigliasse nel suo Stiles-cipiglio, invece.

Il ragazza doveva davvero far controllare la sua ulcera.

“Allora, finisco il turno lunedì a mezzogiorno. Allora dovrei passare? Dovrei prepararmi... ehm, in qualche modo?”

Derek lo fissò ancora. Stiles si disse che almeno sembrava un po' divertito. Quello doveva contare qualcosa.

Stiles aveva davvero pensato a questo. Doveva radersi... tipo ovunque? O Derek preferiva i suoi modelli nella loro, ehm, _gloria naturale_?

“Non importa” disse Derek brevemente, prima di prendere il suo caffè e andarsene.

Beh, quello era di aiuto.

Prima di andare a letto domenica, Stiles si lavò per un'ora di fila e strofinò ogni parte del corpo a cui poteva pensare. Esitò un momento prima di prendere un rasoio e radersi – ovunque. Poi cambiò idea, in panico, e quasi chiamò Derek per dirgli che non sarebbe stato in grado di farlo, prima di dirsi che a Derek non importava. L'aveva fatto un centinaio di volte prima. Pensò di radersi i capelli, perché era così che di solito li portava, ma i suoi capelli erano cresciuti un po' durante l'estate e a lui piacevano. Decise di tenerli in quel modo.

Non riuscì a dormire.

Ogni possibile scenario di domani si riprodusse nella sua mente, più e più volte, finché Stiles era sicuro che Derek fosse un alieno e che sarebbe stato analizzato. Finalmente si addormentò per un paio di ore, prima che il suo telefono lo chiamasse, forzandolo fuori dal letto per andare a lavoro.

Ingoiò più caffè di quanto fosse probabilmente sano durante la prima ora e poi divenne iperattivo e con il bisogno costante di fare pipì. Tornò dal suo terzo viaggio in bagno, solo per trovare Derek in attesa al bancone.

Stiles non chiese neanche, ma iniziò a preparare il triplo espresso. Derek non disse niente. Nessuna sorpresa.

“Ci vediamo dopo” disse, spingendo la tazza lungo il bancone e desiderando di non aver detto a Derek quando avrebbe finito, perché almeno poteva andare a casa per poter dormire un paio di ore, prima di stare nudo di fronte questo ragazzo.

Derek annuì, prima di uscire. La mancia era pazzesca oggi. Stiles si sentì come se fosse stato pagato per il sesso. Ma lui non era così economico.

L'ora prima che finisse passò troppo velocemente. Stiles si sentì in panico, quando l'orologio segnò le undici e un quarto e sapeva che sarebbe stato fuori in quarantacinque minuti. E poi sarebbe stato nudo. Di fronte a Derek Hale. _Oh mio Dio_.

Isaac gli diede uno sguardo divertito quando arrivò. Era come se la crisi di vita di Stiles fosse visibile o come se potesse annusarla nell'aria. O forse era perché Stiles era piegato sul bancone, quasi in iperventilazione, borbottando senza senso come ohmiodiosarònudoeluidisegneràilmiopeneconilcarboncino. Quello poteva essere una parte del discorso. Stiles non era completamente sicuro.

“Pronto ad andare?” chiese Isaac mentre si legava il grembiule.

“No” ammise Stiles, sentendosi come se volesse aggrapparsi alla macchina del caffè e rimanere lì fino a quando qualcuno non lo avrebbe tirato fuori.

“No?”

“Non sono pronto per questo” sussurrò Stiles. Era un po' drammatico, ma era più facile fingere di sentirsi peggio di quanto era veramente, perché se lui minimizzava, avrebbe saputo di essere in panico più dentro che fuori. E questo probabilmente non aveva senso per nessuno tranne che per Stiles.

“Di cosa stai parlando, Stiles?” Isaac lo guardò con concentrazione e sembrava davvero un po' preoccupato. “Non ti senti bene?”

“Sicuramente non mi sento bene”. Stiles annuì freneticamente, e poi si raddrizzò, scuotendo la testa. “Ma non importa. Se non sarò qui domani probabilmente sarò stato rapito dagli alieni e chiuso in una cantina da qualche parte”.

“ _Cosa_?” Isaac lo fissò ora, come se fosse fuori di testa. Sì, beh.

“Niente. Ci vediamo domani”.

Stiles si sentì come se volesse fare una doccia nel lavello nel retro, ma decise che pulirsi solo un po' sarebbe stato abbastanza. Almeno pensò di non sembrare completamente stanco come si sentiva, quando guardò il suo riflesso nello specchio. Si chiese cosa suo padre avrebbe detto di questo una volta scoperto.

 _Ehi papà, solo per fartelo sapere, ho posato nudo per un ragazzo più grande che sembra un sexy serial killer._ Era un pensiero un po' spaventoso.

Prima di uscire, prese un caffè per sé e un triplo espresso per Derek. Se lui era davvero un alieno, questo poteva funzionare come un'offerta di pace. Stiles era disperato.

Aveva già guardato l'indirizzo su Google Maps e non era così tanto lontano. Quando parcheggiò, Stiles pensò che l'indirizzo sicuramente non portava alla casa di Derek. A meno che Derek non abitava in un istituto d'arte, ecco. Temeva che sarebbe stato impossibile trovare la stanza giusta, che si sarebbe perso e avrebbe vagato per otto anni, ma Derek era in piedi all'ingresso a parlare con una ragazza che Stiles riconosceva dalla scuola, quando entrò. Pensò che il suo nome fosse Erica Reyes, ma non era sicuro. Era sempre stata una dei ragazzi complicati.

Sì, come se Stiles non lo fosse. Non sapeva se fosse più scioccante il fatto che Derek non era accigliato o che Derek stesse parlando.

Si chiese se Derek lo stesso aspettando, perché come i suoi occhi trovarono Stiles, il suo viso si accigliò come al solito e fece cenno a Stiles di seguirlo.

“Allora, ipotizzo che questo non sia casa tua” disse Stiles mentre si affrettava dietro Derek lungo i corridoi tortuosi. Non avrebbe mai ritrovato la strada per tornare indietro.

“È un istituto d'arte” Derek lo disse come se Stiles fosse un idiota.

“Sì, da qui la mia conclusione”. Stiles scrollò le spalle quando Derek si girò per fulminarlo e gli consegnò l'espresso. Derek non disse grazie. Era come se quella parola non esistesse nemmeno nel suo vocabolario.

Entrarono in una stanza che odorava pesantemente di pittura e polvere. C'era un piccolo podio nel mezzo della stanza, circondato da faretti che probabilmente non l'avrebbero fatto apparire al meglio, e un grande cavalletto in un angolo. Sembrava che Derek stesse per fare un enorme dipinto di Stiles. Nudo. Tutti avrebbero visto tutto. Non aveva mai messo piede vicino a un'esibizione.

Le mani di Derek erano molto più sporche del solito e c'erano strisce nere sui gomiti. Il fatto che stesse indossando solo jeans e una maglietta rese Stiles un po' più felice, però.

“Allora...” disse Stiles lentamente. “Non l'ho davvero mai fatto prima. Cosa vuoi che faccia?”

“Fuori dai vestiti. Sali sul podio”.

Stiles non si era aspettato che il panico l'avrebbe colpito così intensamente. Il suo cuore batté improvvisamente così forte nel suo petto che diventò un po' difficile respirare. Cercò di coprirlo con un colpo di tosse e sperò che Derek non notasse come le sue mani tremavano quando si tolse la maglia e calciò le scarpe simultaneamente sul pavimento. Fu un miracolo che non inciampò.

La parte più difficile fu togliersi l'intimo. Doveva farlo lentamente e cercare di essere sexy, o toglierli velocemente come se avesse il diavolo alle calcagna? Alla fine, Stiles scelse l'ultima, perché aveva cercato di fare cose sexy nella sua camera e neanche allora era uscito sessualmente molto allettante.

E poi fu nudo. Tanto, tanto, _tanto_ nudo. Derek nemmeno lo guardò. Era occupato a smistare i suoi carboncini per dimensione.

“Girati, così vedo il tuo profilo, e inclina leggermente indietro la testa”. Derek ancora non alzò lo sguardo, il che era leggermente di conforto, ma Stiles si sentì anche un po' offeso, perché _ciao, nudo_!

Si sistemò sul podio. Salire fu la parte più goffa, perché era più alto di quanto si aspettava. I suoi muscoli tremarono solo un po' mentre cercava di fare il suo meglio per stare fermo. Almeno era di fronte alle finestre e guardava verso la natura e nessun umano era nelle vicinanze. Sollievo.

“Pronto?” chiese Derek e Stiles lo guardò velocemente. Sembrava completamente imperturbato dal fatto che Stiles fosse molto nudo. Era un po' scoraggiante.

Voleva dire no. Un po' perché voleva che Derek fosse almeno un po' toccato da questo, ma più che altro perché a Stiles non piaceva il suo profilo. Il suo naso era strano.

“Sì. Voglio che tu mi ritragga come una delle tue ragazze francesi, Jack”.

Derek lo guardò e Stiles voleva battere la testa contro il muro.

“Titanic?” tentò, ma l'espressione vuota sulla faccia di Derek rese chiaro che no, Derek non aveva visto quel film. “Oh mio Dio, non conosci Titanic?!”

Ricevette un'espressione sofferente in risposta.

Oh beh, almeno Derek mostrava più del suo solito cipiglio.

Fare il modello nudo non era davvero così selvaggio e folle come Stiles aveva pensato. Doveva stare completamente immobile, per una volta, e sistemare il suo corpo quando Derek glielo diceva. Stiles stava passando un momento difficile, portando Derek a guardarlo come se volesse ucciderlo dopo trenta minuti. Inoltre, era incredibilmente noioso. Stiles desiderava aver portato il suo DS, così che potesse catturare qualche Pokémon durante l'attesa. Poteva disattivare l'audio, così Derek non sarebbe stato troppo seccato.

Stiles dava un'occhiata a Derek di tanto in tanto. Fu un po' sorprendente vederlo così rilassato. Non c'era nulla anche solo lontanamente vicino a una smorfia sul suo volto, solo una piccola piega tra le sue sopracciglia, come se fosse fortemente concentrato. Stiles trovò difficile deglutire ogni volta che Derek alzava lo sguardo per un momento e guardava velocemente una parte del corpo di Stiles. La sua mano lavorava in fretta, un momento stava disegnando quelle che sembravano linee dure, e il prossimo momento sembrava sfumarle con il lato del pollice o il polpastrello del dito indice. Era stranamente intimo rendersi conto che Derek stesse toccando il suo corpo in un certo senso.

Stiles rabbrividì e desidererò che ci fosse un orologio da qualche parte sul muro, così che potesse tenere traccia del tempo. Non cambiò nulla al di fuori, a eccezione della luce che sembrava diminuire sempre di più a ogni colpo di carboncino di Derek. A Stiles piaceva il suono.

Le labbra di Derek si muovevano come se stesse parlando a se stesso mentre disegnava. Per qualcuno che non diceva una sillaba senza motivo, questo era un cambiamento affascinante.

Stiles non aveva pensato che sarebbe stato possibile per lui diventare più ossessionato di quanto fosse già, ma guardando Derek ora, sapeva già di essersi sbagliato. Guardò con desiderio le tonalità scure della barba sul volto di Derek, ricordando così chiaramente che era rasato la prima volta che era entrato nel locale. Stiles sospettò che fosse troppo occupato a finire i suoi pezzi per la mostra per radersi. Non gli interessava però. Era sexy, in realtà. Allo stesso tempo, era un po' scoraggiante, perché ricordava la differenza di età tra di loro. Sette anni erano tanti. Specialmente quando Stiles si era appena diplomato e Derek era famoso tra le persone d'arte.

Stiles sospirò, un po' più forte di quanto voleva, e Derek alzò lo sguardo. Fu una piccola sorpresa che non si accigliasse, ma guardò velocemente il suo ritratto – un po' in trance. Il cuore di Stiles si aprì di una piccola frattura all'espressione indifesa negli occhi di Derek. Per un momento, gli sembrò di vedere qualcun altro dietro il solito cipiglio. Era sparito in un secondo, ma la frattura non si rinchiuse.

“Stanco?” chiese Derek.

Forse erano solo le orecchie di Stiles che lo prendevano in giro, ma anche la sua voce sembrò più delicata. Voleva dire no, perché anche se era quasi fottutamente noioso, vedere Derek per più di cinque minuti alla volta era qualcosa che Stiles era riluttante a perdere.

“Un po'” disse dopo un momento di silenzio. Non era davvero una bugia, ma i suoi muscoli urlavano per un cambio di posizione e aveva un po' freddo. Ed era nudo. Il sedere era nudo. Stiles non si sarebbe mai abituato a essere nudo di fronte ad altre persone.

“Quando puoi tornare?” non era: _quando potresti tornare_ o _vorresti tornare_. Ma Stiles già sapeva che Derek non era la più educata delle persone.

Si strinse nelle spalle. “Lavoro al turno di notte domani, ma sono libero mercoledì”.

“Va bene”,

“Avrò bisogno di dormire per un po', ma potrò venire intorno alle dieci”. Stiles guardò verso i suoi vestiti. Derek aveva già posato i suoi carboncini e si chiese se potesse rimettersi i vestiti o se dovesse aspettare per un ordine.

Derek annuì, come se fosse lo stesso per lui.

“Io-” iniziò Stiles, ma lasciò perdere perché non aveva idea di cosa dire. Probabilmente mirava solo a uccidere l'imbarazzate silenzio, come d'abitudine. “Posso rimettermi i vestiti?”

Derek gli diede di nuovo quello sguardo, lo sguardo da _hai onestamente detto questo_. Stiles preferiva il cipiglio; non lo faceva sentire intelligente. Interpretò lo sguardo come un sì e balzò frettolosamente per rimettersi l'intimo e i jeans. Quando alzò lo sguardo, era sia sollevato che un po' deluso di trovare Derek a non guardare, ma occupato a rimettere i suoi carboncini nella loro scatola.

“Allora” disse Stiles e si schiarì la gola goffamente per ottenere l'attenzione di Derek. Ottenne uno sguardo. Piccole vittorie e cose così. “Sono il tuo peggior modello di sempre?”

“No”. Fu solo una parola ed era pronunciata con il solito cipiglio, ma sciolse un poco tutti i nodi nello stomaco di Stiles. Gli piaceva pensare che Derek sarebbe stato onesto con lui.

“Davvero?” chiese comunque, perché aveva bisogno di sentirlo ancora.

“Sì”.

Poteva sapere che Derek non gli avrebbe fatto un discorso riguardo tutte le sue azioni, alla fine. “Dovrò essere nudo anche la prossima volta?”

“Sì”.

“Mio padre mi ucciderà quando lo scoprirà”.

Derek gli diede un'occhiata e rimase tranquillo per un momento prima di dire: “Perché?”

“È lo Sceriffo. Sono sicuro che non sarà troppo felice con il suo unico figlio a posare nudo per un ragazzo più grande nel suo tempo libero, no?”

Derek lo guardò e Stiles non era sicuro se fosse arrabbiato o sconvolto o entrambi.

“Cosa?”

“Tuo padre è lo Sceriffo Stilinski?”

“Sì, pensavo lo sapessi”.

“Non so nemmeno il tuo nome”.

Oh. Questo rovinava tutti i sogni di Stiles di loro insieme in un'appassionata relazione. Perché sì, Derek nemmeno sapeva il suo nome. Modo di uccidere la sua sicurezza.

“Giusto. L'ho dimenticato”. Stava quasi per dire davvero il suo nome a Derek, beh, non il suo _vero_ nome, perché quello sarebbe stato ridicolo, ma presentarsi come Stiles, quando Derek fece cenno alle porte dell'istituto.

“Ci vediamo mercoledì”.

Stiles non _voleva_ essere un adolescente troppo emotivo. Davvero non voleva. Ma non poté fare a meno di sentirsi un po' arrabbiato e deluso mentre tornava a casa. Era appena stato nudo su un podio per diverse ore e Derek non aveva nemmeno chiesto il suo nome. Che diavolo?

Era anche un po' ferito.

Quando si fermò al dipartimento per controllare suo padre, soprattutto per assicurarsi che stesse mangiando quello che doveva, si imbatté in Danny che passeggiava fuori dall'edificio proprio mentre Stiles stava per entrare.

Danny era probabilmente l'opposto di Derek. Era una persona che piaceva a tutti e aveva un modo di rendere l'intera stanza calda e accogliente semplicemente sorridendo. Era il ragazzo più carino che Stiles conoscesse ed era molto più intelligente di Scott. Era anche il ragazzo cui Stiles aveva chiesto se fosse attraente per i ragazzi gay, ciò poteva essere stato po' indelicato, ma a Danny non era importato molto.

“Controlli tuo padre?” sorrise consapevolmente Danny, perché non era un secreto che Stiles cercasse di far mangiare suo padre in modo più sano. Aveva il colesterolo alto, quindi qualcosa doveva essere fatto.

“Sì, devo assicurarmi che non stia mangiando bistecche sette giorni a settimana. Hai finito per oggi?”

Danny dava una mano con gli archivi nel computer del dipartimento in estate, perché era un mago quando si trattava di computer.

“Sì, e tuo papà aveva un burger vegetariano e un'insalata per pranzo, così non devi sgridarlo”.

Stiles voleva baciare Danny, perché era la spia migliore che potesse chiedere, specialmente perché non glielo aveva chiesto affatto. “Ti amo” disse invece e Danny rise prima di camminare verso la macchina. “Sai, dovremmo fare qualcosa qualche volta!”

Non aveva realizzato come questo potesse sembrare, finché Danny non alzò le sopracciglia nella sua direzione. Non sarebbe stato impossibile, dato che Danny era gay e Stiles bisessuale, ma era abbastanza sicuro che a Danny piacesse molto il suo ragazzo e Stiles... sì, Stiles voleva avere Derek. O avrebbe voluto avere, finché Derek non si era dimostrato un imbecille che non sapeva nemmeno il suo nome.

“Non in quel senso” sospirò Stiles e Danny sorrise prima di aprire la portiera della macchina.

“Dovremmo!”

Era una buona cosa che Danny era davvero la più bella persona sul pianeta, perché Stiles non aveva davvero bisogno di fraintendimenti proprio ora. Era ancora arrabbiato con Derek per non essere totalmente cotto di lui.

Il dipartimento aveva uno strano odore misto di armi, uniformi e scartoffie, e Stiles l'aveva amato dalla prima volta in cui ci era entrato.

“Ehi papà” salutò mentre trovò suo padre seduto alla sua scrivania, firmando probabilmente carte importanti.

Suo padre alzò lo sguardo e sorrise brevemente, prime di ritornare alle sue carte. “Sei venuto per assicurarti che segua il tuo menù, figliolo?”

“No, ho già delle spie che mi dicono quando imbrogli”. Stiles sorrise ampiamente quando suo padre si accigliò.

“Com'era il lavoro?”

Cambiare argomento. Furbo.

“Bene”. _E quando ho finito, ho posato con il sedere nudo di fronte a un altro ragazzo per ore. Il mio pene sarà probabilmente mostrato in un'esibizione, come ti sembra?_ Stiles si chiese se suo padre avrebbe ucciso prima lui o Derek.

“Sei sicuro di non voler ancora andare al college?”

“Il prossimo anno, papà, il prossimo anno. Allora potrai mangiare tutta la spazzatura che vuoi”.

“Sto contando i giorni”.

Sarebbe stato divertente se Stiles non sospettasse che fosse, di fatto, vero.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles sapeva di starsi comportando come un bambino quando non voleva alzarsi dal letto il prossimo giorno. Era stato lì tutta la mattina, cercando di evitare il fatto che dovesse andare al lavoro alla fine. Era mezzanotte quando finalmente riuscì a convincersi di farsi la doccia e preparasi. Era un piccolo conforto che Derek raramente andava al locale durante il turno di notte, ma Stiles non si sentiva neanche di rischiare di incontrarlo. Aveva anche programmato di non andare all'istituto d'arte domani, perché questa era la sua maturità.

Ciò che era ancora più imbarazzante era che non aveva nemmeno la ragione per essere ferito, perché era un barista dove Derek comprava il suo caffè ed era solo successo di candidarsi come modello, ma non era molto più di questo per qualcun altro. Eccetto per Stiles. Perché Stiles era idiota.

Non era nemmeno normale essere così turbato da qualcosa del genere. Aveva cercato di dirsi di calmarsi, ma il suo cervello doveva essere diventato sordo durante la notte.

Isaac sembrava sapere che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato nel momento esatto in cui Stiles entrò dalla porta, ma non chiese e neanche accennò. Stiles voleva baciarlo.

“Ho parlato con Scott e Danny ieri” disse Isaac quando il turno era finito. “Pensiamo a una Video Game Night venerdì. Ci stai?”

Proprio quello che serviva a Stiles. Qualcosa che distraesse la sua mente. Voleva baciare tutti i suoi amici ora. “Sì, sicuramente”.

“Fantastico” il sorriso di Isaac accennò sollievo, come se fosse troppo preoccupato che Stiles fosse troppo depresso per fare qualcosa.

Qualche ora dopo, Stiles era da solo nel locale, il che era assurdo se uno pensava di rischiare a rubare. Ma c'era tipo un crimine all'anno a Beacon Hills, e solitamente era qualcuno che superava i limiti di velocità, probabilmente non doveva neanche preoccuparsi.

Voleva nascondersi e morire quando catturò la vista di Derek attraverso la finestra. Era come se avesse un radar che rendeva tutto meno importante ogni volta che Derek era intorno. Ora stava per attraversare la porta come se non avesse ferito i sentimenti stupidi di Stiles solo ieri, accigliato come se niente di serio fosse accaduto. Questa frase davvero non aveva nessun senso se Stiles non si stesse riferendo a Derek. Ma era così, quindi funzionava.

Velocemente, Stiles preparò il triplo espresso e solo quando Derek raggiunse il bancone, spinse la tazza sopra. C'era davvero una parte positiva di Derek nell'ordinare sempre la stessa cosa, in situazioni come queste.

“Non preoccuparti” sospirò quando Derek sembrò un po' sorpreso e raggiunse i soldi. “Non è come se non mi avessi dato mancia abbastanza da avere caffè gratis per il resto dell'anno, comunque”.

Qualche settimana prima, Stiles non avrebbe mai pensato che sarebbe stato stato in grado di girarsi da Derek, perché _ciao, prendi l'opportunità di guardare_ , ma lo fece ora. Fece finta di essere occupato di riempire nuove tazze, anche se erano già più che abbastanza, e poi pulì la macchina dell'espresso, anche se l'aveva già fatto due volte.

Derek rimase per alcuni secondi. Stiles lo sapeva perché non aveva sentito la campanella tintinnare e il suo cuore era bloccato in gola. Era ridicolo anche solo per comportarsi in questo modo. Non aveva una ragione. Si comportava come se avesse tre anni.

Sentì il suono dei soldi di Derek posati sul bancone, probabilmente con una banconota o due, e resistette all'urgenza di girarsi e urlargli di riprendere i soldi.

In segreto, voleva che Derek gli chiedesse cosa ci fosse di sbagliato, così Stiles poteva dimenticare tutto sul suo comportamento idiota e continuare a mentirsi che Derek si interessava ed era anche lui segretamente innamorato. Ma Derek era probabilmente più emozionalmente stitico di chiunque altro Stiles avesse incontrato prima, e solo un momento prima poté sentire il suono della campanella.

Quando si girò, trovò abbastanza soldi sul bancone da pagare per i prossimi quattro triplo espresso e si sentì come se dovesse imbustarli e restituirli a Derek, perché Derek era uno stupido per non amare Stiles.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il giorno seguente, Stiles si svegliò alle sette, anche se aveva lavorato fino tardi e il suo cuore era tormentato da una coscienza sporca. Non si alzò e osservò i minuti trascorrere sull'orologio sul comodino a lato del letto. Fece un altro round di pensieri _forse dovrei andare perché conta su di me_ intorno alle dieci e mezza, ma poi scosse la testa “No”.

Non era il suo lavoro assicurarsi che Derek avesse abbastanza pezzi per l'esibizione. Se la sua reputazione nel mondo dell'arte contava qualcosa, almeno da quello che Stiles era stato in grado di dire dagli articoli, non era come se potesse andare in crisi se Stiles non posava nudo su un podio per altre ore.

Forse era strano che Stiles volesse che Derek avesse bisogno di lui. Forse quello era normale per qualcuno che aveva una cotta per uno straniero dopo averlo visto per cinque minuti alcuni giorni a settimana. Forse non voleva che Derek fosse un'altra Lydia nella sua vita.

Uscì dal letto a mezzogiorno e un quarto e fece colazione – cereali e latte in una ciotola, era come se potesse essere su Top Chef. C'era ancora una sensazione nel suo stomaco che stesse facendo qualcosa di incredibilmente stupido di cui si sarebbe rammaricato, ma fece del suo meglio per ignorarlo e decidere di passare alcune ore giocando online.

La sua sporca coscienza l'avrebbe ucciso. Si sentì male intorno alle due del pomeriggio per aver lasciato Derek così. Forse aspettava Stiles. Forse era preoccupato che qualcosa fosse successo sulla strada. O _forse_ , si disse Stiles severamente, sta parlando con Erica Reyes, perché Derek non aveva ovviamente problemi a parlare con lei.

Stiles odiò il suo cervello per pensare a pensieri che non aveva approvato e cercò di chiamare Scott sei volte senza risultato, prima di ricordarsi che Scott era via con la famiglia di Allison per l'intero giorno.

Era incredibilmente stupido, lo sapeva, ma ancora decise di andare al bar. Voleva parlare con Isaac per un po' mentre c'era poca gente e forse prendere una tazza di caffè per sé.

Proprio mentre aprì la porta, vide Derek davanti al bancone e Isaac parlare con lui. Traditore fu la prima parola che apparve nella mente di Stiles e non era nemmeno sicuro a chi si stesse riferendo. Poi andò in panico perché Isaac alzò lo sguardo al suono della campanella (Stiles stava per passarci sopra con la sua jeep un centinaio di volte fino alla sua _morte_ ) e disse: “Eccolo qui”.

La cosa normale e sensibile da fare sarebbe stata entrare e inventare una stupida scusa per non essere andato, tipo che suo padre aveva avuto un attacco o che il suo gatto era morto. Ma no, Stiles, perché non era né normale né sensibile, si girò e camminò via. Perché non era per niente la sua missione evitare Derek fino all'anno prossimo, ovviamente.

“Stiles!” lo chiamò Isaac, ma veramente, non era come se potesse tornare lì e dire _oh ciao, non stavo per uscire dalla porta quando ti ho visto perché ti sto_ evitando _o qualcosa del genere_. No, Stiles continuò a camminare, un po' più veloce del normale, non paranoico come una persona farebbe.

“Stiles”.

Non fu un urlo questa volta. Derek non doveva essere rumoroso per far registrare al cervello di Stiles ogni dannata sillaba che usciva dalla sua bocca. Cercò davvero tanto di fermarsi, ma era come se il suo corpo volesse tradirlo e muoversi di sua volontà, quando la sua bocca scattò: “Così _adesso_ ti interessi del mio nome?”

Prima che potesse dire altro di altrettanto imbarazzante e probabilmente strappato direttamente da un film per femminucce, si affrettò lungo la strada e pregò che Derek non cercasse di seguirlo. Era così idiota. Merda, era _così_ idiota. Per non parlare di una regina del dramma. Avrebbe potuto avere il proprio Tempo della Nostra Vita, interpretato da lui solo, e sarebbe stata una tragedia per ventisette stagioni.

Non presentarsi all'istituto d'arte – il più grande errore di sempre, decise, quando finalmente cadde giù dal letto. Non era come se potesse tornare al lavoro, perché Isaac sapeva che stava scappando da Derek e ora aveva intenzione di chiedere perché. Non era come se la sua ritirata di oggi fosse stata sottile. Inoltre, dicendo quello che aveva detto a Derek cancellava definitivamente quel piccolo punteggio che avrebbe potuto avere sul fattore cordialità. Aveva probabilmente rovinato la (probabilmente molto piccola) probabilità di affascinare anche i pantaloni di Derek.

Era impossibile spiegare quello che aveva fatto con qualcosa che non lo faceva sembrare ancora più idiota, dopotutto.

Trascorse il resto della giornata alla ricerca di college che accettavano richieste in ritardo in Alaska.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Giovedì, Stiles lavorò di nuovo al turno mattutino e si sentì come se non potesse respirare quando l'orologio al polso si muoveva lentamente a un quarto alle sei. Non era stato in grado di dormire tutta la notte, perché aveva pensato a questa particolare conversazione. Non ci sarebbe stato nessuno a salvarlo se Derek decideva di ucciderlo, o ancora peggio: farlo piangere.

Stiles non aveva pianto da quando sua madre era morta e questo fu anni prima. Non era pronto per farlo ancora in tempi vicini.

Venti minuti alle sei, Stiles sistemò una tazza di triplo espresso sul bancone e decise di sparire nel retro. Derek poteva fare due più due. Avrebbe capito. Qualche minuto dopo, la campanella tintinnò e Stiles trattenne il respiro. Se era qualcuno di diverso da Derek (non poteva essere, ma uno non poteva essere sicuro al cento per cento, giusto?) l'avrebbero chiamato in un paio di minuti e se era Derek... beh, non l'avrebbe fatto.

Rimase lì più a lungo di quanto fosse probabilmente necessario, anche se la campanella era già suonata un'altra volta perché aveva paura che Derek sarebbe stato lì ad aspettarlo quando sarebbe ritornato.

Il locale era vuoto quando tornò indietro e c'erano soldi sul bancone – nessuna sorpresa. Si era quasi aspettato che Derek avrebbe lasciato una nota per lui, insieme ai soldi, ma c'era solo un'assurda mancia.

Il giorno dopo, Stiles voleva chiamare i suoi amici e dire loro che era seriamente malato e non poteva partecipare alla Video Game Night, ma non voleva, perché Isaac avrebbe detto agli altri del piccolo incidente dell'altro giorno, quando Stiles era praticamente fuggito dal locale. Gli sarebbe piaciuto essere lì per difendersi quando sarebbe successo.

Scott era l'unico presente quando arrivò, il che non era strano perché era casa di Scott dopotutto. Era anche un piccolo sollievo, perché Stiles voleva essere l'unico a dirgli della sua uscita da pazzo.

“Non ero sicuro se avresti indossato i vestiti” ghignò Scott mentre faceva un passo all'interno, e Stiles fu molto contento che la Signora McCall non fosse a casa, perché avrebbe _molto_ frainteso quella frase.

“È saltato fuori che non avrò a che fare con gli affari delle esibizioni nude” Stiles si fece i complimenti per provare davvero a scherzarci sopra.

La faccia di Scott cadde subito. Stiles dovette complimentarsi con lui per essere un amico abbastanza di sostegno per avere davvero il tatto di essere sorpreso dal fallimento di Stiles. Qualcun altro se lo sarebbe aspettato. Poteva anche significare che Scott fosse un po' lento per non essere ancora in grado di prevedere questo tipo di cose dopo essere stato amico di Stiles per così tanto.

“No! Perché? Pensavo che saresti stato sposato adesso”.

“È saltato fuori che non sapeva nemmeno il mio _nome_ ”. Sì, Stiles era perfettamente consapevole di quanto sembrasse uno di quelle ragazze nei film per adolescenti, quando parlavano dei loro perduti ragazzi.

“Davvero? Avrei pensato che ti avesse spiato abbastanza da sapere il tuo nome adesso”. Forse era un'indicazione che il mondo di oggi era malato, quando Scott suppose che le persone si spiavano a vicenda online abbastanza da trovare queste cose senza porre una domanda. O forse era stato amico di Stiles troppo a lungo.

“Penso che sia così perché è troppo vecchio”.

Stiles non ebbe l'opportunità di rispondere, perché Isaac e Danny attraversarono la porta. Bussare non faceva apparentemente parte della loro educazione.

Notò lo sguardo che Isaac gli diede, ma cercò di evitare la conversazione. Almeno per ora. Sarebbe stato in grado di occuparsi di quello tra un po', quando nessuno stava ascoltando.

Avevano passato metà pomeriggio senza avere una conversazione al riguardo, fin quando Scott chiese a Stiles di riempire la ciotola degli snack. Non fu una sorpresa quando Isaac si offrì di aiutarlo e sapeva che sarebbe stato inevitabile. Era sicuramente meglio avere questa conversazione nella casa di Scott che a lavoro.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese subito Isaac mentre entrarono in cucina.

Stiles fece del suo meglio nel fingere di cercare negli armadietti, anche se era ben consapevole di dove Scott tenesse gli snack.

“Cosa?” chiese con disinvoltura, cercando di sembrare come se non sapesse di cosa Isaac stesse parlando, il che era sicuramente stupido, perché Isaac era lì quando Stiles era scappato dalla porta.

“Potrei parlare riguardo quella volta di quando sei corso dal locale perché il ragazzo che hai aiutato era lì”.

“Oh, giusto”. Stiles la smise con le stronzate quando si girò e trovò Isaac in piedi con due sacchetti di patatine nelle mani, guardandolo. Isaac 1, Stiles 0.

“Non è stata l'esperienza migliore della mia vita avere uno dei nostri regolari chiedermi dove fossi, perché avevi promesso di passare e poi non ti sei presentato. Ho pensato che avessi avuto un incidente!”

“Non è stato nemmeno lontanamente così interessante” borbottò Stiles e passò la punta del dito sul bordo della ciotola degli snack.

“Ti interessa dirmi quanto fosse così non interessante, allora?”

“Non proprio” tentò, ma Isaac lo guardò di nuovo e Stiles si arrese. “Dovevo fare da modello per lui, sai, perché è un artista e io...” si spense, chiedendosi se la migliore scelta di parole fosse _lo perseguito_ o _voglio perdere la verginità con lui_.

“Sei cotto di lui?” offrì Isaac.

“Piuttosto male, sì” sorrise docilmente Stiles, sentendosi come un idiota quanto Isaac roteò gli occhi.

“Avrei dovuto saperlo”.

“Beh, non era davvero così difficile da capire. Voglio dire, credo di dover avere un'altra ossessione ora che ho superato Lydia”. Si strinse nelle spalle, raggiungendo il sacchetto di patatine, ma Isaac la spinse lontana da lui. “Cosa vuoi che dica?”

“Non mi hai detto cosa è successo”.

“Sei un amico difficile da accontentare” borbottò Stiles, ma sospirò in sconfitta. “Beh, ero lì, nudo, molto nudo. Così spaventosamente. Dio, ero _così_ nudo”.

“ _Stiles_ ” scattò Isaac. “Concentrati”.

“Va bene, va bene! Beh, ero lì, nudo” disse ancora e Isaac si lamentò come se fosse nel dolore. “E lui mi stava ritraendo, e mi sentivo come Rose in Titanic, ma non avevo il pendente, sai? Credo che non sarebbe sembrato così bello su di me, dato che non ho le tette, comunque. Allora, abbiamo deciso che sarei ritornato mercoledì, che era due giorni fa. Beh, lo sai, dato che eri lì quando sono scappato dalla scena del crimine, così per dire. Ma poi stavamo per lasciare l'istituto d'arte e gli stavo tipo dicendo che mio padre è lo Sceriffo e lui era tutto tipo _Oh mio dio! Perché non me l'hai detto prima_ , ma non in così tante parole, perché non fa doppie frasi di fila. E io gli ho chiesto come non poteva capire che ero il figlio dello Sceriffo, perché sai, non è come se Stilinski fosse il nuovo Jones, giusto? E lui era tutto tipo: _Non so nemmeno il tuo nome_ e ho probabilmente avuto una reazione eccessiva”.

“E poi cosa?”

“No, direi che questo è tutto”.

“Hai deciso di non presentarti al prossimo incontro perché non sapeva il tuo nome?”

Suonava ancora più stupido ora, più di quanto era suonato nella testa di Stiles nei giorni passati, e non era come se ci avesse pensato in termini positivi.

“Uh, quando lo dici in questo modo” borbottò, ma decise di non approfondire ulteriormente.

“Dovresti probabilmente parlare con lui”.

“È _probabilmente_ non così necessario” dissentì Stiles. Sì, perché no, non avrebbe parlato con Derek. Parlare con Derek in una buona giornata era come parlare a una pietra morta, e non voleva davvero scoprire come fosse in una brutta giornata.

“È un abituale, Stiles”.

“Sì, lo so. Conosco anche l'ordine e questa mattina ha funzionato abbastanza perfettamente consegnarlo sul bancone e nascondersi nel retro fin quando non se ne è andato. Ha ancora pagato e tutto il resto”. Stiles parlò velocemente, perché pensava che forse avrebbe reso la sua idiozia meno ovvia.

“Stiles” scattò di nuovo Isaac e Stiles si sentì come se fosse rimproverato solo un po'.

“Sì, Isaac”.

“Sapeva già il tuo nome”.

“No, non lo sapeva. Voglio dire, l'ha saputo ieri, perché sai, il modo in cui l'hai urlato, probabilmente ora l'intera città lo sa”.

“Mi ha chiesto il tuo nome settimane fa, perché ho una targhetta e tu no, e lui ha chiesto perché, e io gli ho detto che non indossi la tua perché non ti piace il tuo vero nome, ma che noi ti chiamiamo solo Stiles”.

“Sto davvero avendo un momento difficile a immaginare Derek usare così tante parole” disse Stiles seccamente, sicuro che Isaac stesse dicendo scemenze per farlo stare meglio.

“Okay, bene, ha detto ' _tu hai una targhetta, l'altro ragazzo no_ '”.

Stiles pensò che questo suonasse davvero più simile a Derek. Non la voce però, perché Isaac era inutile quando si trattava di fare impressione.

“SNACK!” urlò Scott dal piano di sopra, facendoli entrambi sobbalzare, e Stiles afferrò velocemente un sacchetto dal braccio di Isaac.

“Perché avrebbe detto che non sapeva il mio nome se lo sa? Non ha senso”.

“Ammetteresti che hai fatto un po' di ricerche e conosci cose su di lui che non hanno senso, proprio così?”

 _In realtà sì_ , perché Stiles non era del tutto così consapevole di quanto rendesse le persone a disagio quando diceva che già conosceva abbastanza di loro. Ma apparentemente, Derek non era della stessa opinione. Pensò che avesse senso, più o meno.

“Non penso”.

“È come se avessi qualcosa nel tuo DNA che rende impossibile per te rendertela semplice”.

“Sì, è come un gene recessivo, dalla parte di mio padre. Non posso farci niente”.

Isaac sembrò come se stesse cercando di non ridere e Stiles si sentì un po' meglio. Non perché Derek apparentemente era follemente e irrevocabilmente innamorato di lui, come Bella Swan, ma anche perché Isaac era un buon amico alla fine della giornata.

“Sei un idiota” sospirò Isaac, mentre ritornavano al piano di sopra con le ciotole degli snack.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Il giorno dopo Stiles lavorò duro per avere abbastanza coraggio per andare all'istituto d'arte e, beh, niente scuse, perché Derek era il cattivo, ma almeno posare su un podio per altre ore così che il pezzo potesse essere finito per l'esibizione.

Erano quasi le otto del pomeriggio quando accese finalmente la sua jeep e guidò per la strada, il suo cuore batteva come se stesse per saltare fuori dal petto e andare fino a casa nel momento in cui entrò nell'istituto. Non c'era Erica Reyes nella reception e nessuno sembrava esserci per chiedere informazioni. Sospettava che Derek fosse nella stessa stanza della scorsa volta, perché aveva lasciato tutte le sue cose quando avevano finito la loro sessione _Stiles è nudo con un ragazzo più grande_. Il problema era che Stiles era troppo preoccupato guardando e pensando e annusando Derek per prestare attenzione a dove stesse camminando.

Qualche volta non era troppo impressionato di sé.

In realtà, lo era per la maggior parte del tempo.

Stiles scosse la testa, cercando di schiarirla dai pensieri e si guardò intorno. Riconobbe il corridoio a sinistra e decise di fare un tentativo. Quale era la cosa peggiore che potesse succedere, veramente? Eccetto che potesse perdersi e morire di fame, ed era sabato, quindi nessuno poteva trovarlo fino a lunedì e allora sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Ma quello non era molto probabile, cercò di dirsi, anche se era un po' spaventato dal pensiero di camminare da solo intorno a un istituto vuoto.

Se ci fosse un assassino con un'ascia nell'edificio, sarebbe stato contento perché Stiles sarebbe morto solo sentendo rumore di passi non suoi. Era il sogno per degli assassini, davvero. A meno che loro non godevano davvero nel fare-a-pezzi-la-gente-mentre-erano-vivi, perché allora sarebbe stato il loro peggiore incubo.

Oh dio, ci pensò davvero così tanto ancora.

Ci vollero ben quindici minuti prima che trovasse la stessa stanza e durante questo tempo Stiles aveva pensato di fare una chiamata di emergenza due volte e mandato cinque messaggi spaventati a Scott, che gli disse solo di continuare a camminare. Era il peggiore degli amici.

Stiles dimenticò tutto sull'essere spaventato quando trovò la giusta stanza. Se lo sentiva. Forse era l'odore. O forse era il modo in cui il suo petto si strinse mentre guardava nella fessura della porta. Era sia sorpreso che no di trovare Derek. Stava disegnando, la mano si muoveva furiosamente, solo per sfumare di nuovo le linee qualche secondo dopo. Stiles voleva stare lì e guardare lo sguardo sul suo viso e il modo in cui parlava a sé troppo piano perché Stiles sentisse. Voleva solo guardare, perché questo Derek non era quello che Stiles conosceva. Gli piaceva questo Derek. Voleva questo Derek.

Schiarendosi la gola stranamente, busso sommessamente alla porta e la spinse. Gli occhi di Derek scattarono dal cavalletto a lui al suono e la sua faccia si chiuse all'istante. Stiles si odiò per avere questo effetto su Derek.

Cercò di trovare la voce, ma passò un lungo e intenso silenzio prima che riuscisse a gracchiare: “Ehi”.

Derek non rispose. Guardò semplicemente Stiles e c'era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che lo fece sentire un po' a disagio. Stiles non poteva nemmeno dire cosa fosse.

“Io-” iniziò e smise immediatamente. Era strano, era solo intorno a Derek che Stiles non sapeva cosa dire. O Stiles raramente sapeva cosa dire, ma intorno alle altre persone non si interessava e parlava comunque. Con Derek, la sua mente era vuota. Vuota. Vuota. “Beh, sono qui” sbottò Stiles, quando il silenzio divenne troppo soffocante per lui.

Derek alzò un sopracciglio, come per dire: _ovviamente_.

“Se vuoi finire il dipinto”.

Dentro, Stiles voleva urlare: _e tu sai il mio nome, bastardo! Perché non mi hai detto che sei totalmente interessato a me?!_ Fu felice che almeno aveva abbastanza filtro per fermarsi dal dirlo troppo forte.

“Va bene” disse Derek dopo un momento. Posò la tela che aveva ora sul cavalletto e la mise contro il muro, dietro a loro, impedendo a Stiles di vedere ciò che stava ritraendo. Poi scomparve in un'altra stanza e tornò con quella che Stiles pensò fosse lui. Non poteva vedere nemmeno quella.

Rimase confuso per un secondo quando Derek lo guardò come se aspettasse qualcosa e poi il cervello scattò. “Oh giusto, _nudo_. Continuo a dimenticare quella parte”.

Fu ancora più imbarazzante spogliarsi dell'ultima volta, perché Stiles cercò di renderlo un po' più sexy e non affrettato. Sospettò di non esserci riuscito molto bene, ma almeno non inciampò su se stesso, o piantò la faccia nella parete.

“Come l'ultima volta” disse Derek prima che Stiles potesse chiederlo, e fu un po' di sollievo perché Stiles non era veramente confortevole nell'avere conversazioni mentre il suo pene era visibile per le altre persone che non erano se stesso e le sue fantasie.

Odiava salire sul podio. Era come se la luce della sera fosse solennemente su di lui adesso, circondandolo, e in qualche modo era ancora peggio dei faretti. Il suo corpo non era quello di un top model. Sicuramente no. Era allampanato e goffo e pallido. Le sue ossa iliache erano un po' troppo prominenti per essere anche solo un po' sexy, e il leggero accenno di addominali e pettorali non erano sufficienti a renderlo migliore. Era come l'esempio scolastico di un nerd. Senza gli occhiali. E le bretelle. Stiles non aveva effettivamente mai indossato bretelle, il che era sempre qualcosa. Non voleva nemmeno iniziare ad analizzare il suo membro. Onestamente. Era come, non andare lì, cervello.

Rimanere in piedi fu ancora un po' più facile questa volta, perché continuò a dare sguardi di nascosto a Derek e sperò che lui non se ne accorgesse. In un primo momento guardava tipo una volta ogni dieci minuti. Poi scese a cinque. Dopo un'ora o giù di lì, Stiles girava a malapena lo sguardo.

“Posso parlare?” chiese, sentendo come se le sue orecchie fossero doloranti per ascoltare i colpi del carboncino su spessa, carta marrone.

“No”.

“Proseguo comunque”. Ignorò lo sguardo fulminante che Derek gli diede. “Sto pensando che dovresti cambiare il tuo ordine. Sai, sono abbastanza sicuro che il triplo espresso ti causerà presto un'ulcera se non ti fermi. È roba forte. Ci lavoro, sai? So di cosa sto parlando. Inoltre dovresti iniziare a dire grazie, perché è maleducato essere maleducati”.

“Stiles” disse Derek e Stiles lo guardò perché, ovviamente, Derek non soffriva di amnesia questa volta. “Zitto”.

Perché l'aveva chiesto così gentilmente, Stiles si zittì. Per quindici minuti buoni, e poi tornò a infastidire nuovamente Derek. Era sicuro che Derek lo amasse da qualche parte nel profondo.

Parlò assolutamente di nulla. Okay, beh, un bel po' dei Pokémon, perché gli piaceva davvero il modo in cui il suo attuale gioco proseguiva e aveva un sacco di insoliti e cazzuti Pokémon. Ritenne che Derek avrebbe dovuto saperlo perché avrebbe reso Stiles più attraente ai suoi occhi. Era in grado di portare cibo a casa, giusto? Era come un istinto di base e roba del genere.

Anche se Derek lo fulminava con lo sguardo come se volesse uccidere Stiles, non gli disse di stare di nuovo zitto. Stiles pensò che questo fosse un miglioramento. Poi smise di parlare, perché i suoi occhi avevano trovato i muscoli sulle braccia di Derek e il modo impressionante in cui si flettevano e rilassavano con i movimenti. Voleva solo toccare. Solo una volta nella sua vita.

E poi il suo sguardo si incollò alle labbra di Derek e alla leggera curva dell'arco di Cupido. Non erano piene come quelle di Stiles, ma Stiles aveva sempre avuto l'impressione di avere una bocca femminile e Derek sicuramente non l'aveva. Sembravano morbide e dure allo stesso tempo.

Stiles voleva scorrere la punta delle dita lungo la barba sulla mascella di Derek, solo per sentire il graffio ruvido contro di loro. Voleva strofinare la guancia contro quella di Derek, pensando che probabilmente avrebbe punto e bruciato solo un po', ma voleva provare come ci si sentiva. Solo una volta.

E Stiles voleva vedere Derek nudo. Come sembrava il suo stomaco senza niente a coprirlo. Non pensava che le ossa iliache di Derek fossero troppo prominenti e pensava che Derek avesse gli addominali. Sapeva per certo che Derek aveva pettorali, perché erano visibili attraverso le sue maglie strette e, _oh mio dio_ , le dita di Stiles prudevano di nuovo.

Se questo sarebbe stato un porno, Derek avrebbe gettato il cavalletto da parte ore fa e scopato Stiles sul podio in tutte le posizioni possibili e probabilmente tutte quelle impossibili, di quelle che creavano anche una lombalgia. Stiles non credeva che gli sarebbe dispiaciuto, però. In realtà, potrebbe, ma nella sua testa gli andava tutto bene quello che Derek aveva in serbo per lui.

Era più imbarazzante tornare alla realtà e rendersi conto di essere sul punto di diventare un po' troppo interessato alle sue fantasie di quanto fosse appropriato quando si era nudi. Si concentrò fortemente su anziani che si baciavano e serpenti. Era terrorizzato dai serpenti, e fu _così_ sollevato quando fu in grado di prevenire l'imminente situazione.

Era quasi mezzanotte quando Derek abbassò il suo carboncino e i muscoli di Stiles tremavano fortemente. Si vestì in fretta quando Derek si girò, perché in qualche modo era ancora un po' imbarazzante rimettere i vestiti, anche se era stato nudo per ore.

“Vuoi che ritorni?” non era come se ci sperasse tanto, ma rimase deluso quando Derek scosse la testa.

“No, ho la base. È tutto quello che mi serve per finire”.

“Oh”. Lo stomaco di Stiles rimbalzò. Non gli piaceva il modo in cui diventava un adolescente con ormoni e drammi intorno a Derek. Voleva essere grande e forte. Voleva impressionare. Stiles non era mai stato bravo con niente di questo. Si tirò la maglia sopra la testa abbastanza rudemente, cercando di distrarre il cervello con un po' di terminazione nervosa. Funzionava quasi soltanto al cinquanta per cento. “Allora, quando sarà la mostra?”

“Ci sarà un annuncio sul giornale” disse Derek bruscamente, come se volesse che Stiles scomparisse.

Stiles nemmeno capì come successe, ma fu come se i suoi piedi avessero camminato lungo la stanza per stare di fronte a Derek, troppo vicino, di volontà propria. E ora guardava negli occhi di Derek, e Derek guardava nei suoi, e il suo cervello gli stava urlando di allungarsi per un bacio. Proprio mentre stava per farlo, Derek fece un paio di veloci passi indietro.

Stiles uscì dal suo stato di trance e arrossì fortemente quando si rese conto che era quasi in punta di piedi. Non poteva davvero avere una scusa per questo.

“Ci vediamo al locale” borbottò e fuggì dalla scena. Vagò nei corridoi senza fine più a lungo di quanto fosse normale, ma era meglio che stare seduto nella jeep. Era stupido, lo sapeva, perché si innamorava sempre sbadatamente con persone che erano, uno: fuori dal suo livello. Due: probabilmente nemmeno attratte da lui. Tre: sette anni più grande di lui. Quattro: scontrose e nemmeno piaceva a loro. Gli ultimi due potevano essere esclusivamente per Derek.

Era come se il cuore di Stiles avesse bisogno di una lezione su come fare il suo lavoro correttamente. Non poteva occuparsi di questo. Era come se fosse condannato a essere quello con il cuore spezzato per sempre. No, chi era melodrammatico?

Stiles. Stiles era sempre stato troppo di tutto ciò di cui uno non dovrebbe essere.

Appoggiò la fronte contro il volante per un momento, semplicemente respirando un po', prima di accendere la macchina e guidare fino a casa. Suo padre lavorava al turno di notte, così non aveva bisogno di spiegare perché stava tornando a casa tardi e sembrava un quattordicenne depresso.

Semplicemente non era giusto che Scott aveva trovato Allison al liceo e che probabilmente sarebbero stati legati per la vita, e Stiles era cotto di un artista scontroso che probabilmente era molto etero e odiava le budella di Stiles.

Voleva essere voluto da qualcuno così tanto che faceva male solo un po' tra le costole quando andava a letto. Solo un po'. Come un pizzico di senso di colpa. O vergogna. Voleva anche essere Jackson a volte. Il più grande stronzo in città, ma bello e ricco, e in coppia con Lydia Martin. Stiles non era davvero niente di tutto questo. Non che lui fosse brutto. Era solo nella _media_ in ogni modo possibile. Altezza media. Probabilmente il peso era un po' meno della media. Aspetto medio. Voti un po' più alti della media. Era come più e meno, tutto uniforme, e alla fine, era proprio sullo zero. Nel mezzo di tutti gli altri.

Stiles si chiese se dovesse truccarsi gli occhi con l'eyeliner e bucarsi tutte le parti del corpo, perché era così emo. Poi si disse che andava tutto bene se non diceva più niente a nessuno. Sul lato positivo, probabilmente avrebbe visto Derek ogni mattina per un po', e con il tempo, Derek poteva sciogliersi al suo fascino. Stiles poteva essere persistente quando aveva bisogno di esserlo.


	2. Chapter 2

_Give me highs, give me lows,_  
 _Give me thorns with my rose_  
 _I want everything_  
 _When you laugh, when you cry,_  
 _If you're sober or high,_  
 _I want everything_  
 _Kaleidoscope – The Script_

Il problema era che Derek sembrava aver smesso di esistere tutto d'un tratto dopo quella notte. In un primo momento, Stiles pensò che fosse perché aveva lavorato nei turni di pomeriggio e sera per due settimane e che Derek doveva aver preso il suo consiglio, eliminando finalmente i suoi tripli espressi. Ma poi non si presentò nemmeno alla solita ora durante il turno del mattino e Stiles iniziò a preoccuparsi.

Non che pensava che Derek potesse aver avuto un incidente o cose così, perché era terrificante e se mai una macchina lo colpisse, Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che l'auto avrebbe ricevuto il danno più grande. No, Stiles era più preoccupato che Derek lo stesse evitando. Non era logico che venisse ogni mattina per quasi tutta l'estate per comprare caffè e poi fermarsi proprio quando Stiles aveva reso abbastanza chiaro che voleva baciare Derek. In realtà, lo voleva ancora. Davvero tanto.

Alla fine di settembre, quando era passato tipo un mese e mezzo da quella sera all'istituto d'arte, Stiles vide l'annuncio per la mostra sul giornale. Era davvero una grande cosa, con colori vivaci e bei caratteri, e sicuramente non da Derek in nessun modo. Stiles si disse che lo fosse. Era tristemente scoraggiante ogni volta che si rendeva conto di non conoscere molto bene Derek. O affatto.

Durante le scorse settimane, Stiles si stava quasi abituando a una vita dove continuava a googlare Derek quasi ogni notte e a struggersi nel letto per un po' prima di andare a dormire. Era sicuro che alla fine sarebbe sparito perché ora non riusciva nemmeno a vedere Derek di persona, e forse sarebbe stato più facile. Si sentì ancora un po' tradito. Derek avrebbe potuto dire qualcosa, tipo _ehi, in realtà, non tornerò più al locale_. Allo stesso tempo, Stiles si sentì stupido anche solo per aver pensato che Derek avrebbe dovuto dirglielo. Non era come se fossero amici.

Stiles non era orgoglioso di questo, ma un paio di settimane fa era andato all'istituto d'arte per assicurarsi che Derek non fosse di fatto morto. Erica Reyes lo aveva guardato in modo divertente e aveva detto che Derek non era stato lì per secoli, perché aveva finito i suoi pezzi e non aveva più bisogno di spazio per lavorare. Stiles _sicuramente_ non era orgoglioso per il fatto che aveva cercato di farsi dare almeno un numero di telefono, ma lei non aveva ceduto.

Tagliò l'annuncio dal giornale – c'era una foto di Derek in fondo – e lo mise nel libro di Harry Potter che giaceva sul pavimento accanto al suo letto. Si disse che solo così sarebbe stato in grado di dimostrare a Scott e Isaac che stava diventando una celebrità, essere nudo in una mostra perché tutti vedessero. In tutta onestà, Stiles non era sicuro che mettendola in quel modo avrebbe mai convinto i suoi amici a voler venire alla mostra con lui.

Dissero di no. Scott doveva lavorare e Isaac era al college, così lavorava soltanto nei fine settimana e doveva studiare per un esame. Stiles immaginò che potesse andare da solo. Andava solo per guardare i pezzi e non si preoccupava minimamente se Derek potesse esserci di persona oppure no. Se fosse stato Pinocchio, il naso sarebbe stato grande come la Cina in questo momento.

Il problema era che Stiles non sapeva come ci si vestiva per una mostra. Ci sarebbero stati un sacco di gente importante e personaggi famosi? O solo gente comune come lui? Il suo guardaroba in realtà non conteneva che magliette e felpe con cappuccio, e questo era un problema perché era abbastanza sicuro che le sue magliette non fossero un appropriato codice di abbigliamento per una mostra.

Chiamò Isaac in preda al panico e forse Isaac aveva la coscienza sporca per essere un pessimo amico per non scegliere di fallire il suo esame per accompagnare Stiles alla mostra. O era troppo stanco dei piagnucolii che disse a Stiles che poteva prendere in prestito tutte le camicie che voleva, fintanto che rimanesse tranquillo nel farlo. Che era come dire a un bambino che poteva avere tutte le caramelle che voleva, purché non mangiasse niente fino a Natale.

“Sembro stupido?” piagnucolò Stiles, nella camera da letto di Isaac, fissandosi nello specchio attaccato alla parte interna dell'anta del guardaroba.

“Sì”. Isaac sospirò pesantemente e non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo dai suoi libri e appunti.

“Sul serio?” Stiles lo picchiettò sulla testa, cercando un po' di attenzione.

Isaac si girò sulla sedia della scrivania. Era così stufo del comportamento di Stiles che non ebbe nemmeno bisogno di dire qualcosa perché Stiles capisse di aver scavalcato ogni limite ormai. “Stiles. Ti ho _detto_ che potevi venire e usare i miei vestiti, _se_ fossi rimasto tranquillo”.

“Non so se sei stupido per aver anche solo pensato che potessi stare tranquillo, o se sono io quello stupido per aver detto sì a quell'accordo”.

“Probabilmente un po' di entrambi” sospirò Isaac.

“Sembro stupido così?” sussurrò Stiles teatralmente e poi si mise come le ragazze nella rivista Vogue. Almeno questo era quello che aveva immaginato nella sua mente. A giudicare dallo sguardo sul volto di Isaac, non ci era andato nemmeno vicino.

“Ti odio” mormorò Isaac, prima di alzarsi dalla sedia e tirare fuori un'altra camicia che Stiles potesse indossare senza che le maniche fossero troppo lunghe per lui. “Sono troppo alto per questa. Tienila”.

Stiles pensò di aver fatto un grosso errore quando era nella sua jeep un po' più tardi. Indossava la camicia bianca e in realtà gli stava bene. Non sembrava essere a suo agio indossandola, e non aveva indossato una camicia bianca dal funerale di sua madre, così aveva messo sopra anche una delle sue felpe rosse. Se il disegno sarebbe stato troppo imbarazzante, poteva semplicemente coprirsi il volto con il cappuccio e scappare.

Questo quando si rese conto che non solo _lui_ si sarebbe visto nudo, esposto in una grande cornice, ma anche tutti gli altri, e c'era la possibilità che qualcuno l'avrebbe riconosciuto. Sarà una breve visita, decise. Non sarebbe stato in grado di guardare il proprio disegno per molto tempo e non era poi così interessato nel sapere quali altre persone nude avesse disegnato Derek ultimamente.

Si scoprì che non doveva davvero preoccuparsi per questo. Derek era famoso. Tipo, _molto_ famoso ed era stranamente demoralizzante per conto suo. Stiles riuscì a entrare senza che nessuno se ne accorgesse e seguì il flusso di persone. Era una stanza molto grande. Una stanza _molto_ grande. Per pensare anche solo che Derek avesse abbastanza pezzi da riempire questo luogo aveva reso abbastanza ovvio il motivo perché beveva tutto quell'espresso durante l'estate.

Stiles guardò solo i disegni. Il primo era di una donna con tutte le curve e gli angoli giusti ed era veramente sexy. Il pensiero che Derek fosse stato nella stessa stanza con lei per le stesse ore di quanto lo fosse stato con Stiles non era un pensiero che voleva adesso. Dopo quello, li aveva guardati in fretta per assicurarsi che non fosse il suo pezzo e proseguì.

Sentì una donna dire che l'artista non era appassionato di apparizioni pubbliche e aveva deciso di non presentarsi. Aveva detto qualcosa che Derek era eccentrico e timido. Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che quelle fossero parole gentili per dire che Derek era uno stronzo scontroso con una fobia per gli eventi sociali. Non sapeva nemmeno che potesse esserci una _vera_ possibilità per Derek di mostrarsi ed era probabilmente una buona cosa. Stiles ci sperava così tanto che finì per darsi del malato.

Ci volle un sacco di tempo per farsi strada intorno al luogo. Non solo perché c'erano un sacco di persone, ma Derek era anche riuscito a realizzare molti pezzi sorprendenti. Erano ancora più sconvolgenti nella vita reale, vicino come adesso, che cercare le foto su Google.

Cominciò a pensare che forse Derek non era soddisfatto con le competenze da modello di Stiles e avesse deciso di non tenere per niente il pezzo nella mostra, quando girò un angolo e perse il respiro. Spinse il cordino del suo cappuccio in bocca, masticandolo freneticamente, mentre guardava il disegno di fronte a lui. Era come guardare in uno specchio che rendeva tutto dieci volte più grande di quanto fosse in realtà. E faceva sparire i vestiti.

C'era Stiles. E sì, era nudo. Non era come se Derek lo avesse glorificato in qualche modo. Le sue ossa iliache erano ancora troppo prominenti e non c'era nemmeno un accenno di muscoli da qualche parte. Ogni singolo neo era nel posto giusto. Eppure, Stiles trovò sorprendentemente facile guardarsi. Era il suo profilo. Niente di fondamentale o imbarazzante era mostrato o qualcosa del genere. Il naso aveva ancora la sua curva divertente e Derek era riuscito a catturare la sua abitudine di avere sempre la bocca leggermente aperta.

La testa di Stiles era leggermente girata verso lo spettatore, che pensò fosse Derek. C'era una piega in un angolo dell'occhio, come se stesse sorridendo come un idiota e fosse riuscito a toglierlo un momento fa. Poteva quasi vedere il giocherellare nervoso delle dita, anche se l'immagine non si muoveva. Naturalmente non si muoveva – era un _disegno_.

Non si era aspettato di sentirsi in questo modo. La gola stretta. Il modo in cui la lingua si attaccò al palato così all'improvviso. Il modo in cui i suoi occhi furono incapaci di chiudersi. Allo stesso tempo, sentì un improvviso vuoto.

Quando la gente di fronte a lui si spostò – non aveva nemmeno sentito una parola di quello che avevano detto sul pezzo – avanzò leggermente. Era ancora più travolgente da vicino e si fissò; le linee e i tratti lisci del suo volto, le sue ciglia, le braccia magre. Fu strano pensare di essere una bellezza come questa. Non nel modo di Brad Pitt. Ma c'era qualcosa. Forse. Era come se lo Stiles del disegno potesse muoversi in qualsiasi secondo.

I suoi occhi guizzarono sul fondo del disegno, e non era sicuro se dovesse ridere o piangere un po' quando vide il titolo del disegno. _Grazie_. Alla fine, non fece nessuna delle due. Derek aveva uno strano senso dell'umorismo e Stiles voleva ridere, ma aveva tipo la gola bloccata. Era confortante in un modo strano che avesse ascoltato Stiles divagare quella sera, di non bere molti triplo espressi e che era maleducato per non dire grazie. Stiles pensava che un disegno come questo compensasse tutto.

Fu costretto ad andarsene quando la gente iniziò ad affollarsi intorno a lui, cercando di avere un assaggio del disegno. Non voleva che loro lo riconoscessero, anche se voleva restare solo per sentire quello che pensavano dell'immagine.

Fu strano. Era come se l'immagine avesse messo la fine alla sua estate e alla sua cotta (non molto) innocente su Derek. Ora si sentiva come se fosse in uno stato completo da _Sono sicuro che sei la mia anima gemella_. Il fatto era che, probabilmente, non avrebbe mai più rivisto Derek, perché il ragazzo sembrava essere scomparso dalla faccia della Terra.

Andare alla mostra poteva non essere stata una delle idee migliore di Stiles. Aveva sperato in una chiusura, il che era patetico, perché chi aveva bisogno di una chiusura per qualcosa di simile? Ora si sentiva più come se avesse riaperto una vecchia ferita.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Cinque giorni dopo, suo padre lanciò il giornale sul tavolo della cucina di fronte a lui e c'era una foto del disegno di Stiles, sotto il titolo: Derek Hale lascia il segno nella storia dell'arte.

“Vuoi spiegare?” disse suo padre e Stiles si agitò, cercando le parole.

“Sì, beh, ho fatto il modello senza veli per un po'”.

“Sì, posso dirlo”. Suo padre annuì alla foto nel giornale e Stiles cercò di non guardare perché non poteva averne a che fare.

“Questa è praticamente tutta la spiegazione che posso dare”. Non proprio. C'erano un sacco di intere spiegazioni possibili sul perché si fosse offerto, perché aveva proseguito, perché aveva lasciato e poi ripreso, perché il disegno si chiamava _Grazie_. Perché il cuore di Stiles si spezzava un po' ogni volta che ci pensava.

“Stiles” disse suo padre e sembrò serio. “Derek Hale?”

“Cosa? Sono stato lì nudo e mi ha ritratto, e non è come se uscissimo, papà”. Se però dovesse toccare a Stiles decidere, loro lo farebbero.

“Bene, perché è troppo grande per te”.

“Oh mio dio, sono solo sette anni!” protestò Stiles immediatamente, ma cadde il silenzio quando Stiles lo guardò. “Non è come se fossi l'unico a farlo. C'erano un sacco di disegni di gente nuda in quella mostra”.

“Sì, ma loro parlano solo del tuo” disse suo padre, come se Stiles lo sapesse già, e picchiettò le dita sull'articolo.

Stiles cercò di afferrare il giornale per leggerlo, ma suo padre ci sbatté la mano sopra, coprendo le parole.

“Sei sicuro che non ci sia niente tra te e questo Derek Hale?”

“Sì, papà” sospirò Stiles e roteò gli occhi.

“Va bene” replicò lentamente suo padre e lo guardò come se cercasse di determinare se Stiles stesse mentendo o no. “Potrei dover dare un'occhiata al pezzo, allora”.

Stiles lo guardò, perché _ciao_ , suo padre era interessato all'arte come lo era nel mangiare sano.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles non aveva nessuna parola quando lesse l'articolo. Lo avevano chiamato capolavoro. Lo avevano chiamato un momento privato dell'anima dell'artista. Avevano detto che doveva essere qualcuno di speciale, a causa del modo in cui il pezzo teneva tutte le sue ricchezze nascoste, ma _l'aspetto scherzoso negli occhi dell'amante dicevano abbastanza_. Non seppe nemmeno quando così tante righe dozzinali iniziarono a suonargli tanto giuste.

Una parte di lui voleva dire che finalmente qualcuno aveva visto ciò che Stiles aveva saputo fin dal primo momento in cui aveva visto Derek. Un'altra parte voleva inviare una lettera arrabbiata e dire loro di stare zitti, perché faceva male e non sapevano _niente_. La maggior parte di lui voleva trovare Derek per colpirlo in faccia e baciarlo simultaneamente. Si sentiva un po' combattuto ora.

Isaac lo chiamò un'ora dopo. Era mezzo isterico perché anche lui aveva visto il disegno. E disse cose come _Pensavo che stessi dicendo cazzate_ e Eri _davvero nudo_ con _lui_. Quaranta minuti dopo, anche Scott chiamò. Aveva iniziato in un modo molto vicino a _Ma che cazzo, amico, perché non mi hai detto che hai fatto sesso con quel ragazzo?_ Continuò fin quando Stiles non aveva davvero urlato che, anche se voleva che questo fosse successo, non aveva avuto neanche un bacio. Poi Scott era rimasto in silenzio per molto, molto tempo, prima di dire: “Fa davvero schifo essere te, amico”.

Come se Stiles già non lo sapesse.

La più grande sorpresa fu quando Danny chiamò un paio di giorni dopo, e Stiles riuscì a sentire il sorriso compiaciuto nella sua voce. “Allora è qualcuno di speciale?”

“Oh mio dio” sibilò Stiles, perché era al lavoro ed era imbarazzante, anche se il posto era vuoto. “No”.

“Sicuro che è così”.

“Voglio dire, è solo speciale da parte mia” ammise Stiles quasi subito. Aveva davvero bisogno di lavorare sulla sua abilità di resistere a dire tutto alle persone.

“Questa è come la storia della tua vita, Stiles” rise Danny, ma non suonò minimamente cattivo. Danny era probabilmente l'unica persona al mondo che poteva riuscirci.

“Sì” annuì Stiles al telefono, guardandosi intorno per assicurarsi che nessuno si avvicinasse parlando di _Derek_. Qualche cliente già glielo aveva chiesto. Altri lo guardavano stranamente. Stiles sospettava che era perché sapevano come fosse il suo sedere. Era strano.

“Allora, ho parlato con Scott e Isaac. Pensavamo che dovremmo fare qualcosa venerdì, ci stai?”

Ovvio che Stiles ci stava. Aveva bisogno di tutte le distrazioni che poteva avere adesso. _Tutte loro_.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Venerdì arrivò con la pioggia, ma avevano ancora i documenti falsi per entrare in un bar, dove Stiles bevve troppo e vaneggiò ancora e ancora su Derek e i suoi carboncini e il suo cipiglio. Nessuno si lamentò, il che era strano per i suoi amici. Forse avevano finalmente realizzato quanto rotto fosse il suo cuore. Avrebbe dovuto cambiare il suo nome in Stiles Per Sempre Solo Stilinski.

Non fu fino a quando furono in procinto di tornare a casa, già traballando per la strada, che il suo mondo venne capovolto. Aveva perso i suoi amici da qualche parte lungo la strada per la macchina, ma non gli importava molto perché sapeva dove era parcheggiata. Proprio mentre stava per attraversare la strada, pregando che suo padre non fosse di pattuglia – che sicuramente gli avrebbe garantito almeno un anno di castigo –, vide Derek Hale. Derek fottuto Hale che disegnava persone nude, Stiles in particolare, in piedi a pochi metri di distanza da lui.

Stiles si immobilizzò nel suo percorso, un piede sollevato sul terreno, nel mezzo di un passo. Fu abbastanza orgoglioso della sua capacità di equilibrarsi su un piede, davvero.

Derek era solo. Quando Derek _non_ era da solo, comunque?

Stiles lo guardò e Derek guardò lui. Era come se Stiles l'avesse beccato in qualcosa di illegale.

Iniziò a traballare sul suo piede e quasi inciampò, prima di avere l'idea di appoggiare l'altro piede. Quando alzò lo sguardo, Derek si era avvicinato di un passo, una mano tesa per metà verso di lui, come se si fosse preparato a prendere Stiles nella sua caduta.

“Stiles”. Derek lo disse come un avvertimento, come se fosse qualcosa di cattivo, cattivo, cattivo.

“Derek” farfugliò Stiles e fece un piccolo inchino, perché Derek era come un reale tra gli artisti.

“Sei ubriaco”.

Stiles sorrise, annuendo. “Oh mio dio, così ubriaco”.

“Sei solo?”

“No, no. Ho degli amici”. Si sbracciò Stiles, puntando in ogni direzione per indicare che non sapeva esattamente dove fossero, ma erano lì intorno, da qualche parte.

“Dovresti andare a trovarli e andare a casa” gli disse Derek. Era ancora troppo lontano per il piacere di Stiles. Era come una distanza di sicurezza. Come una regola che se fosse stato a un metro e mezzo di distanza, Stiles non avrebbe cercato di baciarlo.

“Sono stato alla mostra” disse Stiles, eccetto che pensava di dire un'altra parola invece di mostra. Suonava più come missione, ma Derek annuì come se avesse capito. Aveva _così_ capito.

“Ho visto il quadro” approfondì, perché voleva che Derek parlasse ancora. Gli piaceva quando Derek parlava.

Derek annuì ancora.

Stiles lo guardò, cercando di porre tutte le domande con i poteri mentali e Derek continuò a guardare, come se si stesse chiedendo che diamine stesse facendo Stiles.

“Cosa ne pensi?” chiese Derek finalmente, sembrando teso, come se Stiles lo stesse spremendo da sempre.

“Va bene” offrì Stiles. Non era come se Derek fosse generoso con i complimenti, così l'avrebbe fatto anche lui.

“Bene” annuì Derek.

Stiles odiò improvvisamente quando Derek annuì. Non era nemmeno un vero cenno. Era solo un'inclinazione all'indietro con la sua testa e poi in avanti. Solo una volta. Non molte volte. Solo una. Stiles voleva scuoterlo.

“Non stai più comprando caffè” indicò.

“No” concordò Derek e Stiles voleva che elaborasse da solo, spiegando perché non venisse più, se era colpa di Stiles, se era solo stanco del caffè, se era solo stanco con il mondo e solo con Stiles.

“Perché?”

“Tu mi hai detto di diminuirli”. Derek sembrò come se non volesse aggiungere altro, ma Stiles lo guardò così intensamente e forse fu il motivo per cui continuò, un po' riluttante: “E ho finito con il mio progetto”.

“Allora iniziane uno nuovo”.

Per un attimo, Stiles fu sicuro che la bocca di Derek si allungasse verso l'alto in corrispondenza degli angoli, solo un po', ma poi tornò al cipiglio in pochi secondi.

“Non è davvero così facile”.

“Posso aiutarti. Sono bravo quando si tratta di brainstorming e idee e _arte_ ”. Stiles non sapeva niente di questo.

“Non è probabilmente una buona idea”.

“Perché volevo baciarti?” gli uscì semplicemente fuori e si agitò, battendosi la mano sulla  
bocca, cercando di portare indietro le parole.

Derek sbatté le palpebre una volta e poi distolse lo sguardo. “Anche questo”.

“È la storia della mia vita” gemette Stiles drammaticamente. Avrebbe rimpianto tutto questo in mattinata. Era ancora più sfigato da ubriaco che da sobrio, il che era un pensiero deprimente. Alcuni probabilmente pensavano che fosse impossibile.

Derek non rispose. Sembrò essere nel dolore, perché Stiles era così idiota.

“Dove abiti?” chiese invece Stiles.

“Cosa?”

“Ho bisogno di sapere dove vive così posso venire, brainstorming”. Agitò le mani su entrambi i lati del volto, cercando di rappresentare l'intero concetto di brainstorming.

Derek sospirò, guardandolo per un lungo periodo. “Stiles, questa non è una buona idea”.

“Isaac mi ha detto che hai mentito” disse Stiles, cambiando ancora una volta l'argomento perché, uh-uh, lui non sarebbe stato respinto.

Derek lo guardò come se non lo stesse seguendo. Stiles non si preoccupò di rielaborare.

“Ha detto che sapevi già il mio nome. Hai _mentito_. Questa è una brutta cosa da fare. Ero davvero sconvolto. Non dovresti mentire alla gente, Derek”.

“Va bene” disse Derek e lo guardò intensamente.

“Inoltre, sei maleducato. Non puoi essere maleducato _e_ dire bugie”.

“Ho detto grazie”.

“No amico, hai chiamato un dipinto di me nudo _Grazie_. Probabilmente tutti penseranno che è per il sesso!”

“Sei un idiota” disse Derek improvvisamente e Stiles si fermò dall'agitarsi per lo shock.

“Sì” concordò. “Sei un bugiardo”.

“Sì” concordò Derek.

“E maleducato”.

“Sì”.

“E hai anche visto il mio pene”. Stiles sussurrò l'ultima parola e Derek roteò gli occhi.

“Sì”.

"Mio padre probabilmente pensa che tu sia un pedofilo”.

Derek non rispose. Peccato.

Qualcuno chiamò il suo nome e Stiles ritornò alla realtà. Era Scott. Non gli piaceva l'idea che Scott gli desse fastidio adesso. Aveva bisogno di agguantare Derek prima che scomparisse di nuovo. Aveva bisogno di assicurarsi che avesse di nuovo un posto nella vita di Derek.

“Verrò domani, brainstorming”. Stiles agitò di nuovo le mani. Non era del tutto sicuro se  
Derek avesse capito quello che stava cercando di dire ed era spaventato perché aveva appena fatto una dichiarazione sfacciata e sarebbe stato così semplice per Derek respingerlo adesso.

Era strano perché, non importava quante volte era stato respinto nella sua vita, non avrebbe mai smesso di averne paura.

Derek lo guardò così intensamente che Stiles arrossì. Aveva paura di sbattere le palpebre e guardò fin quando i suoi occhi si asciugarono e iniziarono a lacrimare. Sbatté le palpebre una volta, pronto a continuare la gara di sguardi quando vide Derek fare la sua scarsa imitazione di un cenno. Non disse nulla, ma il cenno fu sufficiente per far girare Stiles e correre verso la voce di Scott. Se lui fosse rimasto, Derek avrebbe avuto la possibilità di cambiare idea. Stiles non voleva che questo accadesse.

“Con chi stavi parlando?” chiese Scott, quando Stiles si fermò di fronte a lui. Sembrava un po' preoccupato.

“Quello era Derek”. Stiles guardò da sopra la spalla, ma Derek era già scomparso nella direzione opposta.

“ _Davvero_? Sembra un criminale”. Scott allungò il collo, come se cercasse di prendere un altro scorcio di Derek da sopra la spalla di Stiles.

“Sì” concordò Stiles senza fiato, perché il suo intero corpo sembrava fremere ogni volta che era intorno a Derek. Era un po' pericoloso. “Vado a casa sua domani”.

“Cosa? Perché? _Come_? Wow”. Scott gli afferrò il braccio e lo trascinò verso la macchina. Era una buona cosa che stesse guidando Danny.

“Aiutarlo con le idee per il suo nuovo progetto”. Stiles scrollò le spalle come se questo non fosse un grosso problema, ma dentro era una bambina di cinque anni, in corsa per la casa, urlando.

“Dove abita?” Scott aveva gli occhi spalancati, come se non ci potesse credere. Nessuno poteva dargli torto, davvero.

“Non ne ho idea”.

“Amico” disse Scott, l'emozione sul volto cadde rapidamente.

“Amico” ripeté Stiles. “Per cosa pensi che abbia un papà Sceriffo? L'indirizzo di tutti  
è nel suo computer. Ho solo bisogno di andare lì e usarlo quando è fuori”.

“Sono abbastanza sicuro che non sia legale, Stiles” fece notare Danny quando si fermarono davanti a lui.

“In realtà, ho letto che tutto è lecito in amore e guerra”.

Danny e Scott rotearono gli occhi contemporaneamente.

“E quale di queste è quella giusta?” chiese Isaac.

“Non sono ancora sicuro”. Eccetto che lo era.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles si odiò la mattina seguente. Non solo perché la testa doleva ogni volta che cercava di muovere un dito ed era estremamente nauseato, ma perché ricordava la sua conversazione con Derek molto, molto chiaramente.

 _Non_ voleva mostrarsi perché non sarebbe stato strano non ricordarsi di aver anche solo incontrato Derek, ma allo stesso questa poteva essere la sua unica possibilità. Gli ci era voluto molto tempo per convincere Derek a non dire no in uno stato dove tutte le sue inibizioni mancavano. Stiles non avrebbe avuto un'opportunità come questa ancora.

Gli ci volle più di un'ora prima che osasse persino cercare di alzarsi. Non era come se potesse chiamare suo padre e chiedergli di venire con alcuni antidolorifici, perché Stiles non aveva ventun anni e gli piaceva molto tenersi la testa. Non era sicuro se Derek lo volesse senza testa e questo non era nemmeno inteso come un'allusione sessuale.

Sperò che suo padre fosse troppo occupato con il lavoro o che non ci fosse nemmeno, quando arrivò al dipartimento. Almeno era pulito e profumava di buono, perché aveva usato forse troppo il profumo che Lydia gli aveva dato per il suo compleanno una volta. Stiles non aveva mai usato il profumo. Ma era Derek, giusto? Non era come se Stiles avesse avuto troppo successo prima, quindi profumare di buono probabilmente non avrebbe rovinato il suo tentativo.

Fu come se tutti gli dei del mondo sorrisero a Stiles oggi, perché suo padre non c'era e nessuno nemmeno domandò quando Stiles si appoggiò sulla sedia molto confortevole della scrivania. Stiles ci aveva girato troppo nei suoi giorni, ma era come se il sedere si rifiutasse di staccarcisi e di solito roteava per il dipartimento, trascinando sia lui che la sedia in avanti con i piedi, ogni volta che aveva bisogno di parlare con qualcuno.

Il fatto che seppe esattamente cosa fare quando schiacciò alcuni tasti ed entrò nella cartella di Derek poteva essere qualcosa di cui il dipartimento di polizia di Beacon Hills doveva essere preoccupato. In realtà non aveva tempo di preoccuparsi di questo però, quando trovò il file di Derek. E Stiles non poteva lasciarsi sfuggire l'opportunità.

In circa due minuti, Stiles sapeva dove viveva Derek, che Derek era stato sospettato di incendio doloso e di aver ucciso tutta la sua famiglia bruciandola viva, ma era stato tutto chiarito quando la sua ex ragazza aveva dimostrato di essere colpevole. Stiles adesso comprese perché Derek non sorrideva mai.

Per qualche ragione, si sentì male nel saperlo. Derek non glielo aveva mai detto. Non era come se Derek gli avesse detto qualcosa di sé per davvero. Tutto quello che Stiles sapeva, l'aveva scoperto da solo impicciandosi e facendo cose che probabilmente erano vicino allo stalking. Ebbe un momento difficile nel credere che Derek sarebbe mai stato bene con lui nel sapere questo.

Prima che lasciasse il computer (cancellando la cronologia), afferrò un bloc-notes dalla scrivania di suo padre e una penna, rendendosi conto che poteva sembrare un po' sospetto passare per un brainstorm, ma non avere niente con sé. Fatta eccezione per un paio di preservativi nel suo portafoglio, perché a Stiles era stato detto che potevano seccare e rompersi se li avesse messi direttamente in tasca. Inoltre, se suo padre l'avesse saputo, sarebbe morto. Andare da Derek Hale con i preservativi nel suo portafoglio. Non era come se stesse sperando per qualcosa, voleva solo essere _sicuro_. Okay, forse c'era un po' di speranza.

Non ci volle molto tempo per arrivare a casa di Derek, anche se era nel bel mezzo del nulla. La strada non era molto una strada tanto quanto un sentiero con radici e massi. Stiles era davvero molto grato che la sua bambina fosse una jeep e non la schifosa Volvo di Edward Cullen. Non sarebbe mai potuto sopravvivere.

La casa si presentava come un antico palazzo. Stiles la riconobbe dalle immagini che aveva visto nella cartella della polizia (quella digitale, grazie a Danny), ma quello era dieci anni fa ed era un'ardente casa bruciata. Questa era completamente una casa, almeno per l'aspetto esteriore, bianca con un soffitto al suo vero posto. Nel portico, una nera Chevrolet Camaro era parcheggiata. Stiles si sentì un po' stupido nella sua jeep mentre la parcheggiava a una distanza sicura per non-graffiare-vernice dalla macchina di Derek.

In qualche modo, l'ansia non lo aveva davvero bersagliato fino ad ora. Certo, era un po' preoccupato prima, ma ora era quasi nauseato come lo era nella mattinata. E se Derek non era nemmeno a casa? E se Derek era a casa, ma avesse detto a Stiles di andare via? Forse avrebbe dovuto. Stiles scosse la testa e camminò fino alla porta d'ingresso prima di avere la possibilità di cambiare idea. Se sarebbe stato respinto, non era come se volesse seguire Derek costantemente nella sua vita comunque. E il prossimo anno sarebbe andato al college. Sarebbe andato tutto bene in entrambi i casi.

Il suono del campanello risuonò attraverso la casa così forte che Stiles riuscì a sentirlo attraverso la porta. Si guardò intorno, assicurandosi che nessuno arrivasse dietro di lui per pugnalarlo alla schiena, o che Derek fosse in piedi dietro a un qualche capannone, a guardarlo. Onestamente, non avrebbe dimenticato quel passato Derek, perché era Brivido de Brividis tutti i giorni della settimana.

Il tempo passò lentamente, e Stiles iniziò a pensare di andarsene o di entrare da una finestra da qualche parte, pensando che almeno una delle centinaia di finestre della casa fosse aperta. Ma poi sentì il rumore di passi dall'altro lato della porta. Fece un passo indietro, proprio mentre la porta si apriva di fronte a lui.

Stiles non riuscì davvero a respirare. Derek non indossava una maglia. Stiles sapeva di star fissando, ma non gli importava. Derek era perfetto e Stiles non lo diceva solo perché era un adolescente arrapato che non aveva visto un vero uomo senza maglia, almeno se non doveva contare il porno su internet, in questo caso ne aveva visti molti. Strinse le mani a pugno per non allungarsi e toccare il piano liscio dello stomaco di Derek, o le increspature muscolose sulle sue costole. Il suo sguardo era incollato alla debole scia di peli che spariva nella cintura dei jeans di Derek. Oh dio – e il suo petto. Okay, a Stiles sicuramente piacevano i suoi uomini con i muscoli.

Non distolse lo sguardo fino a quando Derek non si schiarì la gola, perché non era come se avesse una qualche idea di quando avrebbe mai visto qualcosa di simile da vicino ancora una volta.

“Brainstorming!” Stiles agitò le mani, mostrando il bloc-notes e la penna come se fossero armi.

“Stiles”. Derek lo disse ancora come se fosse qualcosa di brutto. A Stiles non piaceva quando Derek diceva il suo nome come se fosse una bestemmia. Aveva un sacco di idee su come gli sarebbe probabilmente piaciuto sentire il suo nome, però nessuno di questi erano appropriati.

“Cosa? Non hai detto no! Vestiti. Sono qui. Cosa hai intenzione di fare? Calciarmi fuori?”

“Tecnicamente non sei nemmeno dentro” disse Derek e sembrò come se stesse davvero contemplando di chiudere la porta e lasciare Stiles dall'altra parte.

Fu un po' sorprendente che il suo stomaco cadde di nuovo, insieme alle spalle. Almeno Stiles poteva darsi una A per lo sforzo. “Va bene, come vuoi amico”.

Era già a metà strada per la sua jeep, quando Derek disse ancora il suo nome. Non suonò così male questa volta. In un primo momento, pensò che fosse una scusa e guardò da sopra la spalla con la sua espressione impavida, così che Derek potesse pensare che tutto andasse bene e che Stiles non fosse già sbadatamente innamorato di lui, anche se non si conoscevano a vicenda. Derek fece un passo a lato sulla soglia. Non disse nulla, ma lo sguardo stanco sul volto disse a Stiles che neppure Derek era immune al suo fascino. Fece quasi un salto all'indietro e superò Derek sulla porta per impedirgli di cambiare idea.

Derek scomparve, lasciando Stiles in piedi appena oltre la porta d'ingresso e quando tornò indossava una maglia. Stiles non approvò, ma si sentì come se non dovesse spingere la sua fortuna proprio adesso.

Si ondeggiò un po' avanti e indietro sui suoi piedi e picchiettò la penna contro il bloc-notes per trattenersi dal farneticare all'infinito. Si guardava intorno ogni volta che Derek si girava dall'altra parte, ma venne sempre beccato quando trovava Derek guardarlo. Venne condotto in una cucina che era molto più bella di quanto Stiles aveva pensato potesse essere. Guardandola, si convinse che Derek era un vampiro e non mangiava, perché diamine – il posto era immacolato.

“Allora?”

Per un momento, Stiles non sapeva di cosa Derek stesse parlando, e poi cominciò ad agitarsi per l'imbarazzo. Brainstorming!

“Giusto! Giusto! Scusa, ho dimenticato! Sono stato respinto, sai, sul portico, così mi si è spenta la parte del mio cervello dove tengo le mie capacità di brainstorming, così ero tipo _di cosa sta parlando_ , ma ora sono con te amico!” Stiles si puntellò sul tavolo della cucina, oscillando le gambe solo un po' perché poteva, e poi si sedette sulle mani per smetterla di agitarsi. Lo sguardo che ricevette da Derek ad ogni cosa che faceva, rendeva abbastanza chiaro che non lo trovava così tanto affascinante.

Stiles ebbe il tempo di pensare che sarebbe stato perfetto per baciarsi se solo Derek si avvicinasse tra le sue gambe e fosse totalmente preso da lui, ma poi Derek gli diede di nuovo quello sguardo e Stiles quasi colpì la testa nello scaffale dietro di lui. “ _Giusto_ , allora brainstorming! Fantastico! Stavo pensando, cosa _puoi_ fare? Tipo, in cosa sei bravo? Questo è probabilmente da dove dovremmo partire”.

Derek fece un'espressione sofferente. “Pensavo avessi detto che sei bravo in questo”.

“Non ho mai detto comparato a chi”. Stiles si morse le unghie delle dita e guardò Derek attraverso le ciglia. Non sembrò far sciogliere Derek. Dannazione.

“Come hai fatto a trovare il mio indirizzo?” chiese invece Derek, come se si sentisse meglio a cambiare soggette invece di continuare questa conversazione.

“Mio padre è lo Sceriffo” disse Stiles e scrollò una spalla. “Ha i suoi vantaggi”.

“A quanto pare. Se sei uno stalker”.

“Non anche tu” si lamentò Stiles e lasciò cadere la testa contro lo scaffale con un rumoroso colpo.

Derek gli diede uno strano sguardo, e sì, Stiles gli avrebbe dato ragione perché questo suonava davvero brutto.

“I miei amici hanno detto lo stesso quando l'ho detto”.

Derek continuò a guardarlo stranamente.

“Forse è un po' vuoto a lavoro senza te che ti procuri una nuova ulcera ogni giorno” disse finalmente, troppo forte. Fu imbarazzante.

“Pensi che sono maleducato” fece notare Derek.

“Sì, beh, maleducato ha anche il fascino, a quanto pare”. _E addominali sexy_ , aggiunse Stiles a se stesso. Sicuramente non l'avrebbe detto ad alta voce.

Derek rimase in silenzio per un lungo tempo e Stiles si rifiutò di dire altro, perché aveva già detto troppo. Poteva solo rendere le cose più chiare per Derek sdraiandosi e aprendo le gambe e urlare che il suo corpo era pronto. Stiles aveva davvero _qualche_ limite.

“Principalmente uso i carboncini. Pittura a olio occasionalmente. Raramente scolpisco, ma sono bravo” disse così improvvisamente che Stiles cadde davvero dallo scaffale. Fortunatamente cadde in piedi, ma non sembrò così tanto aggraziato.

“Sì? Quindi, tipo, sei solo dentro la tua arte-pornografica?” disse senza pensarci mentre si alzava di nuovo.

Derek gli diede uno sguardo contrariato. “È una celebrazione del corpo umano”.

“Amico, mostri tette e peni e tutto il resto. Anche vagine. È porno”.

Derek roteò gli occhi. “Sei qui per insultare il mio lavoro o per il brainstorm?” e arrivò come uno shock per Stiles quando Derek mimò davvero le sue mani agitate ai lati della testa.

Era convinto che Derek lo amasse adesso.

“È porno. Ergo, amo il tuo lavoro”.

Derek sbuffò divertito. _Divertito_. Questo era come un giorno di meraviglie.

“Stavo pensando a qualcosa, ora che parliamo del tuo porno” disse Stiles e non poté fare a meno di ghignare quando Derek lo fulminò. “Perché il mio è l'unico che non mostra? Non che non ne sono felice, sai, perché mio papà mi avrebbe ucciso, ma tipo, _dovrei essere preoccupato_?”

“No, solo che non si adattava al tuo pezzo”.

“Lusinghiero” disse Stiles con leggerezza e Derek lo guardò come se fosse pronto a correre contro il muro più vicino.

“Sai cosa intendo”.

“Non proprio, perché non parlo arte, ma comunque”. Stiles allungò il collo per guardarsi intorno la cucina. “Allora, vivi qui da solo?”

Domanda a trabocchetto. Stiles già sapeva che Derek viveva qui da solo.

“Sì”.

“Non è solitario?”

“Mi piace essere solo”.

“Nessuna sorpresa” mormorò tra sé Stiles e poi guardò Derek dritto negli occhi. Quasi  
si sentiva come se avesse l'intenzione di cadere di nuovo dal bancone. Stiles era stato innamorato di Lydia Martin per una grande parte della sua vita, ma struggersi per lei non era mai stato davvero qualcosa di vicino a questo. Non aveva mai avuto questa sensazione, come se qualcuno lo colpisse nello stomaco, e il modo in cui i suoi muscoli si strinsero con così tanta forza che dovette inghiottire un profondo respiro così forte che riecheggiò nella stanza. Gli occhi di Derek erano luminosi e intensi. Stiles si chiese se Derek stesse leggendo la sua mente, o se stesse solamente cercando di abbassare i pantaloni di Stiles con i poteri della mente. In realtà, Stiles era molto disposto ad aiutare in quest'ultimo pezzo. Poteva perdere la sua verginità su un bancone della cucina. Sarebbe stato bello. Se fosse con Derek.

“Stiles” disse Derek con calma, ma non doveva parlare forte perché Stiles sentisse. “Cosa stai davvero facendo qui?”

In un primo momento, pensava di farneticare sul brainstorming e di come Derek avesse bisogno di pensare al suo futuro e nutrire la sua fama. Poi si arrese, semplicemente, perché non era come se Derek non sapesse già cosa Stiles non aveva detto ad alta voce, ma aveva già ammesso che voleva baciare Derek. Poteva anche gettare le carte in tavola da subito. Se sarebbe stato qualcosa di simile a James Bond, avrebbe vinto comunque.

“Sai già perché” rispose, perdendo il coraggio.

Derek ringhiò davvero come se fosse arrabbiato e Stiles sobbalzò solo un po' al suono.

“Non succederà”. Lo disse così facilmente, come se non fosse qualcosa che avrebbe rotto il cuore di Stiles.

C'erano mille risposte che attraversavano pazzamente il cervello di Stiles. Alcune di loro erano arrabbiate. Alcune di loro erano accompagnate dalle lacrime. Altre erano solo una normale sconfitta. “Non dire così” riuscì a dire alla fine e nemmeno si sentì in imbarazzo per la debolezza della sua voce. Prese il telefono e lo posò sul bancone ruotandolo. Aveva bisogno della distrazione per non pensare al modo in cui la sua gola fosse stretta e quanto fosse difficile ingoiare.

“Perché no? È vero”. La voce di Derek non era rude, ma sembrava ancora come uno schiaffo in faccia.

La gola di Stiles faceva male come se fosse fatta di carta vetrata. Guardò lontano, non rispondendo. Con Lydia era stato più facile, perché Stiles poteva sempre dirsi che era in coppia con Jackson e che era impossibile competere con tutta quella bellezza e denaro. E quella Porsche. Ma per quanto ne sapeva Stiles, Derek non stava con nessuno, e in qualche modo era _molto_ più difficile da accettare il fatto che lui non fosse più desiderato in paragone all'essere _solo_.

“Perché fa male”. La frase scivolò semplicemente fuori e non era nemmeno sicuro che Derek sapesse di cosa stesse parlando, perché le ultime parole erano state un giro sulle montagne russe nella testa di Stiles più e più e più volte negli ultimi minuti o giù di lì, ma Derek poteva star già pensando a cosa mangiare per cena.

“Hai diciotto anni, Stiles. Non mi conosci nemmeno”.

Disse l'ultima parte come se fosse una buona ragione per non essere innamorato di qualcuno. Stiles non era d'accordo, davvero. Derek poteva aver ragione, ma non era come se il cervello o il corpo di Stiles volessero fare quello che veniva loro detto in ogni caso.

“Non mi interessa” sussurrò ed era ancora peggio di quando suo padre lo sgridava per stare intorno a una scena del crimine con Scott. Le sue spalle crollarono e la testa si abbassò. Non voleva guardare Derek negli occhi, perché aveva paura e onestamente, non era mai stato respinto in questo modo prima. Lydia gli aveva solo detto che era un ragazzo simpatico e che era carino, ma era innamorata di Jackson. Inoltre, già lo sapeva prima ancora che lei lo dicesse. Con Derek c'era ancora una stupida, stupida speranza.

“Interessa a me” scattò Derek all'improvviso. La sua pazienza era esaurita, a quanto sembrava. “Sei solo un ragazzo, Stiles. Non sai niente della vita o quello che vuoi. Parli troppo, sei fastidioso, dici tutto quello che ti passa per la testa. Venivo solo per prendere il caffè perché lavoravo giorno e notte all'istituto per finire in tempo per la mostra. Ti ho lasciato fare da modello per me perché non avevo nessun altro. Sì, ti ho mentito, perché non volevo che pensassi che mi interessasse anche _lontanamente_ del tuo nome. Sei solo un ragazzo con qualche disordine iperattivo che pensa di essere innamorato di me. Non lo sei. Ora porta il culo fuori”.

Stiles aveva questa strana sensazione che si diffondeva sulla pelle, come se un milione di formiche gli stessero strisciando addosso, e la sua gola faceva male. Tutto faceva male. Ovunque. Non era nemmeno sicuro se avesse intenzione di piangere o se era solo molto arrabbiato. Bene, poteva assumere che Derek non lo volesse. Ma questo non era solo rifiuto. Era umiliazione e nemmeno Stiles se la meritava.

Scese con i piedi sul pavimento e si incamminò fuori di lì. Guardare Derek in faccia era fuori questione. Voleva solo tornare a casa. Per essere solo. Per rannicchiarsi sul letto e fingere che questo non fosse mai accaduto. Era stato uno stupido per aver anche solo pensato di poterlo affrontare. Che Derek di tutte le fottute persone avrebbe corrisposto i suoi sentimenti. La parte peggiore era che tutto quello che Derek aveva detto era vero. Stiles sapeva di essere fastidioso. Era come era. Era solo che nessuno gli aveva mai detto cose del genere in faccia prima, non come se fosse una cosa disgustosa. Scott glielo diceva con affetto, e così suo papà, ma Stiles poteva affrontarlo. Non era come se avessero una scelta se non amarlo comunque.

Sbatté la porta dietro di lui e sperò che almeno un quadro fosse caduto dal muro e schiantato a terra. Con la sua fortuna, probabilmente non tremarono nemmeno sui chiodi.

Stiles non riuscì ancora a respirare quando salì sulla jeep. La sensazione che qualcuno lo avvolgesse con una cintura di ferro intorno alla sua cassa toracica e la stringesse era spaventosa. Sapeva quello che stava arrivando. Sapeva molto bene come i suoi polmoni si sarebbero sentiti come se fossero riempiti d'acqua e questo quando avrebbe cercato di respirare, ma fallendo. Stava arrivando tutto ora, quando era nel giardino di Derek. Subito dopo il rifiuto della sua vita. Stiles era davvero uno sfigato. Non poteva nemmeno lasciare il posto con un po' della sua dignità ancora intatta.

Maledì suo padre per avergli insegnato tutto sulla guida sicura. Anche se avrebbe voluto, Stiles non avrebbe tentato di guidare a casa con un attacco di panico in arrivo. Invece, si rannicchiò sul sedile, riparandosi il viso tra le braccia e cercando di respirare nelle sue tenebre create. Le sue dita si contraevano in modo compulsivo e strinse gli occhi, chiudendoli. Cercò di dirsi che non era il posto giusto, o il tempo se per questo. Ma fallì, con il respiro affannoso che gli grattava la gola, ricordò le altre volte in cui era stato in questa situazione più chiaramente. Era come se fosse passato molto tempo, subito dopo la morte di sua madre. Quasi ogni giorno avrebbe sentito i polmoni intrappolati nel proprio corpo, come se stesse soffocando da se stesso o dal dolore.

Strinse il volante saldamente e voleva tirare giù il finestrino per far entrare aria, perché _non c'era della maledetta aria qui_ , ma cercò di concentrarsi sul suo respiro, provando molto duramente a non pensare alle parole di Derek e a quanto facessero male. Avrebbe trattato con quello dopo, ma non ora. Ora aveva bisogno di respirare.

Non sentì nemmeno la portiera aprirsi. Improvvisamente ci furono delle mani forte ad afferrarlo, girandogli la testa in modo che fissasse direttamente Derek, che era un po' annebbiato nei bordi. Stiles cercò di scacciarlo e togliersi le mani di dosso, ma Derek gli appoggiò una mano sulla guancia e lo costrinse a concentrarsi sul modo in cui la bocca di Derek si stesse muovendo.

“Stiles” disse Derek, la sua voce finalmente attraversò il suono sibilante nelle orecchie di Stiles.

Stiles cercò di scacciarlo di nuovo.

Un attimo dopo, Stiles venne trascinato fuori dalla macchina e abbassato sulle scale del portico. Era difficile concentrarsi sulla respirazione, quando Derek era accovacciato davanti a lui e sembrava così preoccupato che Stiles voleva ridere.

“Stiles, hai bisogno di respirare” disse Derek, e la sua voce suonava strana e distante. Stiles ebbe appena il tempo di pensare che di solito fosse un brutto segno, prima di svenire.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fu disorientato per un momento quando aprì gli occhi, perché non riconobbe il tavolino da caffè o il tessuto del divano dove era sdraiato. Poi tutti i ricordi ritornarono in un soffio e lo portò ad alzarsi così velocemente, che per un momento rimase cieco per l'afflusso di sangue.

“Dovresti stenderti” disse la voce di Derek e quando Stiles riuscì finalmente a vedere di nuovo, lo trovò su uno sgabello un paio di passi di distanza. Stiles voleva puntualizzare che Derek non sembrava una persona da possedere uno sgabello o un divano molto liscio in grigio scuro, se per questo.

“Dovrei andarmene” gracchiò Stiles, perché diavolo no, non avrebbe preso un altro rifiuto oggi. Si confuse quando notò il suo telefono sopra il tavolo, posato sul bloc-notes e vicino alla penna che aveva portato.

“Li hai dimenticati” spiegò Derek, seguendo lo sguardo di Stiles. “Questo succede molto spesso?”

Stiles sorrise amaramente. “Essere rifiutato è come il mio lavoro part time”.

Derek roteò gli occhi, ma non sembrò scontroso come lo era di solito. “Gli attacchi di panico. Ne hai molti?”

“Non più” borbottò Stiles, perché non voleva avere questa conversazione.

“Eccetto per oggi” precisò Derek.

“Sì”. Stiles fece un tentativo di alzarsi, ma Derek tese una mano per fermarlo.

“Non avrei dovuto dire quello. È stato inappropriato”.

“Non importa”.

“Sì, importa, Stiles. Non volevo-” _ferirti_ , aggiunse mentalmente Stiles quando Derek si interruppe.

“Sì, volevi” borbottò, perché ciao, nessuno diceva cose come quelle senza lo scopo per qualcosa. Derek aprì la bocca come per dire qualcosa, ma Stiles si sbrigò a continuare. “Ho capito, sai. È tutto vero. Sono iperattivo e probabilmente l'idiota più fastidioso a camminare in questa città. Non è come se non lo sapessi. So già che parlo troppo e che non ho filtro. Solo che non avevo bisogno che me lo dicessi anche tu”.

Stiles odiò la sua voce per vacillare. Non rendeva il suo discorso _Sono forte e posso accettarlo_ così impressionato come sperava che fosse.

“Avresti dovuto lasciarmi in macchina e me ne sarei già andato” borbottò e si allontanò per la seconda volta quel giorno. Almeno, questa volta non ebbe un attacco di panico quando si sedette nella macchina e fu in grado di guidare fino a casa.

Certamente, Stiles era Stiles, non lo notò fin quando non dovette sistemare la sveglia per il suo turno mattutino il giorno dopo, che si era dimenticato il bloc-notes, penna e _cellulare_ da Derek.

“Beh, questo è fottutamente fantastico” borbottò tra sé, mentre sfrecciava per la casa cercando una vera, datata sveglia.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles si svegliò venti minuti più tardi di quanto aveva previsto, perché era evidentemente impossibile impostare una sveglia esatta su un orologio che aveva lancette invece di numeri digitali. Riuscì ad arrivare a lavoro in tempo in ogni caso, ma giusto appena, e non aveva avuto il tempo di fare colazione. Almeno questo era uno dei vantaggi di lavorare in un bar. Nessuno era in giro durante le prime ore della mattina comunque, quindi Stiles bevve un sacco di caffè e mangiò un paio di cornetti per colazione. Fu divertente. Forse avrebbe dovuto dormire fino a tardi più spesso.

Pensò che questo giorno potesse mostrarsi molto tranquillo dopo tutto, se non fosse per il fatto che la campanella tintinnò in un modo molto familiare alle cinque e quarantacinque in punto. Stiles poté solo resistere al desiderio di abbassare la testa sul bancone e lamentarsi.

“Triplo espresso?” disse stancamente mentre Derek si avvicinava al bancone. Sembrò un po' titubante.

“Okay”.

C'era un silenzio teso tra di loro quando Stiles preparò il così spaventosamente familiare ordine. Era come se le sue mani sapessero cosa fare tutto di volontà propria. Derek accettò la tazza quando Stiles la appoggiò sul bancone, e c'erano già dei soldi, come sempre. Ma non se ne andò, molto diversamente da tutte le altre volte.

“Cosa vuoi?” sbottò poi Stiles. Per l'amore di dio, non aveva bisogno di essere umiliato anche a lavoro.

“Sono solo venuto per restituirti questi. Li hai dimenticati. Ancora”.

Ed erano il telefono di Stiles e il bloc-notes e la penna che aveva rubato dalla scrivania di suo padre. Nella mano di Derek.

“Lo so”.

“Allora perché sei sorpreso che sono qui?”

“Pensavo che me ne sarei preso uno nuovo” Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. “Non preoccuparti, non ti avrei ripagato di un'altra visita”.

“Stiles” sospirò Derek come se fosse molto stanco. “Non volevo dire quello che ho detto”.

“Siamo già andati oltre questo, Derek. Sì, volevi. Se non ti dispiace, ho altri clienti di cui occuparmi”.

Derek si guardò intorno con un'espressione accigliata nel davvero molto vuoto bar. “Chi?”

“Potrebbero arrivare presto” borbottò Stiles e Derek roteò gli occhi.

“Stiles”.

“Sì, oh mio dio, Derek, cosa _vuoi_?”

“Hai diciotto anni”.

“Lo so questo. È la mia età dopotutto”.

“E non mi conosci”.

“Bene. Ma forse vorrei”.

“Sei un idiota”.

“Hai detto anche questo. So che sei grande e tutto, ma onestamente, dovresti essere un po' più inventivo”.

Un lato della bocca di Derek si alzò. Il cuore traditore di Stiles fece un salto mortale.

“Mi dispiace per quello che ho detto, Stiles”. Derek ritornò serio in un istante, ma il cuore di Stiles continuò a saltare come se ci fosse una crepa nel disco e ora continuava a ripetersi.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo e si concentrò sul togliere una macchia sul bancone. Doveva andarsene via con un po' di determinazione.

“Non sono abituato alla gente”.

Stiles fece una strana risata. Nessuna sorpresa. Solo che non aveva _nessuna idea_ di dove questo stesse andando.

“Potrei avere bisogno di aiuto con il brainstorming, però”.

La testa di Stiles si alzò così fortemente che era sicuro di essersi preso un colpo di frusta. Quello significava? Sì. Sì. Sì!

“Potrei passare più tardi” disse casualmente (beh, non realmente), quando Derek sembrò non voler dire nient'altro. “Tipo dopo il lavoro”.

“Sono occupato oggi” disse Derek evasivamente e guardando da un'altra parte.

Stiles voleva cantare _Hot n Cold_ di Katy Perry per assicurarsi che Derek sapesse quanto fosse confuso.

“Il giorno dopo, allora?” suggerì, proprio mentre Stiles stava per sospirare.

“Solo per renderlo chiaro: il film o il vero giorno dopo?”

“Il vero giorno” sospiro Derek come se si stesse già pentendo.

“Okay, sì, sicuro. Va bene”. Stiles non riuscì davvero a sembrare disinteressato. “Finisco alle cinque. Dovrei portare da mangiare? Posso prenderlo mentre arrivo. Ti piace il cinese? O sei una di quelle persone che hanno davvero il mal di pancia dal cibo cinese, perché in quel caso posso prendere altro. Come i tacos? Mangi i tacos? O sei una di quelle persone che preferiscono cose come carne e patate?”

Derek sembrò sicuramente come se stesse cambiando idea proprio adesso.

“Okay, sto zitto” sussurrò Stiles e mimò di zipparsi la bocca.

“Cinese va bene” disse Derek prima di girarsi e andarsene.

Il cuore di Stiles ebbe un momento difficile cercando di decidere se avesse l'intenzione di fermarsi o di battere, così continuava a partire nel petto più e più volte, ogni volta che ripensava alla conversazione durante il giorno.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Martedì non arrivò veloce abbastanza per il gusto di Stiles, ma poi fu improvvisamente lì e riuscì a resistere lunghe ore di lavoro con Isaac, che era quasi eccitato quanto Stiles a riguardo, per qualche strana ragione. Solitamente Isaac non era il tipo da eccitarsi.

“Non è in quel modo” tentò Stiles, perché se dava la speranza a qualcun altro, se ne sarebbe data più di quella che già aveva.

“Sì, sono sicuro che questo è il motivo per cui hai dei preservativi nel portafoglio” lo prese in giro Isaac.

Oh, merda, i preservativi. Stiles si era dimenticato di quelli.

“È solo una sicurezza precauzionale. Non so nemmeno se è interessato ai ragazzi”.

“Non l'avrebbe usata come buona ragione per cacciarti la prima volta? Invece di tutti gli insulti. Sembrerebbe come un modo più efficace”.

Quello era vero, pensò Stiles. C'era un'urgenza nel suo stomaco e improvvisamente non riusciva a smettere di pensare ai preservativi.

“Forse è davvero bravo a letto” disse Stiles languidamente e si appoggiò contro la macchina del caffè. Questa fece uno strano suono e scesero alcune gocce di caffè. Stiles non era sicuro di come interpretarlo.

“Non è come se lo volessi sapere, Stiles” rispose Isaac ed era chiaro dalla sua voce che non ne volesse parlare, ma Stiles lo ignorò.

“Ho baciato una sola persona! E se si aspettasse che sono molto bravo nei pompini? Voglio dire, ho visto i porno, tipo un sacco di porno, ma non penso di essere fisicamente capace di farlo. Sai. _Quello_ ”. Stiles non era sicuro di cosa stesse cercando di spiegare, ma Isaac sembrava come se fosse in così tanto dolore che Stiles non poteva rischiare la sua fortuna ulteriormente.

“Digli semplicemente che sei vergine”.

“Oh mio dio, puoi dirlo più forte?”

E Isaac lo fece. Davvero lo urlò. Stiles l'avrebbe ucciso se una donna di mezza età non fosse entrata nel locale proprio allora, così si decise di ridere istericamente. “Sta solo scherzando”.

Era mezzo spaventato a morte quando prese il cibo cinese e guidò verso Derek. Aveva tutte queste immagini mentali di Derek che gli ordinava di fare cose e Stiles non sapeva cosa fare. Si dimostrò che l'unica cosa che Derek gli ordinò di fare davvero fu sistemare il tavolo.

Stiles poteva viverci. Era stranamente deluso allo stesso tempo.

“Allora, stavo pensando, ora che hai finito l'apprezzamento dei corpi adulti. Forse dovresti concentrarti sui bambini ora”.

Derek lo guardò come se fosse pazzo per lunghi minuti prima che il cervello di Stiles capisse davvero. “Oh, giusto, sì, no, quella è una cattiva idea. Mio padre penserebbe _davvero_ che sei un pedofilo poi”.

“Sì”.

“E non lo sei, giusto?”

Quando Derek sembrò come se avesse l'intenzione di chiedere a Stiles di andarsene di nuovo, Stiles gettò le mani per aria e curvò le spalle. “Stavo scherzando!”

“Non era divertente”.

“Questo perché non hai humour. È come se fossi allergico ai sorrisi”.

“Stiles. Brainstorming”.

“Giusto. Allora, niente bambini, perché è _illegale_ ”. Stiles rimase tranquillo per lungo tempo. “Onestamente, non so niente di arte”.

“Sì, lo so”.

“E ancora mi tieni? È come se avessi un cuore lì”. Stiles pungolò Derek giocosamente nel petto, ma poi ricevette uno di quegli sguardi e si ritirò frettolosamente. “Tolgo la mano di dosso”.

Derek scosse la testa. Stiles poteva capirlo.

“In realtà ho visto un artista che faceva intere esibizioni di dipinti di parti di donne. Forse potresti farlo, ma con i peni”.

“No”.

“Sì, pensandoci, quello poteva essere Sex and the City. Sai Charlotte, si è fatta dipingere ed era così strano e tutti i suoi amici visitarono la mostra. Strano, giusto? Credo quasi di sapere come si sentisse, perché anche i miei amici hanno controllato il mio dipinto”.

“Okay”.

“In realtà anche mio papà a venuto a vederlo. Era un po' arrabbiato che non gli avessi detto che andavo da un ragazzo più grande a permettergli di dipingermi nudo, ma quello l'ha scoperto tramite un articolo sul giornale”.

“Non glielo hai detto”.

“No. Questo è perché pensa che sei un pedofilo”.

“Stiles, hai diciotto anni. Anche se ne avessi diciassette, non sarebbe pedofilia, perché non sei prepuberale”.

“Lo so, grazie a dio, giusto? Comunque, riguardo il pezzo. Apparentemente è tipo un grande affare?”

“Per le altre persone. Non per me”.

“Oh. Okay”.

“Ne sono compiaciuto. Non è la mia opera migliore. Ma ne sono compiaciuto”.

Stiles decise di cambiare soggetto completamente. “Allora, tipo, hai una ragazza? O un ragazzo. Non faccio discriminazione“.

Questo non era esattamente il cambiamento di conversazione che aveva mirato.

“No”.

“Oh, questo è bello, perché probabilmente non gli sarebbe piaciuta la mia presenza qui”.

“Probabilmente no”.

“Sei davvero un bravo artista, sai. Solitamente non capisco per niente l'arte, perché la maggior parte del tempo è solo un mucchio di colori e titoli profondi e tutte quelle persone strane che vanno in estasi, ma io proprio non capisco. Questo è quello che è così bello con te. Le persone vanno in estasi anche con le tue opere, ma posso davvero capire i tuoi dipinti. È anche spaventoso, perché sembrano così veri”.

Derek non disse niente.

“Non sono davvero così bravo neanche con i brainstorming”.

“Lo so”.

In qualche modo Stiles riuscì ad avere il permesso di ritornare a casa di Derek la prossima settimana, e passò ogni momento sveglio cercando le opere precedenti di Derek e i diversi tipi d'arte. Era come un labirinto e Stiles poteva a malapena disegnare una figura stilizzata, così era decisamente fuori dalla sua portata. Era anche impressionante, però. Era come avere finalmente un assaggio della vita che Derek viveva. Trovò un forum su internet dove si decantava l'opera di Derek. Spese molto tempo a leggere ogni post che c'era sul _suo_ pezzo. Quando lesse pagina dopo pagina di quanto fosse ovvio che Derek amasse il ragazzo (ovvero Stiles) nel disegno, non importava quello che diceva nelle interviste, anche Stiles iniziò a crederci. Il suo cervello era disperatamente d'accordo quando discutevano della privacy che Derek aveva dato a Stiles, come se volesse quelle parti solo per i suoi occhi, mentre c'erano pezzi che mostravano esattamente tutto. Stiles _sapeva_ che Derek pensava semplicemente che non si adattasse al pezzo di Stiles, ma in realtà non importava quando gli altri ne parlavano così convinti.

Quando Stiles ritornò a casa di Derek la settimana successiva, era tutto agitato con le dichiarazioni d'amore e il nervosismo eccessivamente persistente nel buco del suo stomaco. Derek sembrò stanco e spettrale quando aprì la porta e tutto quello nella testa di Stiles che consisteva nel pomiciare pesantemente contro un muro e la bocca di Derek su certe parti del corpo, fu istantaneamente sostituito da una forte preoccupazione che non voleva andare via, non importava quante volte Derek disse di stare bene.

“Allora” disse Stiles mentre si arrendeva nel cercare di cavare informazioni da Derek. “Ho scritto alcune idee, quindi se vuoi darci un'occhiata o qualcosa del genere”. Spinse il blocco lungo il tavolo, perché era abbastanza convinto che a Derek non piacesse quando Stiles gli porgeva cose. Era come essere in continuazione al bar.

Gli occhi di Derek si muovevano velocemente lungo la pagina e Stiles non era neanche sicuro che stesse davvero _leggendo_ , quando gli venne restituito lungo il tavolo.

“No” disse Derek brevemente.

“No?” Stiles si sentì cadere la faccia prima di essere in grado di controllare i suoi lineamenti. Odiò essere così facile da leggere.

“No”.

Derek fu generoso con le informazioni come sempre.

“Va bene, lavorerò a qualcos'altro”. Stiles masticò la penna pensosamente e guardò Derek di tanto in tanto. Era semplicemente seduto al tavolo della cucina, guardando alla finestra come se fosse completamente da qualche altra parte. I suoi occhi erano tanto, tanto chiari comparati ai capelli scuri, la barba e lo sguardo severo, alla luce del sole. Sembrava come una contraddizione. A Stiles piaceva un po' troppo.

“Allora, ti piace stare da solo, giusto?” chiese. Era troppo tranquillo per lui essere in grado di pensare.

“Sì”.

“Perché?”

“Perché è tranquillo”.

Stiles doveva davvero prendere il suggerimento, ma lo ignorò. Derek non lo aveva ancora ucciso, quindi Stiles immaginava che doveva avere più pazienza di quanto sembrasse.

“Non è davvero vuoto avere una casa così grande per te?”

Derek si strinse soltanto nelle spalle, come se non gli fosse venuto in mente o sia come se non gli importasse, Stiles non poteva davvero dirlo.

“Dove sei andata al college?”

Derek finalmente lo guardò, stringendo gli occhi. “Questa è un'intervista?”

“No” sospirò Stiles. “Sono solo curioso”.

Derek rimase in silenzio per un lungo periodo, guardando Stiles come se si aspettasse che si spezzasse e urlasse che, _sì_ , era un giornalista. Ma Stiles non lo fece, perché non lo era. Voleva solo sapere, ecco tutto. “Scuola d'arte” disse infine. Non aveva davvero risposto alla sua domanda, ma Stiles stava bene con qualsiasi cosa ricevesse a quel punto.

Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto anticiparla.

“Avrei dovuto saperlo”.

Derek guardò fuori dalla finestra di nuovo. Stiles voleva allungare il collo e scoprire cosa ci fosse di più interessante da guardare di lui. Riuscì a resistere.

“Sto prendendo un anno di pausa. Non sono sicuro di cosa voglio fare. Sto pensando di lavorare all'asilo o qualcosa di simile, ma-” non continuò, perché Derek non stava ascoltando e stava solo balbettando per riempire il silenzio.

Stiles uscì fuori con nuove idee, ma non furono buone come le prime. Aveva avuto un'intera settimana per pensare a quelle e ciò che lo rendeva ancora più difficile era che Derek sembrava davvero molto lontano nei suoi pensiero oggi. Respingeva ogni idea che Stiles aveva. Era come se non si preoccupasse nemmeno di ascoltarle prima di prendere una decisione. Questo irritò Stiles. Un sacco.

“Forse non dovresti farne un altro, allora” disse alla fine, dopo tre ore di indecisione tra sentirsi geniale per uscirsene con ancora un'altra idea e poi incredibilmente stupido quando Derek la gettava fuori dalla finestra.

“Questo è quello che sto pensando”. La voce di Derek sembrava completamente neutrale, come se non fosse qualcosa che lo preoccupava. Come se gli andasse bene non fare più un'altra mostra.

“Sei un'idiota se questo è quello che pensi” scattò Stiles e Derek lo guardò, le sopracciglia che si alzavano lentamente. Sembrava un po' come una minaccia di morte. Solo un po'.

“Pensavo che lo stessi suggerendo tu”.

“Non lo intendevo. Sono solo molto stanco della tua negatività”.

Un angolo della bocca di Derek si sollevò e poi si abbassò, ma fu abbastanza perché Stiles continuasse con le idee per altre due ore (e Derek le rifiutò tutte), prima di arrendersi e tornare a casa.

Stiles riuscì a scoprire il numero di telefono di Derek dal database di suo padre, quando gli portò un'insalata di pollo pochi giorni dopo. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto chiedere a Derek invece, ma c'era il rischio di ricevere un no, e Stiles immaginò che Derek non potesse davvero dirgli di cancellare il numero quando l'aveva già salvato nel suo telefono.

Digitò e cancellò un milione di volte, durante l'ultima ora del suo turno di notte, prima di decidersi finalmente per:

_**Sono libero sabato. Posso passare?** _

Ci vollero ben trenta minuti prima di ricevere una risposta. _**Chi è?**_

Oh, giusto. Rispose immediatamente.

_**Stiles.** _

Ci volle quasi un'ora questa volta e si chiese cosa stesse facendo Derek, o se fosse davvero lento quando si trattava di scrivere.

_**Avrei dovuto saperlo.** _

Stiles non poteva essere più che d'accordo con questo. Era quasi un fastidio quanto Derek stesse evitando la domanda però.

_**Allora, posso?** _

Si sentì noioso e insistente per chiedere di nuovo, ma onestamente, non era come se Derek stesse mai per invitarlo.

Stiles era già tornato a casa e stava per crollare con la testa sul cuscino, quando ottenne una risposta:

_**Okay.** _

Si addormentò con uno stupido sorriso sulla faccia. Era davvero una reazione eccessiva per le quattro lettere nel messaggio di Derek, ma non gli importava.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Venerdì notte, si sedettero _nel_ divano di Scott, schiacciando violentemente i tasti dei loro controller e le parole provenienti dalle loro bocche non erano davvero adatte ai minori.

“Allora” disse Scott, quando la sua testa venne tagliata per la quinta volte in un'ora. “Come vanno le cose con Derek?”

“Ci vado domani”

Scott fece quel tipo di suono che la loro compagnia era solita fare ogni volta che uno di loro ammetteva di aver baciato qualcuno. Era davvero come un prolungato ooh, con una voce abbastanza acuta. Stiles non aveva ricevuto uno di quelli prima. “Allora, quando sarà ufficiale su Facebook?”

Stiles sbatté le palpebre – non perché era imbarazzato o perché era sorpreso dalla domanda inattesa, ma perché si era ricordato di aver aggiunto Derek su Facebook anni fa, e Derek non aveva ancora accettato la sua richiesta. Beh, uno di quei Derek Hale sì, ma si era scoperto essere un sessantaduenne e con una barba da Babbo Natale. Stiles aveva cancellato l'amicizia immediatamente.

“Non ci siamo nemmeno baciati” borbottò e cercò il suo telefono da qualche parte tra i cuscini.

“Bacialo allora”. Scott chiaramente non sapeva che avrebbe rischiato la vita se avesse piantato un bacio sulla bocca di Derek.

Invece di rispondere, scrisse un messaggio a Derek.

_**Ti ho aggiunto su Facebook. Dovresti accettare.** _

Non ci volle molto tempo come l'ultima volta per ricevere una risposta: _**Non ho Facebook.**_

Quello spiegava molto a Stiles. L'avrebbe cambiato.

 _ **Domani l'avrai.**_ Rispose.

Derek non rispose, ma a Stiles non interessava, perché sarebbe stato comunque lì domani.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Indossò la sua solita felpa rossa per andare da Derek il prossimo giorno. Faceva freddo, anche per Novembre e stava piovendo. Era fradicio, anche se non c'era da correre molto dalla sua jeep alla porta d'ingresso di Derek. Non era giusto, per dio, sembrare come un gatto annegato mentre cercava di fare del suo meglio per essere irresistibile.

Derek lo guardò con un cipiglio di disapprovazione, prima di fare un passo a lato e lasciare entrare Stiles. Guardò il cielo per un momento, come se stesse cercando di determinare se avrebbe continuato per tanto, prima di chiudere la porta.

Stiles lo guardò, aspettando che Derek gli chiedesse se voleva in prestito una maglia. O dei pantaloni. O entrambi. A Stiles sarebbe piaciuto avere entrambi. Derek fece una gara di sguardi per quasi un minuto, prima di aprire la bocca e dire:

“Immagino che vuoi dei vestiti asciutti”.

“Sì”. Stiles esultò dentro di sé. Qualche volta si chiedeva se Derek fosse davvero scortese o se lo facesse di proposito solo per seccare Stiles.

Seguì Derek attraverso la casa, anche se sembrava che Derek volesse che rimanesse fermo. Stiles era comunque troppo curioso per seguire il suggerimento. Aveva visto solo il bagno, la cucina e il salotto finora. Derek si rifiutava di fargli un tour e Stiles era abbastanza sicuro che non avrebbe apprezzato se avesse vagato per conto suo.

La camera da letto di Derek non era niente di speciale. Eccetto per il fatto che fosse la camera da letto di Derek. Con il letto di Derek. Dove Derek dormiva e probabilmente si masturbava ogni tanto. Stiles ignorò che Derek potrebbe aver avuto anche rapporti sessuali lì. Non era importante. Era essenziale, le pareti grigio chiaro e un letto che era troppo grande per una sola persona, in una parte della camera. Nell'altra c'era un comò e una porta chiusa di quello che Stiles pensava fosse un armadio. C'erano un paio di libri posati su uno dei comodini, ma questa era praticamente l'unica cosa che diceva che qualcuno viveva davvero qui. Stiles aveva visto camere con più personalità di questa.

“Sembra un ospedale per pazienti fuori di testa”.

Derek lo guardò e scomparve attraverso la porta dall'altro lato della stanza. Stiles aveva ragione: era un armadio. Colse l'occasione per stravaccarsi sul letto di Derek. C'era un piccolo rischio che non potesse mai finirci di nuovo, così doveva vedere come ci si sentiva, in modo che la sua immaginazione avesse qualcosa per andare avanti quando aveva del buon divertimento con se stesso.

Si lasciò cadere contro le coperte e allungò le braccia sopra la testa, i piedi ancora  
piantati sul pavimento. Si aspettava quasi che Derek dormisse a pancia in giù, ma questo era sicuramente più confortevole. Guardò ancora intorno alla stanza e notò una fotocamera sul comò. Sembrava vecchia e probabilmente non era digitale.

“Fai fotografie?” chiese ad alta voce, così che Derek potesse sentirlo attraverso la porta. “Visto che hai una fotocamera, intendo”.

“No. Riflette la luce. È inutile” borbottò Derek e Stiles poteva facilmente immaginare il cipiglio sulla fronte.

Stiles si strinse nelle spalle e cercò di rimbalzare, solo per vedere quello che il letto era capace di fare. _Naturalmente_ , Derek scelse quel preciso momento per uscire dall'armadio. Fissò per un attimo e Stiles lo guardo, la bocca aperta con una spiegazione bloccata in gola. Nel momento successivo ebbe il volto pieno di vestiti e si sedette velocemente, togliendosi la maglia dalla faccia.

Nemmeno poteva lamentarsi. Non era come se non si meritasse quel tipo di trattamento. C'era una maglia che sembrava troppo grande e pantaloni beige che non sembravano _così_ grandi, ciò era strano, perché Derek, uno: non sembrava un ragazzo da pantaloni in tessuto, e due: le cosce erano due volte la dimensione di quelle di Stiles.

Non si lamentò però e buttò i vestiti in un mucchio sul pavimento. Non era molto educato,  
ma Derek non aveva lasciato la stanza e Stiles aveva un po' di fretta per toglierli. Se lui era nudo, Derek poteva perdere la testa e fargli cose. Inoltre, non era come se Derek non avesse visto nulla di tutto questo prima, quindi non gli importava. Solo che gli importava, perché il suo cuore batteva come un matto nel petto e stava arrossendo quando balzò in piedi per tirare i pantaloni di Derek. Almeno aveva tenuto la biancheria intima. Era un po' sorpreso di sentire gli occhi di Derek addosso ed era ancora più sorpreso da quanto si sentisse a disagio. Stiles non aveva esattamente gli addominali duri come la roccia che aveva Derek. Fu un sollievo quando finalmente si tirò la maglietta sopra la testa. Era davvero troppo grande, ma i pantaloni si adattavano piuttosto bene in realtà. La cosa migliore fu che ebbe il naso pieno del profumo di Derek ed era così, così bello.

Infilò il naso nel tessuto quando Derek guardò dall'altra parte e inspirò profondamente. Era un po' sbiadito dal lavaggio, ma era morbido sotto le dita quando finse di appianarla. In realtà stava solo cercando di premersi il profumo sulla pelle.

“Hai fame?” chiese Derek, sorprendendo molto Stiles. Aveva mangiato prima di arrivare, ma onestamente, era un adolescente, poteva mangiare l'intera città e avere ancora spazio per altro.

“Sì, se hai intenzione di mangiare”.

Derek non rispose, ma cucinò e Stiles fu molto scioccato di scoprire che non sembrava per niente a disagio in cucina. E il chili che fece era probabilmente la cosa migliore che Stiles avesse mai mangiato, ma poteva essere un po' di parte.

“Questo è fantastico” disse con la bocca piena e Derek contrasse un po' la bocca. “La cosa migliore che abbia mai mangiato”.

“Non dovresti parlare con la bocca piena”.

Stiles sbuffò. “Amico, mangi come un maiale. Non hai il permesso di dire una parola su questo”.

Derek non mangiava esattamente come un maiale. Mangiava semplicemente molto, molto velocemente e Stiles si chiedeva se masticasse o se si buttasse il cibo in bocca e ingoiava. Mangiava come qualcuno che non mangiava insieme ad altre persone da lungo tempo.

“Allora, Facebook” disse Stiles e poggiò la forchetta sul piatto con un gemito.

“No”.

“È fantastico. Perfetto per lo stalking”.

“Penso che mi confondi per te”.

“Oh, _ouch_ ”.

“Te lo meriti”.

“Vuoi fare brainstorm?”

“Non mi sento davvero oggi”.

“Oh, okay”. Stiles si raddrizzò e si strofinò le mani. Non si conoscevano tanto bene ancora. Non poteva aspettarsi di essere invitato a rimanere quando non poteva fingere di fare brainstorming. “Grazie per il pasto”.

“Piove ancora” puntualizzò Derek con uno sguardo disinteressato sulla faccia.

“Sì, va bene, correrò. Posso essere veloce se voglio, credici o no”.

“Va bene se vuoi rimanere finché non smette”.

Stiles espirò molto più forte di quanto volesse. “Davvero?”

“Ho detto che va bene”.

Questo era probabilmente l'unico invito che potesse mai ricevere. Stiles trascorse la serata sul divano di Derek, girando i moltissimi canali sul suo televisore e fingendo che non fosse super consapevole che Derek fosse seduto così vicino a lui. Non si stavano toccando o nulla, ma poteva sentire il corpo di Derek emanare calore attraverso gli abiti. Stiles voleva coccolarsi contro di lui.

Fece l'errore di girare la testa per una sbirciatina, solo per scoprire che Derek lo stava già guardando. E Stiles non riuscì a fermarsi. Si allungò e poi le sue labbra furono su quelle di Derek. Due irregolari battiti cardiaci più tardi, si rese conto di quello che stava facendo e scappò via. Perché Stiles era bravo ad affrontare le situazioni di disagio come quelle.

Non se ne rese conto fin quando non era a metà strada da casa che stava ancora indossando gli abiti di Derek. E che si era dimenticato i propri. Quando cercò nella tasca per il telefono per scrivere a Derek che gli dispiaceva per aver rubato i suoi vestiti, si rese conto che è aveva lasciato _anche_ quello a casa di Derek. Non c'era modo che Stiles potesse tornare indietro, sembrando come un'idiota.

 _Oh mio dio_ , aveva baciato Derek. La realizzazione lo colpì come un maremoto dritto in faccia. In realtà era più come sfiorare le labbra contro quelle di Derek, ma ancora contava. Cercò di non pensare al fatto che Derek non aveva risposto al bacio, nemmeno leggermente.

La sua vita sarebbe stata molto più facile in questo momento se Derek avesse avuto Facebook. Potevano semplicemente risolvere questa piccola questione in chat e nessuno avrebbe dovuto essere così imbarazzato. Derek poteva inviare i vestiti di Stiles per posta e Stiles poteva fare lo stesso con quelli di Derek e sarebbe andato tutto bene. Ora, Stiles aveva preso un Adderall di troppo e fissava il computer come se potesse magicamente trasformarsi in un telefono. Suo padre gli aveva chiesto che cosa ci fosse di sbagliato quando irruppe dalla porta, ma aveva lasciato Stiles da solo da allora. Erano passate quasi due ore.

Stiles non sentì bussare alla porta e non sentì suo padre parlare con qualcuno al piano di sotto. A malapena registrò quando la porta della sua camera si aprì. In realtà non reagì fino a quando non alzò lo sguardo e trovò Derek in piedi sulla soglia con i vestiti di Stiles in una pila ordinata tra le mani e il suo telefono sopra. Confidare in Derek Hale per trovare Stiles solo per portargli i vestiti indietro.

Stiles abbassò lo sguardo su di sé e si rese conto che stava ancora indossando gli abiti di Derek. “Io” iniziò e arrossì. Questo probabilmente appariva esattamente com'era, pensò. “Mi limiterò a cambiarmi e puoi riaverli. O vuoi che li lavi prima e te li ridarò dopo? Naturalmente vuoi che prima li lavi. Dio, perché vorresti dei vestiti che sono sporchi?”

“Stiles” disse Derek nel modo in cui diceva sempre il nome di Stiles.

“Scusa, non stavo pensando. Non so cosa stessi pensando se stessi pensando. Io- è solo accaduto. Mi dispiace”.

Stiles non stava più parlando dell'indossare i vestiti di Derek. Non era nemmeno sicuro che stesse parlando riguardo quella specie di bacio, o se si stesse riferendo al traditore nel petto.

“Puoi portarli quando tornerai la settimana prossima” rispose Derek e il cuore di Stiles collassò. Questo gli diede un colpo di frusta.

“Io- _cosa_?”

“Brainstorming” spiegò Derek, come se Stiles fosse idiota.

Ormai sapeva di più invece di fare domande.

“Sì, okay. Il prossimo sabato?”

“Sì”.

“Okay”.

E poi Derek se ne andò e Stiles si precipitò alla finestra per vedere Derek entrare in macchina e guidare via. Due secondi dopo, suo padre entrò nella camera con uno sguardo strano in faccia.

“Vuoi spiegare perché sei uscito con il ragazzo che ha disegnato quel tuo ritratto? E per caso, perché aveva con sé i tuoi vestiti?”

“Er” disse Stiles e fissò, perché in uno scenario perfetto Stiles avrebbe dormito con Derek e inventato scuse riguardo il loro incontro essere completamente platonico e solo per il brainstorming. In un brutto scenario, questa era la sua vita, Stiles _stava_ davvero soltanto aiutando Derek con il brainstorming e non era per niente scopato. Dio, era così patetico. “Lo so che non mi crederai mai, ma davvero lo sto solo aiutando a raccogliere idee per il suo nuovo progetto e stava piovendo davvero forte quando oggi sono arrivato e mi ha imprestato alcuni vestiti”.

“E stai cercando di dirmi che questo è il motivo per cui sei tornato indietro con tanta fretta che hai dimenticato lì il tuo telefono? Figliolo, porti quel telefono con te nel bagno”.

La risata di Stiles era un po' isterica. “Potrei aver cercato di baciarlo e poi sono impazzito e sono scappato da lì”.

Suo padre lo fissò. Anche Stiles lo fissò. Sapeva di non avere un filtro, ma lasciarselo scappare era un po' sfortunato anche per lui.

“Ah” disse Stiles dopo un momento, quando suo padre continuava a guardare e Stiles non era completamente sicuro su cosa dire. “Quello mi è scivolato di bocca”.

Suo padre annuì brevemente, come se già lo sapesse. Sembrò come se stesse pensando a un migliaio di strani pensieri, prima di dire: “Non ha risposto al bacio?”

“No”. Anche se Stiles voleva mentire per rendersi meno patetico, pensò che fosse più sicuro per la vita di Derek se si attenesse alla verità. Per una volta. “A lui non... non piaccio”.

“Hm” disse suo padre ed era la stessa voce che usava quando Stiles gli diceva di qualcosa di non-molto-legale che lui e Scott avevano fatto.

“Oh mio dio, papà. Non è affare tuo”.

“Sembra passare in un sacco di guai per qualcuno a cui non piaci”. Con una scrollata di spalle, suo padre lasciò la stanza, e Stiles voleva morire e ridere allo stesso tempo. Gli ci volle un momento per rendersi conto che indossava ancora gli abiti di Derek. Era un po' imbarazzante ammettere che in realtà aveva deciso di dormire con quelli addosso.

Un paio di giorni dopo, Stiles si sedette nel divano di Scott ancora una volta e parlò di Derek. Era un bel cambiamento, pensò Stiles, non parlare di Allison. Era anche bello che Scott sembrasse essere molto interessato nel parlare di Derek più che Stiles nel parlare di Allison, quindi vincevano tutti, davvero.

“Parlando di Derek” disse Scott dopo essere morto per la milionesima volta. “L'ho visto all'ospedale la scorsa settimana, quando sono passato da mamma”.

“Davvero?” Stiles mise in pausa il gioco proprio mentre Scott iniziava una nuovo partita.

“Sì, probabilmente a visitare qualcuno” Scott si strinse nelle spalle e iniziò il gioco, ma Stiles lo fermò immediatamente.

“Non ha famiglia”. Era strano. Non avrebbe dovuto avere questa strana sensazione nello stomaco, ma l'aveva. Era un po' come la chinetosi.

“Forse visita un amico allora”.

Stiles voleva ridere un po', perché non poteva immaginare per niente Derek con degli amici. Stava comunque per concordare, quando Scott aggiunse:

“O forse è solo ammalato”.

“Sì, probabilmente cerca aiuto per la sua ulcera” disse e spinse di nuovo via la strana sensazione. Non era come se Derek sembrasse malato le volte che Stiles era stato con lui, così non aveva di che preoccuparsi. Essere malati si vedeva.

“Ancora penso che sembri un assassino con ascia” commentò Scott e iniziò di nuovo la partita. Stiles non lo fermò questa volta.

“Come un sexy assassino con ascia” replicò istantaneamente e tagliò la testa di Scott.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un paio di settimane dopo, Stiles era sdraiato sul divano di Derek, sentendosi troppo pieno per funzionare. Doveva far cucinare Derek per lui per il resto della sua vita. Il cibo era troppo impressionante per vivere senza dopo averlo mangiato una volta.

Derek era seduto a mezzo metro di distanza da lui, guardando intensamente la televisione e Stiles colse l'occasione per guardarlo. Non avevano davvero menzionato quello che era successo quella volta un paio di settimane fa e Stiles non aveva intenzione di tirarlo fuori, o provare di nuovo qualcosa di simile. Non aveva intenzione di spingere la sua fortuna, quando Derek era così ovviamente disposto a fingere che non fosse successo. Quasi due volte. Stiles l'aveva quasi-baciato anche all'istituto arte quel giorno.

Stiles era davvero molto grato per questo, ma anche così tanto confuso. Non era come se aiutasse molto quando si trattava di brainstorming. Di solito portava una nuova idea o due che presentava ogni volta che passava. Sembrava come se dovesse corrompersi per attraversare la porta con qualcosa e le idee erano l'unica cosa che poteva offrire che pensava che Derek avrebbe accettato. Derek le rifiutava tutte entro dieci minuti, ma la cosa strana era che Stiles non se ne andava dopo di quello, o provava a uscirsene con nuove idee. Girava da quelle parti, si sedeva sul bancone della cucina e guardava Derek cucinare mentre i suoi occhi scorrevano, aiutando a tritare le cipolle e chiacchiere troppo, ma Derek non gli diceva di stare zitto. Derek era diventato sempre più introverso e Stiles non pensava nemmeno che fosse possibile diventare più introverso di quanto Derek già fosse. Raramente diceva qualcosa ed era passato del tempo da quando Stiles aveva visto quella bocca contrarsi. A volte le sue mani tremavano e qualche volta guardava Stiles come se non sapesse perché si trovava lì. Una volta, Stiles gli aveva persino ricordato che era sabato e che era la loro solita giornata per stare insieme. Derek era sembrato affranto per un secondo poi, ma lo sguardo sul suo volto era scomparso così rapidamente che Stiles non era sicuro se ci fosse mai stato.

Stiles aveva questa sensazione che lo tormentava nello stomaco che qualcosa non andava, ma non sapeva cosa. Non sapeva nemmeno come chiedere. Aveva una sensazione che andare dritto al punto non funzionava con Derek. Inoltre pensava che neanche accennare a questo proposito avrebbe funzionato.

“Presto è Natale” disse Stiles casualmente, solo per far sparire il silenzio. Il suono dalla televisione non contava.

Derek annuì, ma non distolse lo sguardo dal programma.

“Visiterai la tua famiglia, o...?” Stiles già sapeva della famiglia di Derek, perché aveva letto il file di Derek, ma non poteva dirglielo. Sarebbe stato strano e imbarazzante e Stiles non avrebbe dovuto leggere della famiglia di Derek morta in un incendio, in questa casa, per iniziare con qualcosa.

“No”.

“Perché?” sarebbe stato davvero molto più semplice se Derek avesse detto quello che Stiles già sapeva.

“Stiles, non far finta che non lo sai già”.

“Voglio solo che provenga da te” borbottò e si sentì stupido perché Stiles probabilmente doveva immaginare che Derek già sapeva. Derek era molto più osservante di quanto sembrava e Stiles continuava a dimenticarlo.

“Bene. Sono morti”. La voce di Derek era ruvida e Stiles indietreggiò prima che potesse fermarsi. Bene, questo non stava andando come previsto. Voleva che questa fosse una bella chiacchierata, in cui Derek poteva aprire il suo cuore e magari Stiles poteva fare lo stesso, perché non aveva mai incontrato nessuno che aveva perso qualcuno prima. Eccetto per suo padre, ma faceva troppo male parlare di sua madre con lui. Sulla faccia di suo padre c'era del dolore crudo ogni volta che il suo nome veniva citato vicino a lui. Stiles cercava solo di evitare il soggetto meglio che poteva.

Stiles decise che era meglio non rispondere quando Derek si trovava in uno dei suoi stati d'animo. Solitamente era meglio andare a casa quando questo accadeva, ma Stiles era troppo comodo sul divano per muoversi. Fissò la televisione senza guardarla davvero, ma era più facile che guardare Derek. Solitamente, quando Stiles aveva questa straziante sensazione, aveva solo bisogno di distogliere lo sguardo e fingere che Derek non fosse nemmeno vicino a lui e che sicuramente non era nemmeno vicino all'essere il ragazzo di Stiles. La cosa era che Stiles pensava che questa sarebbe andata via da sola, tutta la cotta-su-Derek-perché-è-pericoloso, ma non fu così. In realtà era anche peggio di quello che era stato con Lydia. Era come se l'intero universo di Stiles avesse cambiato l'attenzione su qualcuno che non voleva nemmeno farne parte. Ed era come se la gravitazione lo tirasse verso il buco nero che era Derek, ogni volta che era intorno.

Stiles non comprese quando si addormentò, ma quando si svegliò era buio ed era avvolto con una coperta che solitamente poggiava sopra il bracciolo del divano di Derek. Aveva un po' freddo e Derek non era lì. Probabilmente era nel suo letto, a dormire. Stiles non era stato nella camera di Derek da quel giorno, quando aveva preso in prestito i vestiti. Ancora non li aveva restituiti, o lavati, anche se adesso il profumo di Derek era a lungo sparito. Gli piaceva soltanto l'idea che essi erano appartenuti a Derek.

Probabilmente sarebbe ritornato a dormire, dato che suo padre stava frequentando un qualche tipo di corso per il fine settimana nella città vicino, e a Stiles piaceva l'idea di essere in grado di dire alla gente che aveva dormito da Derek senza mentire completamente. Ma aveva bisogno di fare pipì, così si alzò comunque. Il pavimento era così freddo che i suoi piedi fecero male e non riusciva a capire come Derek potesse sopravvivere in questo posto.

Una volta tirato lo sciacquone, l'unica cosa sensata sarebbe stata quella di tornare sul divano o semplicemente a casa, ma a Stiles venne un'idea e quando Stiles aveva un'idea, non aveva scelta se non proseguire con questa. Anche se poi finiva raramente bene. Davvero non avrebbe dovuto intrufolarsi nella camera da letto di Derek per guardarlo dormire. Nel tentativo di distrarsi, cedette alla tentazione di guardare nel mobiletto del bagno di Derek. Era una cosa che Stiles faceva quando visitava le altre persone. Il contenuto solitamente diceva molto sulla persona. Come Scott per esempio, che aveva cinque diversi tipi di tubetti di dentifricio vuoti che semplicemente non buttava via, e un rasoio usa e getta che utilizzava più volte. Guardare il mobiletto del bagno di Derek, tuttavia, fu molto più interessante. Aveva un rasoio elettrico messo ordinatamente nel suo supporto, un solo tubetto di dentifricio e uno spazzolino elettrico. C'era il dopobarba che Stiles riuscì per _poco_ dal trattenersi dall'usare e un pettine. Stiles sfiorò attentamente con il dito gli articoli. C'erano anche i preservativi e fu sproporzionatamente felice quando si accorse che la scatola era chiusa. Quasi non la vide, ma dietro la scatola di preservativi c'era un piccolo barattolo giallo. Stiles sapeva solo che era per i farmaci. La tirò fuori con attenzione e si assicurò che il coperchio fosse chiuso correttamente, perché sarebbe tipico di lui far fuoriuscire ogni singola pillola su tutto il pavimento del bagno. Non riconobbe il nome del farmaco, ma era sicuramente una sorta di prescrizione personalmente per Derek. C'era scritto il suo nome. Una piccola forma di preoccupazione si presentò pesante nel suo ventre mentre la rimetteva a posto.

Se prima era possibile per lui resistere dal guardare Derek dormire, sicuramente non lo era adesso. Era come se dovesse assicurarsi che Derek stesse bene. Cercò di camminare il più silenziosamente possibile, preoccupato di rovinare tutto se avesse svegliato Derek facendo troppo rumore. Voleva solo sapere come sembrava Derek quando dormiva e assicurarsi che stesse bene. C'era un po' di Edward Cullen in lui adesso, l'avrebbe ammesso e probabilmente avrebbe preso un appuntamento con uno strizzacervelli una volta che aveva guardato, perché questo non era normale, lo sapeva. Era solo che poteva non avere questa opportunità mai più.

La porta della camera da letto di Derek era socchiusa e c'era una debole luce che attraversava le tenebre dalla fessura e il corridoio dove stava Stiles. Trattenendo il respiro, cercò di catturare i suoni o qualsiasi indicazione che Derek fosse sveglio, ma era tutto tranquillo. Si disse che poteva sempre inventare una storia che voleva salutare prima di andarsene, se Derek fosse stato sveglio, e spinse la porta con attenzione.

La luce proveniva da una piccola lampada sul davanzale della finestra. Era debole e inutile per la lettura, ma immaginò che Derek l'avesse semplicemente dimenticato di spegnerla prima di andare a letto. E Derek era lì, sullo stomaco, il viso girato dall'altra parte. Le lenzuola erano state spinte ai piedi del letto e Derek indossava solo dei boxer neri. Stiles voleva morire. Soprattutto quando inciampò nei suoi stessi piedi, come se questo fosse anche solo possibile visto che era completamente immobile. Si agitò disperatamente per ritrovare l'equilibrio e fece cadere una pila di libri che si aprirono sopra tutto il pavimento con il suono di un terremoto.

Tutte le scuse che Stiles aveva inventato per osservare Derek dormire scomparirono in un baleno quando Derek si svegliò sobbalzando e lo guardò. Il respiro di Stiles si bloccò mentre aspettava che l'aperta, confusa espressione sulla faccia di Derek ritornasse al solito cipiglio. Non successe e Stiles continuò a guardare perché non poteva inventare qualcosa da dire.

“Volevi qualcosa?” chiese infine Derek e si girò in modo da stare di fronte a Stiles. I suoi capelli erano disordinati e la voce un po' roca per il sonno. Il cuore di Stiles si ruppe ancora un po'.

“Sì” rispose, perché era la verità. Voleva baciare Derek e premere i loro corpi insieme. E voleva passare le mani sul petto di Derek per scoprire se era liscio come sembrava. Passò gli occhi su tutto il corpo di Derek, prendendo nota di tutto, perché non riusciva a capire che era davvero inappropriato.

“Stiles” disse Derek, ma non nel solito modo in cui diceva il nome di Stiles. Era più come se Derek gli stesse dicendo che se avesse continuato, questa volta avrebbe rotto le regole. E che Derek non l'avrebbe fermato. Stiles vagava sulle scene del crimine da anni; non gli interessava rompere le regole.

“Sì?” replicò Stiles e allontanò lo sguardo dalla scia di peli che proseguiva oltre la cintura della biancheria di Derek. Voleva leccarla.

Derek sembrò come se fosse alla ricerca di parole o forse una difesa. Come se stesse cercando di uscirsene con una buona ragione per non farlo. Il cuore di Stiles iniziò a battere più veloce ogni secondo che passava e poteva vedere il muro di Derek crollare dietro i suoi occhi.

“Hai freddo?” chiese poi Derek e, per un momento, Stiles si arrabbiò un po', perché stava sperando almeno per una sessione erotica e non una domanda sul suo benessere. Ma poi capì, proprio mentre Derek si spostava un po' all'indietro sul letto. _Per fargli spazio_.

“Super freddo” disse Stiles debolmente e non suonò nemmeno lontanamente sexy o come se fosse il codice per _no ma per favore violentami sul letto_ , come voleva. Derek si allungò per prendere le coperte e poi tenerle alzate, come se stesse aspettando che Stiles salisse. _E ovviamente era così_. Stiles aveva ancora difficoltà a credere che questo stesse accadendo per davvero. Ci volle un attimo per il suo cervello per collegare e poi uscì dai suoi vestiti molto sgraziatamente, ma a differenza del suo periodo da modello, tenne la sua biancheria.

Non era sicuro in che posizione girarsi. Se dovesse guardare Derek e puntare alla sua bocca, o rimanere sulla schiena e lasciare Derek prendere il controllo, o se dovesse accoccolarsi contro Derek e girarsi, perché non doveva avere per niente qualche tipo di azione.

Stava per chiedere, perché Stiles non poteva lasciarsi scappare una pomiciata se aveva la possibilità di averla, quando Derek lo spinse contro il materasso e si appoggiò su di lui. Stiles davvero non poteva respirare. Ma era una buona cosa, il genere di cosa dove davvero non voleva, perché era troppo occupato a fissare Derek. Stiles abbassò gli occhi e si meravigliò dell'aspetto del petto di Derek così vicino, e prima che potesse fermarsi stava passando la sua mano dall'avvallamento della gola di Derek fino al suo ombelico e Derek tremò. Poi afferrò la mano di Stiles e per un momento Stiles pensò che stesse per essere sgridato, ma Derek la strinse leggermente, prima di posarla contro la propria guancia. Stiles guardò i suoi occhi chiudersi per un secondo e percorse il pollice lungo la linea dura dello zigomo di Derek. La sua pelle era calda e morbida dal sonno e quando aprì gli occhi ancora una volta, lo stomaco di Stiles si strinse così forte che fece quasi male. Erano scuri, la pupilla allargata con solo una debole linea di iride intorno, e stavano attirando Stiles.

Non capì quanto tempo passò, potrebbe essere stato un secondo o mezz'ora, ma poi le labbra di Derek furono sulle sue. Non era ruvido o bisognoso come Stiles aveva immaginato che sarebbe stato. Era lento e calcolato, le labbra di Derek che prendevano in giro le sue sfiorandole lentamente, persuadendo Stiles dall'alzare la testa dal cuscino per dell'altro. Stiles quasi pianse quando Derek si tirò indietro di un centimetro ogni volta che Stiles si avvicinava e stava per lamentarsi quando Derek lo spinse ancora contro il materasso. Stiles lo guardò, il cuore batteva nel petto e lui non sapeva quando accadde, ma era già quasi duro e sapeva che Derek sapeva. La prossima volta che Derek si allungò per un bacio, non fu così dolce. Stiles pensava che i libri che spiegavano come i personaggi rimanessero senza respiro per un bacio fossero una fesseria, ma santa merda, non poteva respirare, non voleva respirare quando Derek lo baciava così fortemente che Stiles era sicuro che il suo cervello si stesse sciogliendo. Sorprendentemente c'era una piccola lingua, appena un accenno ogni volta che i denti di Derek si chiudevano attorno al labbro superiore, o quando decideva di succhiare il labbro inferiore di Stiles nella sua bocca. Stiles lo trattenne, afferrando i bicipiti di Derek e cercando di tenere il passo. Si sentiva le labbra straziate e gonfie, quando Derek alla fine si allontanò e Stiles si lasciò sfuggire un respiro tremante.

“Io” gracchiò, ma non aveva assolutamente idea di quello che stava dicendo. Il suo cervello era così vuoto. Tirò fuori la lingua e si leccò le labbra, assicurandosi che erano veramente dolenti e che non era solo qualcosa che immaginava.

“Andiamo a dormire, Stiles” disse Derek lentamente e adesso la voce era roca da tutta un'altra ragione del solito, e questo portò la pelle d'oca sulla pelle di Stiles. Stava per protestare quando Derek lo girò su un fianco, e si curvò attorno a lui. E sì, Stiles non era l'unico eccitato da questo incontro.

Si sentì sia frustrato e un po' compiaciuta per la sensazione della durezza di Derek premuta contro il suo fondoschiena attraverso la loro biancheria, ma cercò di dirsi che almeno era sdraiato nel letto di Derek, con le labbra gonfie di baci e un ragazzo sexy contro di lui. Non dovrebbe lamentarsi. Inoltre niente di tutto questo aveva senso, ma Stiles decise che non gli importava quando le labbra di Derek sfiorarono contro la pelle della sua nuca. Poteva essere accidentale, ma Stiles finse che non lo fosse.

Lentamente abbassò la mano e intrecciò le dita su quelle di Derek. Era come se avesse vinto la lotteria in questo momento.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

La mattina dopo, quando Stiles si svegliò il letto era vuoto. Non fu così strano, perché sembrava che l'ora di pranzo fosse passata, giudicando da quanto luminoso fosse fuori. Si stirò e si guardò intorno alla stanza. Era la stessa e poteva pensare di aver sognato tutto quello se solo non fosse nel letto di Derek e se le sue labbra non facessero male. Ma no, era sicuramente successo. Stiles si era baciato con Derek Hale la scorsa notte. In questo letto. Forse poteva davvero perdere la verginità prima dei trent'anni.

Passò un momento difficile decidendo se dovesse vestirsi o andare a trovare Derek semplicemente in mutande, ma decise per la prima quando spinse giù le coperte e si rese conto di quanto dannatamente freddo faceva. Fu grato per la sua decisione quando trovò Derek in cucina, completamente vestito con un libro in mano. Guardò Stiles a malapena quando entrò; fu solo uno sguardo, per riconoscerlo, e poi ritornò al libro.

“Buongiorno” disse Stiles e cercò di non suonare come se il suo stomaco fosse teso in un nodo ansioso.

“Giorno” replicò Derek, ma era più un borbottio che una vera parola.

Stiles non era maleducato abbastanza da chiedere la colazione. Era ovvio che Derek non era così interessato che stesse lì e Stiles voleva cantare Katy Perry di nuovo. Il suo cervello non era fatto per lavorare a cose come queste. Non capiva cosa Derek volesse da lui.

“In realtà, dovrei andare” dichiarò e non gli piaceva il modo in cui Derek lo faceva sentire così debole. Insicuro. Stiles non voleva più essere insicuro.

Si assicurò di non dimenticare nulla prima di andarsene. Derek aveva salutato appena. Il Derek che era probabilmente ancora seduto al tavolo della cucina non era lo stesso Derek che Stiles aveva baciato la scorsa notte. Non capiva la differenza tra loro. Almeno non doveva aspettarsi che Derek arrivasse per portare le cose che aveva dimenticato. Stiles era innamorato di lui, ma non poteva farlo. Onestamente, non capiva a cosa Derek stesse giocando.

La prima settimana di dicembre fu difficile, ma Stiles sopportò. A malapena si ricordava quello che aveva fatto il giorno del Ringraziamento. Aveva fatto turni extra al lavoro e si rendeva occupato con gli amici. Aveva detto la verità quando avevano chiesto, ma neanche loro capivano. Aveva aiutato suo padre a pulire la casa e a mettere le tende di Natale che aveva fatto sua madre poco prima di morire. Era ancora doloroso guardarle, ma Stiles non avrebbe voluto un Natale senza di loro. Era morta il 26 dicembre, rimanendo giusto il tempo per guardare Stiles scartare i suoi regali un'ultima volta. Stiles a volte sperava che il suo ultimo ricordo di lei non fosse mentre celebrava il Natale in ospedale, ma non voleva neanche dimenticare.

Passò il tempo catturando Pokémon e pulendo la sua stanza. Andava tutto bene finché non trovò l'articolo del giornale di mesi fa, quello sulla mostra. E poi Stiles affondò sul pavimento e si abbracciò le gambe al petto. Non piangeva. Non piangeva più. Ma poteva sentire le lacrime bloccare la gola e bruciare dietro gli occhi. Si chiese se fosse sempre destinato a innamorarsi di persone che non avevano il minimo interesse in lui. Continuava a non avere senso con il bacio. Stiles voleva capire di essere in grado di lasciarlo andare, ma era impossibile che stesse ritornando da Derek per mettersi di nuovo in quella corsa sulle montagne russe di emozioni confuse. Voleva essere in grado di lasciare andare Derek. Se era in grado di vivere tutta la sua vita senza averlo davvero incontrato prima di questa estate, poteva probabilmente trascorrere anche il resto della sua vita evitandolo.

Mandò un messaggio a Scott ed era davvero favorevole a dargli un premio per il miglior amico dell'anno quando arrivò circa trenta minuti dopo. Stiles voleva dargli un premio ancora più grosso per non aver menzionato Allison nemmeno una volta. Giocarono ai video games e ignorarono che Stiles fosse triste e che Scott fosse probabilmente davvero preoccupato per lui. Stiles era davvero fortunato ad avere Scott. Lo sapeva. Anche se Scott aveva il vocabolario grande quanto la tasca posteriore dei suoi pantaloni. Scott non indossava pantaloni con tasche posteriori.

Era la settimana prima di Natale e Stiles iniziava a sentirsi di nuovo come se stesso, anche se solo un po', quando vide Derek. Perché ovviamente Derek sarebbe arrivato per rovinare la vita di Stiles, proprio quando stava iniziando a rimettersi in riga. Stiles voleva odiarlo, ma non poteva. Il suo cuore traditore impazzì nel petto quando Derek attraversò la porta del bar esattamente alle cinque e quarantacinque. Stiles sapeva che Derek sapeva che sarebbe stato lì. Non c'era modo che Derek stesse facendo questo per caso. Isaac sarebbe stato ucciso per avergli detto quando Stiles si sarebbe ritrovato a lavorare nel turno mattutino. Decapitato in pubblico. Castrato su un palco. Ucciso da una folla che lanciava pomodori.

“Per favore, vattene e basta” sussurrò Stiles e non era nemmeno sicuro se Derek fosse vicino abbastanza per sentire, ma lo disse comunque.

“Stiles”. Suonava come una preghiera questa volta.

“No, non usare quella voce, Derek” e cercò di suonare sicuro e forte. Come se non stesse crollando internamente. Non funzionò molto bene. “Lo sai già. Ti ho già fatto sapere come mi sento. E tu... mi hai solo reso ancora più confuso rifiutandomi e poi riprendendomi, solo per rifiutarmi ancora peggio la volta dopo. Non lo farai più”.

Derek rimase lì, le mani nelle tasche e guardandolo, ascoltandolo. Stiles poteva vedere il pomo di Adamo andare su e giù in gola mentre deglutiva. La sua faccia era nuda, sorprendentemente vulnerabile. Stiles aveva paura di cosa stesse succedendo. Era come se anche Derek fosse spaventato.

Si guardarono a vicenda per un lungo periodo. Stiles non era sicuro di quanto, ma era sicuramente più minuti che secondi. E i minuti erano lunghi quando uno non navigava su internet.

“Voglio stare con te” disse Derek improvvisamente e Stiles era sicuro che si fosse sbagliato. “Ma non posso”.

E proprio così, Stiles sapeva ciò che stava accadendo, perché Derek stava di nuovo cambiando comportamento.

“Porta il culo fuori di qui” scattò Stiles. Non importava che il suo cuore facesse male per quello che Derek aveva detto di nuovo. Ne aveva avuto abbastanza.

“Per favore, lasciami spiegare”.

Stiles poteva trattenere il suo atto di volere Derek fuori di lì se non fosse per lo sguardo negli occhi di Derek. Era come se fosse terrorizzato. Stiles si frantumò.

“Voglio stare con te” disse ancora Derek e Stiles voleva piangere perché faceva male. “Ma non posso, perché sto morendo Stiles”.

Era come se fosse nel bel mezzo di un terremoto, guardando tutto il mondo crollare intorno lui. Poi furono soltanto Stiles e Derek. E il buco vuoto nel petto dove i suoi sentimenti dovevano essere. Stiles sentì freddo.

“Ho un tumore al cervello”. La voce di Derek era a malapena udibile, ma si ruppe nelle ultime parole e Stiles si chiese se l'avesse mai detto a qualcuno prima. “Sta crescendo lentamente, ma non posso farlo, Stiles. Non posso stare con te quando sto per morire”.

Stiles non era sicuro da dove provenisse, gridò soltanto. Fu cattivo e disse a Derek di togliersi dalle palle, di lasciarlo solo, che lo odiava e suonava come se fosse vero. E quando Derek non si mosse, Stiles iniziò a gettargli cose contro. Funzionò.

Quando fu solo, Stiles affondò sul pavimento. Non poteva permettere a un'altra persona di fargli di nuovo questo. Farlo passare attraverso questo. A Derek non era consentito far innamorare Stiles di lui, e poi dirgli che stava per morire. _Non gli era permesso._

Chiamò il Signor Berry e non spiegò nulla, tranne che non poteva più lavorare per oggi. Fu strano, perché il signor Berry solitamente era una di quelle persone che pensava che tutti dovessero lavorare a meno che non fossero ricoverati in ospedale, ma forse era il tremore nella voce di Stiles che gli fece dire che avrebbe fatto arrivare qualcuno il prima possibile per mandare a casa Stiles.

Fu solo trenta minuti più tardi, quando Isaac arrivò come una furia dalla porta, ma sembravano come anni di respiri superficiali e confusione. Non diede spiegazioni; camminò per tutta la strada di casa e lasciò la sua jeep nel parcheggio esterno al bar. Non era così lontano. Un paio di chilometri. Stiles voleva colpire Derek in faccia. Fargli del male per pensare che sarebbe stato bene continuare a far ritornare Stiles ancora e ancora e ancora, e poi dirgli che stava per svanire altrettanto lentamente come la madre di Stiles aveva fatto. Non poteva accettare che Derek stesse per essere sdraiato in un letto d'ospedale, dove tutto sarebbe stato troppo bianco, e Derek gli avrebbe stretto la mano prima di lasciarla andare del tutto, e Stiles sarebbe stato di nuovo solo. Proprio come quando sua madre era morta. E lui sarebbe stato lasciato solo con metà cuore, perché entrambi si sarebbero presi il resto con loro. Stiles era sicuro che nessuno poteva vivere con metà cuore.

Non voleva più amare Derek. Voleva soltanto smetterla.

Isaac doveva aver chiamato Scott, perché lui era già lì quando Stiles arrivò a casa. Davvero si meritava quel premio di amicizia. Scott non disse niente, ascoltò Stiles parlare. Nemmeno rise quando Stiles spiegò quanto infantilmente fosse innamorato di Derek e che, da qualche parte, si era trasformato in qualcosa di un po' più serio di quello. Quando Stiles gli raccontò del bacio nel letto e poi la mattina dopo, riuscì a vedere Scott stringere le mani a pugno, e poi Scott abbracciarlo quando le parole _tumore al cervello_ lasciarono la bocca di Stiles. Scott lo aveva tenuto così solo una volta prima, nel passato, quando Stiles ancora piangeva come faceva adesso. Quando la madre di Stiles stava morendo, sarebbe andato da Scott o Scott sarebbe andato da lui, e non avrebbero parlato, rimanendo seduti come adesso, a piangere. Perché quando Stiles piangeva, anche Scott piangeva. Funzionava proprio così tra loro.

Stiles si chiese se facesse così tanto male piangere solo perché non lo aveva fatto in tanti anni, o perché il suo cuore stava facendo del suo meglio per non rompersi.

Quella notte, si rannicchiarono insieme nel letto di Stiles. C'era molto meno spazio ora dell'ultima volta che lo avevano fatto, ma ancora significava molto per Stiles più di ogni altra cosa. Scott aveva anche spento il suo telefono, e non è che Stiles non avesse sempre saputo che era più importante di Allison quando tutto crollava, ma era anche bello da vedere.

Scott non disse mai che stava andando tutto bene, perché Scott non sapeva se fosse la verità. Neanche Stiles lo sapeva.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Scott parlò con il padre di Stiles il giorno dopo e lui rimase a casa dal lavoro, non importava che Stiles gli dicesse di non farlo. Non disse molto, ma dal modo in cui guardava Stiles compensò per tutte le parole che potesse mai dire.

Ricevette un messaggio da Derek quel pomeriggio.

_**Scott me l'ha detto. Mi dispiace tanto.** _

Stiles non aveva bisogno di chiedere perché Scott avesse parlato con Derek, o cosa avesse detto a Derek, perché era tutto lì, tra le righe. Derek sapeva della mamma di Stiles e ora finalmente capiva. Anche lui aveva perso la sua famiglia, dopotutto.

Stiles guardò il messaggio per lungo tempo e scrisse e cancellò per un'ora prima di arrendersi. Inviò semplicemente: _**Non è colpa tua.**_ Ma pensava che lo fosse.

Derek rispose quasi immediatamente. _**Avrei dovuto dirtelo fin dall'inizio.**_

Stiles sbuffò tra sé e sbatté le palpebre. La sua faccia era gonfia di lacrime secche e la pelle faceva un po' male.

_**Già.** _

Sì sentì stupido, ma si rannicchiò nel letto con la maglia di Derek sulla faccia. Non odorava di nient'altro se non di Stiles, ma quella aveva una strano modo confortante che ancora faceva male al petto. Era difficile capire le parole di Derek, anche se Stiles sapeva cosa significavano. Derek non era vecchio abbastanza da morire. Era troppo presto. Era anche più difficile capire che voleva stare con Stiles, ma non potevano perché Derek non sarebbe stato intorno più a lungo. Era ingiusto, perché Stiles non aveva nessuno in mente se non Derek dall'inizio di giugno. Si chiese se Derek sapesse anche quello. Si chiese se quella fosse la ragione per cui Derek aveva rifiutato tutte le sue idee. Si chiese se Derek avesse provato ad allontanarlo per il bene di entrambi, ma poi non fu in grado di non pensarci più. Si chiese un po' se il petto di Derek facesse male quando lo guardava, proprio come faceva male il suo. O se si sentiva anche lui al limite di rottura.

Stiles si addormentò con la maglia di Derek contro la faccia e il telefono stretto in mano. Voleva solo rendersi sicuro che non si sarebbe perso una singola parola di tutto quello che Derek poteva avergli detto, e allo stesso tempo voleva dire a Derek di andare a fanculo. Comunque immaginò che fosse troppo tardi per l'ultima.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era strano come la vita si muoveva in qualche modo intorno a lui, anche se si sentiva come se fosse bloccato al suolo. Poi, improvvisamente, arrivò l'ultimo giorno per lui di mandare la domanda per il college e Stiles non aveva ancora scritto una lettera di presentazione. Il documento di Word lo guardava vuoto dallo schermo del computer e le sue dita si libravano sulla tastiera, pronte a scrivere, ma la sua mente era vuota. Vuota di idee e allo stesso tempo piena di caos.

Cercò su Google per dei suggerimenti di come si dovesse scrivere una lettera di presentazione e ci cliccò sopra distrattamente, leggendo a malapena i contenuti. La maggior parte di questi dicevano quello che già sapeva: la lettera di presentazione era importante, un evento cruciale, visto che era il suo modo di mettere una personalità ai suoi voti.

Tutto quello che poteva pensare era Derek e non era davvero interessato nel rendersi come lo studente più fantastico e desiderabile nell'universo. Sapeva che la sorella di Lydia aveva scritto una lettera di presentazione su un senza tetto con cui lei camminava sulla strada per il lavoro ogni mattina e questo la portò alla Brown.

Poi arrivò su una pagina di Google che riguardava qualcuno scrivere una lettera di presentazione su un volo. Tamburellò le dita contro la scrivania e cercò di far iniziare il cervello di nuovo a lavorare, ma sembrava che non ci fosse spazio che per Derek.

Questo quando Stiles decise di scrivere la sua lettera di presentazione sul perdere qualcuno che si amava e amare qualcuno che si potrebbe perdere, nonostante quanto facesse male scrivere tutto.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era come se il Natale avesse perso tutto il suo significato quando Stiles si sedette sul divano il giorno di Natale, guardando l'albero. Suo padre amava le luci lampeggianti e multi-colorate. Stiles le odiava, ma non aveva l'energia di combattere per un albero di Natale decente quest'anno. Le guardò cambiare da rosso a viola a blu e aspettò che suo padre finisse di pulire i piatti, così che potessero iniziare ad aprire i regali. Ce n'era uno grande appoggiato contro la parete e Stiles sapeva che era per lui, perché non _proveniva_ da lui, ma non riusciva a immaginare cosa fosse. Forse era la bacheca che Stiles voleva quando aveva undici anni, ma non aveva mai ricevuto. Non l'avrebbe sorpreso se suo padre avesse dato l'approvazione per comprarla adesso.

Aveva ossessivamente chiesto alla mamma di Scott dei tumori al cervello negli ultimi giorni. Lei aveva detto che tutto riguardava che tipo fosse e che se Derek diceva che stesse morendo, probabilmente era vero. Non erano le parole confortanti che voleva sentire, ma allo stesso tempo le apprezzò. Era anche stato stupido abbastanza da leggere tutto riguardo i tumori al cervello che poteva trovare su Google. La maggior parte delle informazioni che riuscì a gestire dicevano che erano tutti differenti e davano sintomi diversi per ogni individuo. Aveva letto sui cambiamenti di personalità e di gente perdere la vista. Aveva letto di perdita di memoria e problemi di coordinazione. Ora sapeva perché Derek sembrava così confuso qualche volta o perché le sue mani tremavano di tanto in tanto. Sapeva perché Derek non si interessava che i triplo espresso non facessero per niente bene al proprio stomaco, perché niente poteva essere peggio di quello.

Sentì la mano di suo padre appoggiarsi pesantemente sulla spalla e alzò lo sguardo. Gli ci volle un minuto per realizzare che stava di nuovo piangendo, senza notarlo. L'aveva fatto un sacco ultimamente. Aveva evitato Derek e i suoi messaggi. Ne aveva cancellato la maggior parte prima anche solo di leggerli, perché non poteva. Non voleva nessun ricordo quando Derek se ne sarebbe andato. Ieri aveva cancellato tutte le foto che aveva scaricato da Google Immagini mesi fa. Due ore dopo si era ritrovato a cercarle nel telefono e aveva realizzato che sarebbe stato così quando Derek se ne sarebbe andato. Stile si sarebbe ritrovato a cercare qualcuno che non c'era più tutto il tempo e ogni volta il suo mondo si sarebbe sbriciolato intorno a lui con realizzazione. La parte peggiore era che non importava quando fortemente cercasse di odiare Derek, non poteva. Nemmeno un po'.

“Pronto ad aprire i tuoi regali?” disse il padre di Stiles e anche se le linee della sua faccia erano severe come sempre, i suoi occhi erano dolci.

Stiles annuì semplicemente e si pulì frettolosamente le lacrime con il retro della mano. Era Natale. Doveva essere felice.

Il padre di Stiles si comportava stranamente. Fingeva che non ci fosse l'enorme regalo della bacheca, finché Stiles non aveva già aperto i suoi video games e le serie tv che aveva voluto dall'ultimo Natale. Suo padre era davvero felice per i suoi regali, ma il suo sorriso era quasi sbiadito quando il regalo della bacheca fu l'unico rimasto sotto l'albero.

“Beh, avanti allora” disse e Stiles spostò i suoi regali già aperti dal grembo e fece quei pochi passi a quella cosa mostruosa appoggiata contro la parete. Non era nemmeno sicuro che ci fosse spazio abbastanza sulla parete da appenderlo. Suo padre doveva essere stato ubriaco quando l'aveva comprato, anche se raramente beveva in questi giorni.

Quando Stiles lo aprì, improvvisamente capì perché suo padre si era comportato stranamente, perché non era una bacheca. E non proveniva dal papà di Stiles. Lo sapeva anche senza girarlo, perché c'era una piccola nota sul retro, con le parole: _Questo è il mio pezzo migliore_.

Il padre di Stiles si alzò dalla sedia e lo abbracciò strettamente con un braccio solo, mentre lo giravano insieme. E Stiles si guardò. Non era come il pezzo della mostra, perché questa era solo la faccia di Stiles e sembrava come se fosse nel mezzo di una conversazione con qualcuno oltre il dipinto. Rideva e sembrava stupido. E giudicando dal modo in cui la mano di suo padre si strinse sulla spalla, non era l'unico che combatteva contro le lacrime. Perché Stiles ora sapeva che Derek era innamorato di lui. Ricordò il modo in cui si era sentito un po' ferito quando Derek gli aveva detto che il pezzo di Stiles non era il migliore. Ma questo lo era. E non c'era nemmeno un corpo nudo. Solo la faccia di Stiles. E sembrava come se fosse il ragazzo più felice sul pianeta. Perché lo Stiles nel dipinto non sapeva quello che lui sapeva adesso: che qualunque cosa accadesse, o qualunque cosa sentisse, qualcuno lassù aveva fissata una data di scadenza su lui e Derek.

Fu strano, perché anche se Stiles voleva piangere, il dipinto non faceva quello che pensava gli avrebbe fatto. Non lo fece frantumarsi in un cumulo di disperazione con il muco sparso su tutta la faccia. Improvvisamente aveva chiaro in testa il discorso della Signora McCall, che qualunque tipo di tumore Derek avesse, _c'era sempre speranza_.

E il padre di Stiles doveva saperlo, perché Derek doveva avergli dato il dipinto quando Stiles era fuori per lavoro. Guardava Stiles in un modo che non aveva mai fatto prima, c'era un sacco di compassione e comprensione lì. Colpì Stiles come uno schiaffo in faccia che suo padre già sapeva come fosse perdere una persona.

“Ho bisogno di andare” disse Stiles e suo padre annuì semplicemente. Non disse nemmeno che era Natale e che doveva passarlo con la famiglia. E poi baciò Stiles in cima alla testa, e non lo aveva fatto da quando Stiles aveva cinque anni.


	3. Chapter 3

_Give me life, give me death_  
 _Or your biggest regrets,_  
 _I want everything._  
 _Show me your fears, show me your scars,_  
 _I’ll take whatever is left of your heart._  
 _Give me heaven, give me hell_  
 _All the dreams you try to sell,_  
 _I want your fears, your hopes,_  
 _The whole kaleidoscope_  
 _With you, with you_  
 _Kaleidoscope – The Script_

Stiles non era sicuro se Derek fosse a casa, ma guidò comunque fin lì. Però sperava, il che era la nuova cosa con cui doveva convivere da ora. Quando parcheggiò al solito posto, sempre a una distanza da non-graffiare-vernice della Camaro di Derek, vide una luce pallida e blu lampeggiare attraverso la finestra del salotto. Apparentemente Derek stava guardando la televisione, e Stiles era un po' sollevato perché nessuno guardava la televisione se aveva ospiti per Natale.

Derek aprì la porta, ancora prima che Stiles facesse qualche passo sul portico. La sua faccia era esausta, ma i suoi occhi erano svegli e osservò la faccia di Stiles, come se stesse cercando di capire cosa ci facesse lì.

Stiles si fermò davanti a lui e lo fissò per un momento. Derek rispose allo sguardo, aspettando che lui parlasse.

“Tu non puoi farmi innamorare di te e poi decidere che non vuoi prenderne le conseguenze”.

Derek sorrise a questo. _Sorrise_. Stiles non aveva mai visto Derek sorridere prima. Alla vista il suo cuore si era sia sciolto che rotto. I suoi denti davanti era un po' più grandi del resto di loro, dandogli un'apparenza molto meno intimidatoria del solito e sembrò anni più giovane in un istante. Stiles voleva farlo sorridere tutto il tempo.

“C'è qualcosa che possono fare?” era ancora fuori e gli sembrava che se adesso fosse entrato non c'era modo che sarebbe tornato indietro. Guardò la faccia di Derek chiudersi un po', ma non nel solito cipiglio da Stiles. Era un piccolo sollievo.

Derek esitò un lungo, lungo tempo prima di guardare verso i suoi piedi nudi. “Non è troppo tardi per l'operazione”.

Il cuore di Stiles si riprese in un istante, ma sapeva che c'era di più di quanto Derek volesse dire. Ovviamente c'era di più, perché altrimenti non avrebbe detto a Stiles che stava morendo.

“Ma?” continuò Stiles.

“Ma c'è il rischio che non sarò più in grado di disegnare di nuovo dopo. Ho ancora un paio di mesi per decidere, ma non vedo nessuna ragione in questo se non posso esprimermi”.

Con _questo_ intendeva vivere, pensò Stiles. Era strano parlare di questo allo stesso modo in cui la gente parlava di cosa avrebbe mangiato per pranzo. Non tranquillizzò il suo cuore che ancora batteva forte, come se avesse corso e non guidato una macchina. C'era uno strano rigonfiamento nel suo petto e tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era che poteva sperare ancora. C'erano delle possibilità. Non era completamente finita. Derek poteva cambiare idea.

“Penso che sia la cosa più lunga che tu abbia mai detto senza insultarmi”. Stiles sorrise perché aveva un po' paura di dire tutte le cose che voleva dire. Guardò dietro Derek, all'interno della casa, e per una volta sembrava davvero calda e accogliente.

“Sei un idiota” disse Derek, ma adesso c'era solo affetto dietro le parole.

“Questo è meglio”. Stiles fece un gran sorriso e Derek sorrise di nuovo. Fu un po' come se tutte le cose tristi nel mondo fossero andate via, per un secondo. Stiles si sentì leggermente senza respiro mentre realizzava che Derek gli aveva sorriso due volte in soli pochi minuti. Queste erano due volte in più di quanto avesse mai sorriso a Stiles prima. Non sarebbe stato sorpreso se era più di quanto Derek avesse mai sorriso prima in vita sua.

“Posso entrare?” chiese. Non era sicuro nemmeno se questa fosse una buona idea, ma non voleva tornare da suo padre e nella casa dove aveva pianto per troppi giorni. Inoltre, Derek era _qui_.

“Sì”. Derek si spostò, facendo spazio a Stiles per passare dietro di lui. “Rimani?”

Stiles pensò che ci fosse un po' più nella domanda nel chiedergli soltanto se avrebbe passato la notte. Derek voleva sapere se sarebbe rimasto lì intorno. Tutto il tempo.

“Se vuoi” disse e improvvisamente si sentì vulnerabile e spaventato mentre oltrepassava Derek sulla porta. La mano di Derek tremò un po' quando raggiunse Stiles per avvicinarselo. Stiles poteva sentirlo annuire contro la sua guancia; la barba di Derek gli bruciò la pelle nel migliore dei modi.

“Sì” sussurrò Derek dopo un lungo silenzio, dove Stiles aveva respirato avidamente l'odore della sua maglia. “Sì, voglio che rimani”.

Quando le labbra di Stiles trovarono quelle di Derek, fu un po' più simile a come Stiles aveva immaginato di baciarle la prima volta; bisognoso e ruvido. Come se stessero cercando di dimenticare tutto il resto.

“Forse dovresti dirlo a tuo padre” disse Derek, leggermente senza respiro, e si allontanò di solo un centimetro prima che le sue labbra sfiorassero di nuovo quelle di Stiles.

Stiles non voleva davvero parlare di suo padre proprio adesso, quando si stava baciando nel corridoio di Derek ed era mezzo duro, ma immaginò che Derek avesse ragione. Sarebbe stato ancora più strano se suo padre fosse arrivato alla porta in poche ore, con le sirene accese per volere Stiles a casa. Specialmente se Stiles era senza vestiti e anche Derek, preferibilmente in un letto. Stiles non si sarebbe sorpreso se suo padre avesse preso la macchina della polizia. Quando infilò la mano nella tasca della giaccia, cercando il telefono, un mucchio di preservativi caddero sul pavimento. Stiles li fissò e Derek li fissò e, _oh mio dio_ , quelli non erano nemmeno i preservativi che Stiles aveva comprato. Avrebbe ucciso suo padre.

“Io, ehm, penso che lui sia d'accordo con questo” osservò e si affannò per nascondere il rossore. Ancora fissava i pacchetti colorati che erano sparsi sullo zerbino di Derek.

Derek fece un suono che era quasi una risata e Stiles lo guardò.

“Forse dovresti chiamarlo in ogni caso”.

Derek chiuse la porta e sparì dentro casa, mentre Stiles chiamava suo padre. Probabilmente non era qualificata come conversazione, visto che era più Stiles dire che non sarebbe tornato a casa e suo padre rispondergli, in una voce molto strana, che Stiles avrebbe dovuto controllare la sua tasca. Stiles borbottò cose arrabbiate e gli disse che non era mai stato più imbarazzato nella sua intera vita. Il padre di Stiles aveva semplicemente detto che se aveva problemi con questo, poteva dormire a casa. Improvvisamente, un centinaio di preservativi colorati sullo zerbino di Derek non erano così male, considerando tutto. Poteva essere peggio. Suo padre poteva dargli un volantino con informazioni sull'essere gay (perché Stiles non era sicuro che suo padre sapesse la differenza dall'essere bisessuale), o poteva esserci una spilla arcobaleno sulla giacca da Sceriffo di suo padre con le parole: _padre orgoglioso_. I preservativi in realtà non erano così male. Inoltre, potevano essere impiegati per un buon uso.

Stiles rimase nel corridoio per un momento dopo aver attaccato. Guardò la porta chiusa e, per breve tempo, contemplò di andarsene. Era un po' terrificante realizzare che questo poteva non rivelarsi come una favola. Un pesante bozzolo pesava nel buco del suo stomaco e si sentì nauseato per un paio di profondi respiri, prima di decidere di cercare Derek. Stiles lo trovò nella camera da letto e la sensazione di nausea ritornò subito, ma per una ragione molto differente questa volta. Stiles non aveva mai davvero fatto qualcosa di sessuale con qualcuno, se masturbarsi per i porno contava. Era abbastanza sicuro che non contasse.

Esitò mentre rimaneva sulla soglia della porta, ondeggiando avanti e indietro. Derek si stava togliendo la maglia, la schiena rivolta a lui, e probabilmente non era nemmeno consapevole della presenza di Stiles. Non era come se si stesse ovviamente preparando per avere sesso (beh, in realtà, Stiles non sapeva se ci fosse un codice segreto per quello e se questo fosse uno di loro, ma non la pensava così), ma i palmi di Stiles erano ancora caldi e un po' sudati.

Cercò ancora di pulirsi le mani sui pantaloni, quando Derek alzò lo sguardo e lo notò, le sue sopracciglia si alzarono immediatamente. Stiles stuzzicò nervosamente le cuciture della sua tasca e cercò di guardare ovunque tranne gli addominali di Derek, il che era qualcosa che mai pensava sarebbe successo. Mai.

“Sai, non è come se io avessi mai... sai. Quindi”. Arrossì e si agitò, perché era molto più semplice di usare la parola _vergine_.

“Sì, lo so” disse Derek e non suonava nemmeno un po' arrogante su questo. Non che Stiles sapesse perché avrebbe dovuto esserlo, ma ancora. Lo fece sentire meglio.

“Lo sai?” chiese sorpreso.

“Sì, non è così difficile da capire”.

Stiles non era sicuro se dovesse essere offeso o no. Scelse di no. “Oh, bene”.

“Andiamo solo a dormire” ripeté Derek e in questo modo Stiles non poté fermarsi dal masticare l'interno della guancia.

“In realtà, sono davvero bravo in questo”.

Derek sorrise ancora. Stiles sentì come se i suoi organi interni si stessero sciogliendo. Derek sembrava anche un po' timido quando sorrideva. Stiles pensò che fosse migliore dello sguardo omicida. Quando Stiles iniziò a slacciarsi la felpa, Derek fu improvvisamente lì, aiutandolo, e questa era la prima volta da quando Stiles era bambino che qualcuno lo svestisse. Era stranamente intimo e arrossì su tutto il corpo quando Derek rimosse uno dopo l'altro i vestiti, anche se Derek l'aveva già visto nudo più di una volta.

Le dita di Derek indugiarono sulla pelle della sua gola quando spinse via la felpa dalle spalle di Stiles. Stiles chiuse gli occhi, perché se non guardava, la sensazione diventava ancora più forte. Sussultò quando la punta delle dita di Derek tracciarono i suoi fianchi, mentre tirava l'orlo della maglietta di Stiles sopra lo stomaco e poi sopra la testa. Poi tracciò i contorni della gola di Stiles attraverso la pelle, solo gentilmente e non per niente intimidatorio, e Stiles inclinò la testa all'indietro e si arrese. Aveva la pelle d'oca su tutta la pelle, quando le mani di Derek passarono sullo stomaco, girando lentamente l'ombelico e poi giungere alla cerniera dei jeans di Stiles per abbassarla. Prima che li togliesse, scese sulle ginocchia e fece Stiles stare su un piede alla volta, togliendogli i calzini. Stiles afferrò la spalla di Derek e ondeggiò instabilmente per un momento, uscendo dai suoi jeans. Abbassò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vedere Derek massaggiare lentamente la barba conto l'esterno della coscia di Stiles. Non riuscì a fermare un piccolo suono uscirgli di bocca.

“Hai intenzione di svestirmi così ogni volta che andremo a dormire?” chiese e Derek fece un sorrisetto, prima di alzarsi e sfiorare le loro labbra.

“Forse” rispose e baciò di nuovo Stiles. “A meno che non ti piaccia”.

Se la situazione nella biancheria intima fosse da tener conto, era sicuro che non gli dispiacesse. “No” espirò Stiles.

Si sdraiò sulla parte del suo letto – sì, Stiles aveva già deciso quale parte fosse sua, anche se non sapeva davvero dove Derek solitamente dormiva – e guardò Derek togliersi i jeans. Lo colpì un po' che Derek ovviamente non era toccato da questo quanto Stiles, ma forse questo era quello che facevano sette anni di differenza.

“Ancora un po' più di baci” disse, quando Derek scivolò sotto le lenzuola e il suo quasi corpo nudo si avvicinò a quello di Stiles. Non diede davvero l'opportunità a Derek di obiettare, perché si alzò sui gomiti e accidentalmente urtò i loro nasi prima che angolasse la testa nel modo giusto. Derek sbuffò dal naso e poi rispose al bacio di Stiles, posando le mani sui fianchi del suo corpo e Stiles pensava di poter vivere la sua intera vita con baci del genere.

Passò le mani nei capelli di Derek e fece un suono imbarazzate, mentre i denti di Derek stuzzicavano il labbro inferiore. Quando Derek si allontanò, erano entrambi senza respiro e la situazione nella biancheria di Stiles era sicuramente peggio di quando avevano iniziato e Derek aveva _davvero_ una situazione nei suoi, il che era qualcosa che Stiles trovava incredibilmente piacevole. Fu un po' sollevato che Derek non continuasse. In tutta onestà, Stiles si era convinto che sarebbe semplicemente saltato sul primo treno del sesso che sarebbe passato, ma ora che ne aveva uno ad aspettarlo, voleva rimanere ancora un po' in stazione. A Derek non sembrò dispiacere, giudicando dal modo in cui sfregava il naso proprio sotto l'orecchio di Stiles, prima di stringerlo sotto le lenzuola. A Stiles andava sicuramente bene essere il cucchiaino ed era stranamente sicuro quando intrecciò le dita con quelle di Derek.

Poteva sentire le labbra di Derek muoversi contro la nuca e sospirò, stringendosi nella forte presa di Derek per un momento. La sua mente girava, il che era strano dato che non sapeva come prendere l'ossigeno considerando la sua erezione. Sì sentì come se avesse scoperto solo ieri che anche Derek lo voleva, il quale avrebbe dovuto essere il giorno più felice della sua vita se non fosse per il fatto che aveva anche scoperto che c'era un tumore da qualche parte nel cervello di Derek. Aveva solo bisogno di convincere Derek a cambiare idea, fargli sapere che esistevano altri modi per esprimersi.

“Stiles” disse Derek e suonò un po' severo. “Smettila di pensare e vai a dormire”.

Per un momento Stiles contemplò l'idea di discutere, perché davvero, come poteva essere in grado di dormire? Ma poi Derek iniziò a sfregargli lo stomaco in morbidi cerchi e Stiles non riuscì ad avere il coraggio di chiedere a Derek di fermarsi, perché era come se tutti i pensieri spaventosi fossero spariti in un secondo. Invece annuì e si accoccolò contro Derek.

Quando Stiles si svegliò, Derek era ancora curvato verso di lui. Era tutto raggomitolato e caldo contro la schiena di Stiles e la sua presa si strinse automaticamente quando Stiles si girò per trovare una posizione più comoda. I suoi organi si trasformarono in una calda poltiglia quando Derek gli mormorò qualcosa di inaudibile all'orecchio e si dimenò un po', perché aveva davvero bisogno di andare in bagno.

“Non alzarti ancora” borbottò Derek contro il collo, quando Stiles si agitò ancora.

“Devo fare pipì” disse Stiles e voleva uccidere la sua vescica per essere così inconveniente.

“Sbrigati a tornare”. Derek lo lasciò andare e Stiles corse fuori dal letto e sul freddo pavimento verso il bagno. Le piastrelle erano calde contro la pianta dei piedi e voleva ringraziare la persona che aveva inventato il riscaldamento del pavimento. Era grato che Derek fosse come una fornace, perché altrimenti Stiles sarebbe rimasto probabilmente lì tutto il giorno. Fece una veloce deviazione in cucina per vedere l'ora e rendere la sua gola meno asciutta con una boccata d'acqua direttamente dal rubinetto. Non erano neanche le sei del mattino, il che era fantastico perché voleva passare più ore possibili nel letto con Derek.

Quando ritornò dal bagno, Derek aprì un occhio e sollevò le lenzuola in invito. Era così caldo sotto di loro che Stiles non poteva fermarsi dal sospirare mentre Derek si sistemava dietro lui.

“Dovremmo tornare a dormire” borbottò Derek, ma le sue labbra erano già sul collo di Stiles.

“Sì, sicuro” concordò Stiles, ma non davvero, perché gli piaceva molto la bocca di Derek su di lui.

“Tra un po'” rettificò Derek e a Stiles non interessava così tanto dormire quando Derek lo girò sulla schiena e lo baciò come se non fosse stato addormentato un paio di minuti fa.

“Dovrai dirmi se qualcosa non ti piace” disse Derek e Stiles non aveva idea di cosa stesse parlando, finché le mano di Derek non passò all'interno della coscia. Stiles riuscì solo ad annuire a scatti, prima di chiudere gli occhi e lasciare Derek baciarlo ancora.

Le mani di Derek erano consapevoli e sicure e fecero tremare Stiles non facendo nient'altro che ricalcare i contorni del suo pene attraverso la biancheria. I fianchi di Stiles si sollevarono, anche se cercò di abbassarli, e nemmeno gli interessava che Derek gli stesse facendo dei succhiotti sul collo, perché era _così bello_.

Si agitò un po', insicuro di dove mettere le mani, ma Derek si muoveva lentamente, aiutandolo a posarle dove le voleva. Stiles fu grato di questo, perché il suo cervello smise di funzionare di colpo quando Derek iniziò a palpeggiarlo attraverso la biancheria. Rinunciò a controllare i suoi fianchi e aprì volentieri le gambe quando Derek le separò con le ginocchia. Un lamento gli scivolò dalle labbra e il suo corpo si inarcò quando Derek sfregò i loro fianchi insieme per la prima volta. Stiles cercò di prevenirlo, davvero, ma in sua difesa aveva esperienza zero quando si trattava di qualcosa di remotamente sessuale. Nel momento in cui Derek si scontrò con lui per la terza volta, le dita dei piedi di Stiles si curvarono dolorosamente e venne nella biancheria, sussultando e aggrappandosi a Derek.

Aprì un occhio cautamente, mentre le sue guance si coloravano velocemente. Lo chiuse ancora rapidamente quando catturò di sfuggita un sorriso stupido da parte di Derek. “Scusa” sussurrò e nascose il viso tra le mani. “Davvero avevo pianificato di renderlo più durevole”.

Non fu molto difficile per Derek staccare le sue mani, considerando il fatto che aveva probabilmente almeno venti chili di muscoli su Stiles. Fu anche più difficile per Stiles mettere qualche tipo di resistenza, quando Derek lo baciò come se Stiles non avesse rovinato niente solo un momento fa.

“Stiles” disse Derek con calma e il modo in cui le sue labbra si muovevano lentamente lungo la mascella di Stiles lo fece tremare.

“Sono diventato sordo” cercò, rifiutandosi ancora di aprire gli occhi.

Quando Derek sospirò aria calda nel suo orecchio però, insieme con il suo nome un'altra volta, fu un po' più difficile.

“Cosa?” sospirò.

“Va bene”.

Stiles alzò lo sguardo e cercò di ignorare lo sguardo appagato sul volto di Derek. “Onestamente ci hai messo così tanto nel dire che va bene, invece di sputarlo?”

Derek lo baciò ancora e a Stiles non piaceva ammetterlo, ma si sciolse. Completamente.

Era ancora imbarazzato e si sentiva un po' sporco (specialmente nell'area della biancheria) quando Derek lo spostò dalla sua parte e si mise dietro di lui. Stiles non era completamente sicuro se dovesse sentirsi bene ad essere così maltrattato in qualsiasi posizione Derek lo preferiva di più. Probabilmente doveva disturbarlo più di quanto fosse. In primo luogo, era difficile concentrasi sul dormire quando si sentiva come se dovesse restituire il favore, ma Derek ovviamente non era interessato a questo, visto che stava strofinando il naso contro il collo di Stiles come se fosse pronto a dormire ancora. Nonostante la sua erezione.

In qualche modo Stiles riuscì a dormire comunque, perché quando si svegliò il sole splendeva attraverso la finestra. Roteò sulla schiena e realizzò che era solo a letto. Era un po' deludente perché avrebbe voluto davvero molto riprovare e battere il suo record della scorsa notte proprio adesso. Sussultò alla sensazione del suo tipo di sporco nella biancheria, uscì dal letto e si cambiò con un paio di slip di Derek che trovò nel primo cassetto del comò. A Derek probabilmente sarebbe dispiaciuto se Stiles frugava tra le sue cose e gli prendeva i vestiti, ma immaginò che fosse meglio chiedere il perdono che il permesso.

Qualcosa di freddo si strinse nei suoi organi quando entrò in cucina. Era come il peggior tipo di déjà vu. Derek era seduto completamente vestito in cucina a leggere un libro, molto simile all'ultima volta che Stiles aveva dormito nel letto di Derek. Si fermò, sentendo il suo cuore accelerare pericolosamente e si sentì un po' debole. Poi Derek alzò lo sguardo improvvisamente e Stiles era molto sicuro che la magia esisteva, perché tutto cambiò in un secondo. Un angolo della bocca di Derek si sollevò e il battito del cuore di Stiles rallentò drammaticamente. Una risata mezza isterica gli uscì dalle labbra prima di fermarla, e Derek alzò un sopracciglio.

“Mi hai spaventato un po'” sbottò Stiles e spinse le mani nelle tasche dei boxer. Si sentì stupido perché le cose erano così tanto diverse questa volta. Si sentì anche strano a essere senza maglia quando Derek, che aveva addominali perfetti, era completamente vestito. Passò lo sguardo dal tutto al niente finché Derek non si alzò dalla sedia e camminò fin dove era Stiles. In realtà non davvero dove era Stiles, ma più verso il bancone della cucina vicino a lui. Derek riempì una tazza di caffè, prima di posarla nella mano di Stiles.

“Non volevo svegliarti”.

Non ci fu un bacio, ma il modo in cui il pollice di Derek sfiorò gentilmente l'indice di Stiles fu abbastanza da far saltare mortalmente il suo cuore in una reazione a scoppio ritardato. Probabilmente non avrebbe dovuto dirlo a nessuno a meno che non volesse essere preso in giro per il resto della sua vita.

“Grazie” disse Stiles e strinse forte la tazza nelle sue mani finché i palmi non si sentivano come se stessero bruciando. Si sedette di fronte a Derek, che era già ritornato al libro. Fu strano perché anche se Stiles già sapeva che Derek aveva dei libri e che potesse leggere, non pensava che Derek fosse un lettore.

“È distraente se parlo mentre leggi?” chiese quando Derek rimase silenzioso per troppo tempo.

“Sì”.

Stiles bevve il caffè in silenzio. Onestamente, era molto generoso con il silenzio in questo momento. “Allora” disse lentamente quando la tazza fu finalmente vuota. “Quali sono i piani per oggi?”

Derek scrollò le spalle e mise una penna nel libro per segnare la pagina prima di chiuderlo. “Rimani?”

Stiles stava per dire sì quando realizzò che era il 26. Guardò l'orologio sul muro della cucina. Era quasi mezzogiorno, e avrebbe già dovuto essere a casa con suo padre. Non facevano mai niente di speciale il 26 – a malapena parlavano – ma Stiles non poteva lasciare suo padre solo nel giorno in cui sua madre morì.

“No, non posso” disse e ci fu un bagliore di preoccupazione improvvisa negli occhi di Derek. Forse pensava che Stiles volesse uscirne. Una parte di Stiles davvero voleva uscirne, ma il resto di lui già sapeva che fosse troppo tardi. “Devo stare con mio padre. È... sì, mia madre è morta oggi”.

Fu strano perché sembrava come se Derek fosse stato schiaffeggiato in faccia, ma velocemente riportò i suoi muscoli facciali sotto controllo e si grattò il retro della testa. Anche se Stiles non aveva visto la prima espressione scioccata sulla sua faccia, il gesto del grattare la testa era così fuori dal carattere di Derek che avrebbe saputo che qualcosa fosse sbagliato in qualunque modo.

“Non sapevo fosse oggi” disse alla fine Derek e la sua voce era molto calma.

“Sì, non te l'ho detto”. Stiles si strinse nelle spalle. Non era sicuro del perché improvvisamente ci fu così tanta tensione nella stanza. “Ho solo bisogno di stare con mio padre e cose così”.

Non fu fin quando Derek non si grattò ancora il retro della testa che il suo cervello riuscì a connettere tutti i punti. Fu strano. Da qualche parte sotto le dita di Derek, c'era qualcosa che lo stava consumando. Stiles non era preparato al modo in cui la sua gola si strinse e come le lacrime improvvisamente bruciarono dietro gli occhi. Quando Derek alzò lo sguardo, fu come se lui sapesse esattamente cosa Stiles stesse pensando.

“Perché non possono garantire che sarai in grado di disegnare di nuovo?” chiese cautamente. Sapeva che Derek non voleva parlare di questo. Era ovviamente doloroso con il modo in cui Derek si accigliò un po', ma Stiles bisognava di sapere. Non era come se Derek potesse mai portarlo in qualche appuntamento dal medico, così doveva chiedere.

“È un'operazione al cervello” disse Derek rigidamente, come se questo dovesse spiegare tutto.

“E?” continuò Stiles.

“È complessa”. Derek sembrò come se volesse fulminarlo, ma sapeva che non poteva. “Potrebbero danneggiare qualcosa per errore. Potrei avere problemi permanenti di coordinazione, o le mie mani non potrebbero mai smettere di tremare. Non sarei in grado di disegnare come ho bisogno”.

Stiles si morse il labbro quando Derek disse che aveva _bisogno_ di disegnare, più che _volerlo_. “Va bene” disse, annuendo lentamente. “Ma non sanno per _certo_ che potrebbero danneggiare qualcosa, no?”

“Certo che no. Solitamente le cose vanno bene”. Derek si strinse nelle spalle come se questa fosse una stronzata alle sue orecchie. Pensandoci, probabilmente lo pensava. “Ma non possono promettere nemmeno che non succederà”.

“Non c'è modo che ti lascerò scegliere di morire” disse Stiles e la sua voce era più dura di quanto si aspettasse. La faccia di Derek si chiuse un po', ma non distolse lo sguardo.

“Non è davvero una scelta, Stiles. L'arte è tutto quello che ho”.

“Hai anche me”.

Sapeva che Derek era pronto per fare l'intero discorso _hai solo diciotto anni, Stiles_ , ma poi annuì e la sua faccia diventò un po' più morbida intorno i suoi confini affilati. Stiles lo prese come un qualche tipo di permesso per far cambiare idea a Derek. Forse questo era quello che voleva dall'inizio – qualcuno che gli facesse cambiare idea. Qualcuno come Stiles, che era troppo testardo per smettere.

Derek gli fece una buona colazione e lo baciò per un lungo, lungo tempo nell'entrata, prima di lasciare andare Stiles a casa. Controllò il telefono con la chiave non ancora girata nell'accensione. C'erano come un triliardo di messaggi da Scott e Isaac. In un primo momento gli chiedevano cosa stesse facendo, e poi chiesero se era con Derek, solo per inviare un altro centinaio di messaggi o quasi per chiedergli cosa stesso facendo con Derek e quando sarebbe tornato a casa. Qualcosa disse a Stiles che suo padre poteva averglielo detto. Non c'era un solo messaggio da suo padre però, così la coscienza di Stiles si sentì meglio in un istante.

Quando alzò lo sguardo, proprio mentre stava girando la chiave nell'accensione, si accorse che Derek era ancora in piedi sulla soglia a guardarlo. Alzò la mano e si sentì un po' stupido, prima che Derek facesse lo stesso. Nello specchietto retrovisore vide Derek tornare dentro e chiudere la porta dell'ingresso mentre si allontanava, e non era sicuro di come dovesse sentirsi. La preoccupazione rendeva il suo stomaco nauseato, ma il momento successivo la scambiò per determinazione e poi la morbida e calda sensazione di sapere che anche a Derek in realtà piaceva.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Suo padre stava sfogliando gli album delle foto quando Stiles attraversò la porta.

“Scusa, papà” disse tranquillamente e si sedette sulla sedia della cucina vicina suo padre. Invece di ricevere la ramanzina che quasi si aspettava, suo padre lo avvicinò con un braccio e gli baciò di nuovo la cima della testa. Passarono il pomeriggio a guardare le foto della mamma di Stiles e a condividere ricordi. Lo rese più difficile del solito sapendo che poteva guardare presto le foto di Derek, ma non voleva pensarci.

“Allora ha ammesso che adesso gli piaci?” chiese suo padre mentre chiudeva il terzo album e Stiles si riempiva la bocca dei dolci rimasti da ieri. Non aveva davvero avuto il tempo di mangiarli tutti, a causa della situazione di Derek, così rimediava adesso.

“Sì” rispose e non poté fermare uno stupido sorriso dall'apparire sulla faccia.

“È ancora troppo grande per te” borbottò suo padre, ma se gli andava bene assicurarsi che Stiles ricevesse quel dipinto da Derek ieri, riempire le sue tasche di preservativi e poi andargli bene che Stiles passasse la notte lì, probabilmente non c'era nessun bisogno di temere per la vita di Derek.

“Poterebbe ancora avere l'operazione” sbottò Stiles prima di potersi fermare. E poi le parole uscirono velocemente, perché era così bello dirlo a qualcuno. Ne aveva bisogno. “Ha detto che ha ancora un paio di mesi per decidere se vuole operarsi, ma non lo vuole perché il dottore dice che c'è il rischio che non potrà più disegnare. Voglio persuaderlo. Beh, lo farò”.

“Figliolo, questa è una decisione che Derek deve fare da solo” disse suo padre e suonò così serio che Stiles lo fissò. “Sono d'accordo con te, sì, penso che dovrebbe proseguire con l'operazione, ma deve fare una decisione come questa da solo”.

“Non posso lasciarlo scegliere di morire”.

“Lo so”. Suo padre gli arruffò i capelli e spinse la ciotola dei dolci più vicina a Stiles. “Qualcosa salterà fuori”.

“Sì”. Anche se così non fosse stato, Stiles avrebbe _fatto_ saltare fuori qualcosa. Raggiunse il quarto album e lo sistemò in grembo mentre lo apriva.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era tardi quando Stiles guidò da Scott il pomeriggio successivo. Gli sembrava che avesse trascurato Scott per troppo tempo. Inoltre, Scott gli aveva scritto più ieri di quanto avesse mai fatto prima nella sua intera vita, così Stiles doveva premiarlo in qualche modo.

Scott lo guardò dalla testa ai piedi sulla porta e ignorò Stiles quando voleva oltrepassarlo verso casa. “Allora, sei un uomo adesso?”

“Oh mio dio, Scott” sibilò Stiles. Sapeva che la Signora McCall era a casa e questo era strano. “No”.

“No?” ripeté Scott e sembrava di rifiutarsi di credergli così tanto che Stiles rise nervosamente. Venire troppo presto nelle mutande non era qualcosa che avrebbe voluto menzionare nemmeno a Scott.

Gli occhi di Scott si strinsero come se sospettasse che Stiles non fosse totalmente onesto con lui, così Stiles decise semplicemente di spingerlo via dalla strada e camminò verso la stanza di Scott da solo. Era un po' sorpreso che Allison non fosse presente, ma era anche un sollievo. Gli piaceva un sacco, davvero, ma adesso aveva bisogno di Scott come amico e non come il ragazzo inquietante che non interessava rendere Stiles il terzo incomodo limonando con Allison mentre erano tutti nella stessa stanza.

Ci vollero un paio di minuti prima che Scott lo seguisse, ma sicuramente valeva la pena aspettare quando portò gli snack con lui.

“Racconta” incoraggiò subito Scott, mentre si sedevano sul divano e schiacciavano violentemente i bottoni per salvarsi le vite (e finirsi a vicenda).

“Sulla parte dove pensi che menta sul non essere un uomo o l'intera storia?”

Scott fece un suono soffocato, ma a Stiles non interessava perché aveva dovuto _guardare_ Scott infilare la lingua in gola ad Allison e questo _modo_ era peggio di quello. Invece di evidenziarlo, disse a Scott del ritratto, della nota (e se non sbagliava, Scott aveva davvero gli occhi lucidi in quella parte) e poi sul guidare da Derek e su come fosse tutto simile a un film di Nicholas Sparks adesso, perché era tanto, tanto felice e tanto spaventato.

“Allora può operarsi? Non è spacciato?” domandò Scott e ignorò la parte nel letto di Derek dove Stiles aveva fallito nel diventare un uomo. La promessa di non condividere quella parte con Scott ovviamente non era durata molto. Almeno Scott non si era messo le dita nelle orecchie e aveva iniziato a cantare. Stiles doveva concederglielo.

“È solo che non vuole, perché l'arte è tutto quello che ha”.

“Ha anche te” disse Scott e Stiles voleva abbracciarlo, felice che non fosse l'unico a pensarlo.

“Sì” accordò e decise di essere più maturo e non iniziare a pensare sul perché per Derek non fosse abbastanza avere Stiles nella sua vita. “Penso che abbia solo bisogno di un modo per esprimersi”.

“Cosa, può parlare, giusto?” si accigliò Scott e Stiles voleva gemere ad alta voce finché non notò il piccolo tic nella bocca di Scott che sempre lo tradiva quando cercava di essere divertente.

Stiles decise con: “Sei un idiota”.

Scott continuò ad accigliarsi e a giudicare dal modo in cui nemmeno cercava di scappare dal taglia testa di Stiles, era abbastanza chiaro che davvero pensava seriamente questa volta. “Ti aiuterò a pensare a qualcosa”.

Anche se Scott non era davvero la più fantastica persona quando si trattava di cose come pensare, Stiles dovette prendere un profondo respiro per liberarsi dal rospo in gola, perché Scott lo stava facendo senza neanche essere convinto.

Stava per dire grazie quando il ronzio del suo telefono nella tasca lo distrasse. Non pensò più che il suo cuore fosse un traditore per aver fatto un salto mortale nel petto quando vide che era Derek. Gli era permesso adesso. Non avevano parlato dalla scorse notte, quando Stiles gli aveva mandato un breve messaggio dal letto per ricevere solo una _buona notte_ in risposta.

_**Stai bene?** _

Si accigliò un poco. Era una domanda inaspettata. Una parte di lui voleva dire no quando pensava alla loro situazione. Non c'era modo che lui potesse anche solo stare bene con il tumore di Derek. Un'altra parte di lui diceva che le cose potevano essere peggiori. Sospettava che Derek lo chiedesse perché non era sicuro se Stiles avesse avuto il tempo di cambiare idea nella notte. Mentre Stiles aveva passato il tempo con suo padre e adesso con Scott, Derek era probabilmente stato tutto solo e se era come Stiles, aveva pensato troppo.

_**Sì, tutto considerato. Tu?** _

Lo rese anche un po' felice che Derek rispose in un secondo, non come prima quando Stiles aveva aspettato tanto per ottenere risposta. Forse Derek non doveva più pensare riguardo le sue risposte perché non doveva ricordarsi di ingannare Stiles.

_**Sì.** _

Stiles aveva questa strana sensazione nello stomaco che Derek aveva pensato di scrivere altro ma non l'aveva fatto, e ora era troppo curioso per lasciar perdere.

_**Ma?** _

Ci volle più tempo per Derek a rispondere questa volta e Stiles riuscì a uccidere Scott due volte prima di ricevere qualcosa. Immaginò che Derek avesse probabilmente pensato a questa risposta un po' più della precedente, quando lesse:

_**È un po' vuoto.** _

Scott leggeva il messaggio da sopra la spalla e cercava di essere sottile, ma onestamente, Stiles poteva sentire il suo respiro contro l'orecchio.

“Cosa è vuoto?” chiese Scott immediatamente.

“La sua casa, penso” sospirò Stiles. Almeno pensava fosse quello a cui Derek si riferiva. Sembrava molto più logico che la sua casa sembrasse vuota ora che Stiles non c'era. O forse il letto.

“Cosa? Tipo senza te?”

“Sì”. Stiles roteò gli occhi.

“Oh”. Scott rimase in silenzio per tanto tempo ed era ancora appoggiato sulla spalla di Stiles. “Beh, allora vai”.

“Sono con te adesso, può aspettare”. Stiles non voleva essere come Scott, che non seguiva il codice fraterno per niente e metteva sempre le mignotte prima dei fratelli. Sperava che Allison non scoprisse mai che Stiles aveva pensato di lei in quei termini. Comunque, Stiles poteva quasi capire la tentazione di lasciare Scott per Derek adesso. Specialmente se coinvolgevano attività dove poteva battere il suo precedente record di venuta.

“Sì, ma posso andare da Allison. So come arrampicarmi dalla sua finestra”.

“Oh mio dio, sei proprio come Edward Cullen”. Forse Stiles doveva essere preoccupato di quanto spesso associasse la sua vita con Twilight.

“Almeno _io_ non sono uno stalker” replicò Scott, come se vincesse ogni discussione. Era quasi così in realtà, ma Stiles non l'avrebbe ammesso.

“Beh, questa volta, lo stalking si è dimostrato abbastanza efficace” si strinse nelle spalle e Scott scosse la testa come se pensasse che Stiles fosse idiota.

“Sì, come vuoi. Vai e basta”.

“Sei sicuro che vada bene?”

“Sì amico, andrò dalla mia ragazza”.

“Oh wow, sei un così bravo amico, Scott, davvero”.

Stiles non si lamentava _davvero_. In verità, era seriamente compiaciuto di avere la benedizione di Scott per andare da Derek. Non doveva sentirsi come un cattivo amico quando non era nemmeno stata la sua idea iniziale. Si sbrigò a scrivere un messaggio a Derek, così che non arrivasse completamente inaspettato.

_**Posso venire?** _

Ci volle meno di un momento prima che il suo telefono vibrasse.

_**Sì.** _

Lasciò Scott giù per la strada di Allison (perché suo padre sarebbe stato sicuramente sospettose se la macchina di Scott fosse parcheggiata sul marciapiede anche se lui non aveva passato la porta principale) e mandò un messaggio a suo padre dicendogli che sarebbe rimasto ancora da Derek. Sperando bene, non avrebbe ricevuto chiamate o la presenza di un padre arrabbiato sulla porta di Derek. Non lo pensava. Andava bene prima. In qualche modo il padre di Stiles era probabilmente d'accordo con Derek. Solo che non voleva ammetterlo, perché se l'avesse fatto, poi si sarebbe sentito come un padre irresponsabile. Stiles pensava fosse fantastico.

La pallida luce della televisione tremolava dalla finestra del salotto di Derek anche questa notte. A Stiles quasi piaceva, visto che rendeva la casa molto meno spaventosa. Gli diceva anche che Derek era probabilmente sveglio e Stiles non voleva rimanere là fuori, bussando alla porta senza entrare, se Derek si fosse addormentato da qualche parte. Dall'altra parte, sarebbe stata una specie di mossa da stronzo per Derek invitarlo e poi andare a dormire prima che arrivasse.

Ci vollero cinque secondi dal momento in cui Stiles suonò il campanello a quando Derek aprì la porta. Stiles voleva mangiarlo. Santa merda. Sembrava come se si fosse fatto la doccia. I suoi capelli erano bagnati e gocciole scendevano dal petto allo stomaco, e non indossava nient'altro che boxer.

“Oh mio dio” espirò Stiles e Derek sembrò un po' compiaciuto per il momento.

“Tuo padre sa che sei qui?” chiese invece Derek ed effettivamente uccise ogni sporco pensiero che Stiles aveva menzionando suo padre.

“Sì”, Stiles lo guardò.

“Bene, perché non voglio essere interrotto”.

E proprio in un istante, tutti gli sporchi pensieri ritornarono nella testa di Stiles e lasciò uscire un respiro tremolante. “Sì?”

“Sì” ripeté Derek e si fece da parte per farlo passare. Stiles voleva specialmente arrampicarglisi addosso come un albero. Anche proprio lì, sul portico, sarebbe andato bene.

“Sei davvero sexy” sbottò quando era in piedi nell'ingresso, scalciando le scarpe. Il suo sguardo era attaccato al sedere di Derek mentre chiudeva la porta. Stiles non ebbe nemmeno la decenza di arrossire quando Derek si girò e lo beccò.

Sembrava così compiaciuto che tutti i muscoli nello stomaco di Stiles si strinsero.

“Hai fame?” chiese Derek e Stiles voleva fulminarlo perché questo non era linguaggio sporco.

“No, ho mangiato migliaia di snack da Scott. Sto bene”. Fece un suono imbarazzante quando Derek fece scivolare una mano sotto la maglia e gli strofinò la pancia. Stiles voleva chiedere se Derek pensava fosse un cane o qualcosa del genere, ma era troppo piacevole avere la mano di Derek addosso che rimase di nuovo zitto.

“Sì?” Derek passò le mano sui fianchi di Stiles e questo lo fece vibrare tutto fino alle dita dei piedi. Riuscì solo ad annuire ripetutamente a scatti. “Letto?”

Stiles lo baciò in risposta e si mosse volentieri quando Derek iniziò a riportarlo nella sala. In segreto, era soddisfatto di sé per non aver inciampato neanche una volta. Toccò maldestramente tutto il corpo di Derek e non era davvero sicuro di dove lasciare indugiare le mani, troppo preso nel toccare tutto eccetto quello che stava sotto il bordo dell'intimo di Derek. Era ancora troppo insicuro per andare là di sua volontà, anche se gli sarebbe piaciuto molto provare.

Sapeva che Derek già sapeva quanto fosse limitata la sua esperienza e questo rendeva le cose più semplici. Per qualche ragione, Stiles si sentiva ancora come se avesse bisogno di puntualizzarlo. Mentre cercava di fare un passo indietro e creare un piccolo spazio tra loro, il retro delle sue gambe colpì il bordo del letto e cadde all'indietro, sbracciandosi.

Derek lo guardò e alzò un sopracciglio. Stiles non pensava fosse giusto che Derek potesse chiedere senza usare le parole, perché Stiles solitamente usava troppe parole e raramente riusciva a fare una domanda.

“Ho solo bisogno di dire qualcosa. Proprio prima che noi-” gesticolò selvaggiamente tra loro, “- sai, _procediamo_ ”.

“Va bene” annuì Derek.

“Allora, voglio solo rendere chiaro che non ho fatto _niente_. Ehm, eccetto per quello che abbiamo fatto un paio di giorni fa. In realtà, quello non conta davvero, no? Voglio dire, perché io... sai, sì...” sfumò mentre realizzava che stava balbettando assurdità in un modo troppo veloce.

“Stiles” disse Derek e poi si appoggiò su Stiles. “Zitto”.

Qualsiasi protesta che Stiles aveva in mente sparì con il modo in cui Derek lo baciò. Fu lento, ma ancora rude in un modo che fece tramare Stiles e ansimare per respirare, ogni volta che Derek avanzava di un po'. Scavò le dita nella nuda pelle della schiena di Derek, tirandolo sempre più vicino. Un gemito deluso gli uscì di bocca quando Derek si tirò indietro, nonostante i tentativi di Stiles di portarlo più vicino.

“No” riuscì a dire, leggermente senza fiato. “Di più. Torna qui”.

Derek sorrise soltanto e Stiles dimenticò tutti i baci, quando Derek gli alzò la maglietta dallo stomaco. Stiles si sbrigò a togliersela dalla testa, non sprecando tempo a spogliarsi. Era ancora bloccato con un braccio solo e poco vide dello sguardo affamato che Derek gli diede. Questo non doveva far gemere Stiles a voce alta, ma improvvisamente trovò molto difficile trattenere il suono.

“Oh mio dio” espirò quando Derek passò le mani su tutta la parte superiore del suo corpo. Fu come se le sue dita trovassero punti sensibili che Stiles non sapeva nemmeno di avere. Era già scomodamente duro, premendo contro la cerniera dei suoi pantaloni e voleva semplicemente toglierseli.

Era così caldo. La stanza, il corpo di Derek, la propria pelle. Stiles lasciò le mani vagare, esplorare. Non si preoccupò neanche dei suoni imbarazzanti che si lasciava scappare quando le labbra di Derek iniziarono a viaggiare dal suo petto alla pancia. _Oh dio_. Stiles pensava di sapere dove questo avrebbe portato e tutto quello a cui poteva pensare era la bocca di Derek che si avvicinava sempre di più alla cintura dei jeans, e le forti mani che lentamente accarezzavano le sue cosce.

Si appoggiò contro il letto e chiuse gli occhi, determinato a durare più a lungo questa volta. Non poteva fermarsi dal toccare i capelli Derek, o il collo, o le spalle, ma era una grande distrazione quando Derek iniziò a sfiorarlo con la bocca sui jeans e bramosi acuti rompevano il suono dei loro respiri.

Stiles non si azzardò a guardare giù. Era già quasi troppo bello e Derek abbassò la cerniera dei pantaloni. Tutto quello che riusciva a pensare era che, _santa merda,_ questo stava davvero succedendo. A Stiles.

Trattenne il respiro quando Derek abbassò i jeans e biancheria e poi, improvvisamente, non poteva che respirare perché la bocca di Derek era sul suo membro. Stiles strinse le lenzuola e sentì tendersi l'intero corpo mentre la lingua di Derek sfiorava lentamente la punta del suo pene. Era come se il suo intero corpo iniziasse a collassare e Stiles cercava di respirare nel frattempo. _Davvero forte_. Insieme con un numero di altri suoni che erano imbarazzanti anche solo da pensare.

Derek sembra compiaciuto però, perché gemeva mentre succhiava lentamente Stiles nella sua bocca e tutto era caldo e bagnato e tanto, _tanto_ bello. Trovò i capelli di Derek con una mano, ma l'altra stringeva ancora le lenzuola. Era sicuro che se si sarebbe lasciato andare, si sarebbe perso completamente.

Poi avvenne. Improvvisamente. Non perché lasciò andare le lenzuola, ma perché Derek lo aveva preso improvvisamente tutto. _Tutto_. E un suono forte uscì da lui e venne, i fianchi alzati contro le mani di Derek che lo tenevano giù contro il materasso. Non ebbe nemmeno la possibilità di dare qualche tipo di avvertimento.

Il suo corpo continuò a tremare anche se Derek aveva alzato la sua biancheria e lo baciava. Era così sbagliato e così incredibilmente sexy quando Stiles realizzò che si stava gustando nella bocca di Derek.

“Oh mio dio” espirò mentre Derek gli sfiorava il collo. “Oh mio dio”.

Nemmeno aveva l'energia di verbalizzare tutti i pensieri nella sua testa. Ci volle qualche momento prima che le cellule cerebrali iniziassero a interagire ancora a vicenda, ma quando lo fecero, realizzò che Derek era ancora duro e premeva contro la sua coscia.

In un istante, le sue insicurezze andarono a Narnia e spinse Derek giù sulla schiena prima di arrampicarsi su di lui. Derek sembrò come se non fosse sicuro che il Natale fosse arrivato una seconda volta quest'anno. Stiles non era scrupoloso come Derek, specialmente perché era impaziente di vedere come fosse davvero il membro di Derek. La pelle di Derek era salata di sudore e qualcos'altro che Stiles non poteva capire ma che gli piaceva molto. Cosa ancora meglio erano i suoni che Derek emise quando Stiles si inginocchiò tra le sue gambe e cercò di sfiorarlo con la bocca attraverso la biancheria. Se il modo in cui il membro di Derek si contorse era di qualche indizio, non era così male.

Stiles non riuscì a fermarsi dal guardarlo e fu più difficile abbassare la biancheria di Derek, ma in qualche modo ci riuscì, con un piccolo ulteriore aiuto da Derek. Stiles fissò per un momento e sapeva che Derek lo stava guardando, lo _sentiva_ , ma ancora non poteva smettere dal fissare. Era grande e lo sentiva caldo e un poco pesante nella sua mano mentre lo accarezzava lentamente, cercando di fare al meglio come a lui piaceva di più.

Derek emise un forte suono quando Stiles strinse accidentalmente la mano, così lo fece ancora. Diventò un po' coraggioso quando Derek iniziò a respirare sempre più pesantemente e forte. Il proprio pene si contorse nella biancheria quando Derek ansimò, mentre Stiles sfiorava di nuovo il pollice sopra la punta.

Si raddrizzò con una mano sul materasso e si chinò per muovere la lingua allo stesso modo che aveva fatto con il pollice e quasi mugolò quando Derek gemette, mentre tutti i suoi muscoli si tendevano e rilassavano. La pelle era così morbida contro le labbra, mentre sfiorava lentamente con la bocca lungo la lunghezza e nel frattempo piegava la lingua per assaggiare. Non era spiacevole. Non del tutto.

“Copri i denti” disse Derek con calma quando Stiles ritornò sulla punta, abbassando la mano, preparandosi a prendere il pene di Derek in bocca. E lo fece, ed era strano e così meravigliosamente sexy quando lentamente si abbassò un po' di più. Cercò di strofinare la lingua sopra la vena nella parte sotto e Derek _mugugnò_. Sì, _sicuramente_ Stiles non si sarebbe fermato dal farlo.

“Stiles” rantolò Derek, ma non suonava come se volesse fermarlo.

Divenne un po' un cambiamento per Stiles, mentre cercava di prenderlo più e più in bocca. Forse non sarebbe stato così bramoso se i suoni che Derek faceva non fossero stati così sexy. Cercò di succhiare più forte, scavando le guance, e Derek fece un suono strangolato, i suoi fianchi si alzarono dal letto, portando Stiles indietro e tossire.

“Scusa” gemette Derek e la sua mano si posò pesantemente sulla spalla di Stiles. “Per favore, fallo ancora”.

“È divertente quanto sei gentile quando vuoi che te lo succhi” ghignò Stiles e il bagliore dei denti di Derek non fu nemmeno un po' spaventoso. In realtà, Stiles si sentiva come la persona più potente nel mondo.

La posizione era strana e l'angolo anche, ma a Stiles non interessava mentre prendeva di nuovo Derek in bocca, succhiando forte.

“ _Cazzo_ ” gemette Derek e le sue dita si strinsero rudemente sulla spalla di Stiles. Era così bello.

Era più che altro un esperimento. Non aveva fondamentalmente nessuna idea di quello che stava facendo, ma provò ogni idea che gli entrava in mente e poi continuava a ripetere quello che Derek sembrava preferire di più.

Derek lasciò uscire un lungo fiume di maledizione quando Stiles cercò di succhiare forte la punta, massaggiando il resto con la mano. Derek gli passò una mano sui capelli, ma non spinse e nemmeno alzò un poco i fianchi, rimanendo sul materasso.

A Stiles nemmeno interessava che la sua schiena facesse male per la strana posizione, o che le labbra fossero doloranti, perché lo sguardo sulla faccia di Derek, il modo in cui i muscoli del suo stomaco si contraevano e i suoni che emetteva, tutto valeva la pena per lui.

“Sto per venire” gemette improvvisamente Derek e Stiles si stirò via, ma continuò ad accarezzarlo. Guardò verso Derek, il modo in cui il petto si alzava e abbassava e i muscoli fremevano, e il modo in cui la testa era inclinata solo un po', con gli occhi chiusi.

La sua mano si attorcigliò nei capelli di Stiles e i suoi fianchi si alzarono verso la mano di Stiles mentre veniva, lasciando spesse linee bianche sullo stomaco e il suono che emise fece gemere Stiles. Se Derek aveva ingoiato un momento fa, Stiles era disposto a provare. Si abbassò e leccò sperimentalmente. Aveva un sapore strano, forse un po' amaro, ma non era male, definitivamente non era male.

“Vieni qui” disse Derek con voce rauca e forti mani lo tirarono accanto. Derek lo baciò lentamente e molto dolcemente, rendendo Stiles un po' grato per essere venuto proprio poco fa o sarebbe stato duro di nuovo.

“Non era così male, no?” sussurrò quando Derek lo spinse delicatamente sulla schiena.

“No” fu d'accordo Derek e alzò di nuovo la biancheria, con molto dispiacere di Stiles. “Stanco?”

“Non lo so ancora” confessò Stiles. “Sono ancora troppo elettrizzato per pensare”.

Derek rise sommessamente e Stiles cercò di ricordare se avesse mai sentito Derek ridere prima. Era il suo nuovo suono preferito.

Si scoprì che Stiles non era per niente stanco, anche se era il mezzo della notte, ma restarono a letto. Parlò un sacco e Derek ascoltò senza dirgli nemmeno una volta di stare zitto. L'estasi post-orgasmo era apparentemente qualcosa che funzionava per Derek. Prima Stiles parlò a vanvera su niente di speciale, ma poi il soggetto in qualche modo cambiò su sua madre e fu molto strano che volesse parlarne con Derek, perché Stiles non voleva parlare di lei con nessuno. Diventò facile quando Derek si aprì un po' e condivise le informazioni sulla sua famiglia che Stiles quasi già sapeva, visto che aveva letto il file di Derek al dipartimento, ma così era molto diverso. Derek non aveva davvero condiviso niente di se stesso prima.

Fu ancora più strano quando Derek si addormentò prima di Stiles, giacendo dalla sua parte con il cuscino saldamente tra la mano e l'orecchio, e senza lenzuola addosso. Stiles non riuscì a fermare il suo cuore dal fare leggermente male, mentre si allungava e tirava le lenzuola su entrambi.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Stiles passò la maggior parte della vigilia del nuovo anno con i suoi amici, ma giusto in tempo per mezzanotte era sul portico di Derek per ricevere il bacio della sua vita. E poi Derek gli fece del sesso orale proprio lì, sotto i fuochi d'artificio della città e a Stiles nemmeno interessava il freddo, perché la bocca di Derek era sorprendentemente calda.

Fu difficile dimenticare che c'era un grande buco nero nelle loro vite e che minacciava di ingoiarli entrambi. Per la maggior parte del tempo, facevano finta che non era lì quando erano l'un con l'altro, ma ogni momento che Stiles non era da Derek, cercava dei modi per rendere possibile il lavoro di Derek, anche se non sarebbe stato in grado di disegnare in futuro. Non c'era modo che si sedesse e basta permettendo a Derek di scegliere qualcosa oltre l'operazione. Non fu fino a quando incontrò Matt dalla scuola, la cui ossessione per Allison era un po' inquietante da una parte, che capì cosa dovesse fare. Perché Matt era un fotografo e questa era sicuramente arte. Le fotocamere erano belle perché, anche se le mani di Derek non potevano mai più lavorare correttamente, non importava per quale ragione, poteva usare un treppiede per una stabilità ulteriore.

“Potresti insegnarmi le basi? È per qualcun altro, ma ho davvero bisogno del tuo aiuto” chiese e diede a Matt il suo cappuccino gratis. La corruzione era sempre stata una particolarità di Stiles.

Matt lo guardò, pensandoci, e poi annuì. “Va bene. Se ho caffè gratis per tre mesi”.

Stiles accettò senza esitazione. Era anche disposto a perdere il lavoro se significava che Derek avrebbe scelto di andare avanti con l'operazione. Non ne avevano parlato per niente, ma Stiles sapeva che se non avesse agito di fretta, avrebbe perso la data e sarebbe stato troppo tardi. Non si sarebbe arreso.

Decise di non dirlo a Derek finché non era sicuro di essere in grado di insegnare le basi, e Matt era un insegnante sorprendentemente bravo. Stiles si sentiva come se dovesse essere l'unico per farlo capire a Derek. Quando Stiles spiegò la situazione, Matt addirittura gli disse che poteva prendere in prestito la sua fotocamera con sistema analogico. A volte fare Oprah sembrava funzionare perfettamente.

Suo padre era un po' contrariato quando Stiles iniziò a passare più notti da Derek invece che a casa, così fece una nuova regola: Stiles doveva dormire nel proprio letto se doveva lavorare di mattina il giorno dopo. Si sentì un traditore perché era un piccolo sollievo prendere una pausa dall'intensità che Derek portava alla situazione. A Stiles davvero non dispiaceva diventare incredibilmente fantastico nei pompini, o nel riceverli, e davvero gli piaceva stare con Derek. Era solo carino avere l'occasione di respirare e permettersi di sentirsi preoccupato o triste a volte. Era abbastanza sicuro che a Derek piaceva irritarsi da solo ogni volta.

Questo gli diede anche il tempo per fare pratica con la meccanica della fotografia. Ora non era molto abile a fare belle foto, ma questo probabilmente aveva più a che fare con Stiles che generalmente mancava di talento nell'area delle arti, più che per Matt nell'essere un cattivo insegnante. In realtà Stiles sapeva davvero molto riguardo la meccanica, abbastanza da insegnare a Derek le basi, almeno secondo Matt. Anche se era inquietante, Stiles decise di fidarsi di lui su questo. Non era come se avesse così tanto tempo lasciato dal lavoro per fare altro

Praticamente scappò dal lavoro venerdì pomeriggio, con la borsa oscillante sopra la spalla, quando Isaac arrivò per mandarlo a casa. Non aveva ragione di correre, visto che avrebbe speso l'intero fine settimana da Derek con il permesso di suo padre. Non si erano visti per tutta la settimana, ma Derek non sarebbe comunque stato a casa prima, così Stiles praticamente correva verso la casa vuota. Derek gli aveva dato una chiave. Una dannata chiave. Stiles a volte si chiedeva se si era sposato senza neanche saperlo, ma secondo Derek era solo perché Stiles non dovesse stare fuori e aspettarlo mentre era via per un'intervista.

Fu strano vedere la casa scura e sapere che Derek non era lì. Ancora suonò il campanello e aspettò per quasi un minuto, prima di prendere la chiave dalla tasta ed entrare. Derek era l'unica persona e non era il più loquace o rumoroso, ma era ancora una sensazione così incredibilmente solitaria esserci senza di lui.

Stiles si prese l'opportunità di vagare, perché Derek raramente lo lasciava. A volte si risvegliava il sospetto che ci fossero dei cadaveri in cantina o cinque bambini da qualche parte in una stanza di cui Derek non gli aveva parlato. Stiles trovò solo un sacco di stanze vuote, qualche tipo di deposito per le provviste di Derek, un'altra stanza contenente solo un solitario cavalletto, posato nel mezzo del pavimento, circondato solo da larghe finestre. Fissò per un momento, perché la vista rese chiaro il motivo per cui Derek avesse scelto questo posto per disegnare. Era luminoso e aperto, ancora isolato in qualche modo, con il bosco e un piccolo lago fuori dalla finestra. Stiles voleva sedersi lì e bere tè in una poltrona, mentre Derek disegnava, anche se non gli piaceva il tè. Era solo _quel_ tipo di stanza.

Non c'erano tele sul cavalletto e questo lo portò a volersene andare. Era sicuro che Derek era solito disegnare qui, quando non usava una stanza all'istituto d'arte. Ora non la usava, chiaramente. Stiles voleva sbattere la porta, ma la lasciò chiudersi silenziosamente.

In cantina trovò lo spazio perfetto per costruire una camera oscura. Non c'erano finestre ed era grande abbastanza da mettere un bancone per sistemare diverse vasche. Matt gli aveva detto di questo, come pensava che forse Derek avrebbe apprezzato disegnare le proprie fotografie e a Stiles davvero piaceva l'idea. Sperava anche Derek.

Alcune ore dopo, Stiles si sedette sul bancone della cucina e mangiò cibo cinese da un cartone. Derek era seduto al tavolo della cucina e mangiava da un piatto. Stiles non era davvero sicuro perché avesse detto a Derek che mangiava come un maiale poco fa.

“Ho pensato a qualcosa” disse con calma. Era un po' come saltare senza essere sicuri che il bungee jump fosse attaccato, ma aveva davvero bisogno di dire a Derek dell'intera cosa della fotografia adesso.

“Mh?” chiese Derek e anche se sembrava come se stesse cercando di essere disinteressato, adesso stava guardando Stiles intensamente.

“Sì”. Stiles inghiottì il morso nella sua bocca lentamente. “Come ti sembra la fotografia?”

Derek lo guardò per un lungo momento e la mano di Stiles si fermò a mezza strada dalla sua bocca. Era felice che Derek non potesse sentire quanto il suo cuore stesse battendo nel petto.

“Non lo so. Non ho mai provato”. Derek si strinse nelle spalle e il cuore di Stiles si capovolse perché non aveva rifiutato immediatamente l'idea e questa era una grande cosa venendo da Derek.

“In realtà, ho pensato che potresti. Potrei insegnarti”. Dondolò i piedi un po' e guardò giù nel cartone, prendendo il pollo con interesse.

“Sai come si fotografa?”

“Ho deciso di imparare, sai, potrei insegnarti”. Scrollò le spalle e spinse il cibo da parte con la forchetta. Il suono della sedia di Derek raschiare sul pavimento lo fece sussultare. Sembrava affrettato e quindi probabilmente arrabbiato. Forse avrebbe dovuto prima chiedere e decidere di corrompere Matt ad insegnargli dopo.

Alzò lo sguardo sorpreso quando Derek prese il cartone dalla mano e lo posò sul bancone vicino a Stiles. Poi prese i fianchi di Stiles e lo spinse al bordo del bancone, con una gamba intorno a Derek.

Stiles lo fissò e Derek rispose allo sguardo, come se fosse sorpreso anche lui. Probabilmente per una ragione completamente differente però.

“Hai imparato come fotografare così che potessi insegnarmi? Anche se avrei potuto prendere dei corsi?”

“Sì” Stiles fece una smorfia. Perché _duh_. “Lo so, anche io sento quanto stupido possa essere adesso”.

“Stiles” disse Derek e la sua voce era morbida.

“È solo che mi piace passare il tempo con te e, tipo, sono davvero spaventato, okay? Lo so che fingiamo che non sia lì, come se non esistesse, ma sono fottutamente spaventato”.

La presa di Derek sui suoi fianchi si strinse e Stiles perse il fiato solo un po'. Non realizzò che stava piangendo finché Derek non gli pulì le lacrime con il pollice.

“Sono spaventato anch'io” disse e fu come se il cuore di Stiles si divise in due. Allo stesso tempo, molta della sua paura sembrò calmarlo nel sentire Derek dirlo ad alta voce. “Sono spaventato anch'io” ripeté Derek, e poi baciò Stiles come se anche il suo cuore fosse rotto.

Finirono sul divano, guardando un'altra catastrofe meteorologica dall'altra parte del pianeta e Stiles si rannicchiò vicino a Derek e ignorò il fatto che fosse completamente stupido. Nessuno aveva bisogno di saperlo.

“Stiles” sussurrò Derek e Stiles strinse la presa sulla maglia di Derek per dirgli che stava ascoltando. “Grazie”.

Stiles allungò il collo, alzando lo sguardo. Anche se adesso Derek era molto meno scontroso contro di lui, ancora raramente diceva grazie. “Per cosa?”

“Per volermi insegnare. Mi piacerebbe molto”.

E poi a Stiles non interessò che fosse un diciottenne e comunque troppo grande per questo, saltò sui fianchi di Derek e lo abbracciò strettamente con entrambe le braccia e le gambe, premendo la faccia contro il collo di Derek così che lui non avrebbe notato che Stiles stesse piangendo. Fu un poco imbarazzante, perché davvero non voleva che Derek pensasse che fosse una di quelle persone che piangevano su tutto. Stiles davvero non lo era. Non aveva pianto per anni finché Derek non era arrivato e preso un tumore al cervello.

Derek lo strinse, una mano lo accarezzava lentamente nei capelli e l'altra scorreva su e giù la schiena.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Era molto più difficile insegnare a Derek a fotografare di quanto Stiles avesse pensato, tanto per cominciare. Era lunatico e non gli piaceva non essere bravo nelle cose, il che era divertente perché Stiles era abituato a non essere sempre bravo nelle cose. Avevano fatto insieme una camera oscura nella cantina di Derek, proprio come Stiles aveva previsto. Derek non era soddisfatto dei risultati del suo fotografare, ma non sembrava voler abbandonare l'idea, che era qualcosa a cui Stiles si aggrappava disperatamente. Non aveva l'energia o anche abbastanza idee da venirsene con qualcos'altro al momento. Non avevano molto tempo rimanente fino a quando Derek avrebbe dovuto prendere la sua decisione, e improvvisamente Stiles soffriva di insonnia ogni volta che non dormiva da Derek.

Piangeva molto a casa, perché il tumore era stato così facile da ignorare fino ad ora, ma stava cominciando ad incidere su Derek per davvero. Era lunatico e a volte scattava con Stiles in un modo che non aveva nemmeno fatto prima, quando erano barista e cliente. Stiles sapeva che non era proprio colpa di Derek, ma era spaventoso e, talvolta, Derek non sembrava sapere che giorno fosse. Stiles aveva paura che si sarebbe svegliato un giorno e Derek non avrebbe ricordato neanche lui.

Stiles non sapeva esattamente quando successe, ma smisero di fare sesso e Derek raramente lo baciava ancora. A volte c'era tensione tra loro, soprattutto nella camera oscura e il corpo di Stiles prudeva con il bisogno di toccare, ma Derek sembrava inconsapevole. Stampava soltanto le sue fotografie, e Stiles quasi si chiese se Derek fosse anche solo a conoscenza della sua presenza.

“Dovresti lasciarle nel fixer per solo due minuti, o le foto potrebbero rovinarsi” disse Stiles cautamente, quando erano state state dentro quella vaschetta per quasi cinque.

Derek scrollò le spalle. “Non mi interessa”.

Stiles non era nemmeno sicuro del perché, ma spinse via Derek per prendere le foto dal fixer, ma quando le raggiunse, Derek schiaffeggiò via la mano. Stiles sbiancò e si fissò l'arto.

Derek si mosse velocemente e accese la luce, rovinando davvero l'intero scopo della camera oscura.

“Cosa stai facendo?” in un primo momento, Stiles non era sicuro del perché la sua voce tremasse e perché suonasse così debole. Forse era lo sguardo sprezzante negli occhi di Derek che non aveva visto prima. Forse Derek non aveva illuminato la stanza, ma l'intera situazione.

“Sono stanco di questo” disse Derek e Stiles non era sicuro se si stesse riferendo alla fotografia o a loro, ma poi Derek indicò la stanza e fu come se un piccolo pezzo di vetro gli fosse stato tolto dal petto.

“Perché?”

“Le mie foto sono inutili”. Derek scrollò le spalle come se nemmeno gli interessasse.

“Beh, lo sono adesso, perché le hai rovinate” cercò Stiles, sperando di ricevere uno sbuffo o forse anche solo un sorriso da Derek. Ricevette solo uno sguardo fulminante. Era passato molto tempo da quando Derek lo aveva fulminato così.

“La fotografia non è qualcosa che voglio fare”.

“Cos'è quello che vuoi fare allora?” chiese. Non c'era esattamente tempo rimanente per Derek a iniziare a imparare qualcosa di nuovo, ma Stiles era disposto a provarci.

Derek fece un vago scrollò di spalle. “Niente”.

“Niente?” ripeté Stiles e non era sicuro del perché una sola parola gli intasasse la gola in quel modo. Iniziò ad armeggiare disperatamente con l'orlo della sua maglia e si morse il labbro inferiore, cercando di pensare a qualcosa. “Ci dev'essere qualcosa. Qualcosa che potremmo provare – _tu_ potresti provare”.

Derek gli diede uno sguardo che non sembrava contenere qualcosa. Era terrificante.

“Forse è meglio se _muori_ allora!” urlò Stiles prima di potersi fermare. Le parole risuonarono stranamente nella stanza e sembrarono colpire Derek come uno schiaffo in faccia. Fece qualche passo avanti, ma Stiles indietreggiò, colpendo accidentalmente il vassoi con lo sviluppatore sul bancone. Cadde sul pavimento, ma Derek non sembrò nemmeno notarlo.

“Odio quando fai così” sussurrò Stiles, preoccupato che la sua voce potesse rompersi se avesse parlato ad alta voce. Era improvvisamente consapevole delle lacrime sulla faccia e si pulì il naso con la manica. “Odio quando mi chiudi fuori. Odio che nemmeno vuoi provare. Odio che ti stai arrendendo e basta”.

“Stiles”. Derek chiuse la distanza tra loro così velocemente che Stiles non ebbe l'occasione di allontanarsi. Forse davvero non voleva, perché quando le braccia di Derek si chiusero intorno a lui, si appoggiò contro il petto.

“Non penso che sia meglio se muori” sussurrò dopo lungo tempo, quando Derek era in piedi a tenerlo, quando probabilmente avrebbe dovuto essere il contrario.

Derek sfiorò le labbra contro la guancia e poi furono sulle sue. Disperatamente, rudemente. Esattamente quello di cui aveva bisogno.

“Non penso che sia meglio se muori” sussurrò Stiles di nuovo contro le sue labbra.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Le cose furono migliori dopo quello. Derek continuò a lavorare sulla sua fotografia, ma con solo un paio di settimane rimanenti per il giorno in cui Derek doveva prendere la sua decisione, quasi sparì in se stesso. Lasciando Stiles chiuso fuori. Trascorreva ore e ore in cantina e Stiles aveva smesso di chiedere, aveva smesso di andare laggiù, perché Derek sembrava raramente consapevole di lui quando lo faceva. Si sentiva abbandonato e aveva paura che Derek avesse già preso la sua decisione, che proprio non voleva dire a Stiles. Era anche un po' spaventato che Derek si dimenticasse di andare all'appuntamento del suo medico. La sua memoria era peggio che mai, portando Derek ad essere irritato e imbarazzato.

Faceva male quando Derek gli dava quello sguardo confuso, quello che Stiles odiava di più. Quello in cui Derek sembrava così giovane e insicuro, come se lui sapesse a malapena chi fosse ancora. Stiles non era sicuro se la mancanza di capacità di ricordare le cose fosse causato dal tumore stesso, o dal costante lavoro di Derek e il non dormire abbastanza.

Stiles era spaventato tutto il tempo. Anche tutti quelli intorno a lui erano spaventati. Forse suo padre più di chiunque altro. Era come se sapesse che Stiles aveva proseguito in questo pensando che potesse cambiare la situazione e non pensando neanche a come le cose potessero finire se non ci fosse riuscito. Non aveva mai tirato fuori il discorso, ma Stiles poteva sentire i suoi sguardi preoccupati.

Scott passava molto spesso per giocare ai video games e non parlava affatto di Allison. Era carino. Occupava la mente di Stiles per un paio d'ore. Era un sollievo non pensare e premere soltanto i pulsanti ossessivamente, tirando fuori tutta la sua frustrazione e l'incertezza sul personaggio di Scott nel gioco. Era molto più facile che gridare a Derek. Era molto più facile che chiedere a Derek cosa stesse pensando. Che chiedere cosa avesse intenzione di scegliere. Stiles non osava chiedere, perché aveva paura della risposta che poteva ricevere.

Lavorava anche meno ore al bar. Il Signor Berry pensava che dovesse passare più tempo con Derek per tutto il tempo che avevano. Stiles non era sicuro se dovesse essere grato o arrabbiato su questa affermazione. Di solito era bello lavorare perché non aveva molto tempo per pensare alle cose quando prendeva gli ordini e preparava il caffè. Ma era un inferno quando i flussi di clienti sparivano e lui era lì da solo senza nulla da fare, se non pulire tavoli e impilare tazze da caffè. Era lì, di solito, quando la sua mente iniziava a barcollare, iniziando a vedere tutti gli scenari a cui Stiles non voleva pensare. E poi quando doveva andare a letto. Raramente aveva più di un paio d'ore di sonno.

Quando il giorno fatidico arrivò, non aveva sentito Derek per ventisei ore. Aveva chiamato, aveva inviato messaggi e poi chiamato ancora un po'. L'ultimo paio di tentativi lo avevano mandato direttamente alla segreteria, dicendogli che il telefono di Derek era spento. Suo padre gli diceva di non preoccuparsi. Ventisei ore non erano più di tanto e Derek probabilmente aveva solo bisogno di un po' di tempo per conto suo. Stiles aveva trascorso ventiquattro ore ad essere isterico e le altre due a dormire.

Dopo ventisette ore, il padre gli diede un passaggio da Derek, dicendo che non pensava che Stiles fosse in grado di stare al volante in questo momento, e Stiles non protestò. Sospettava anche che suo padre potesse aver notato Stiles cercare su Google le statistiche delle persone che commettevano suicidio quando soffrivano di una malattia terminale e non voleva che Stiles facesse una scoperta del genere da solo.

La mano di Stiles tremava ancora più violentemente di quelle di Derek recentemente quando schiacciò il campanello e questo riecheggiò in casa come faceva di solito. Era stranamente confortante che alcune cose almeno rimanevano le stesse. Stiles iniziò a cercare la chiave di Derek in tasca, il cuore batteva a una velocità soffocante nel petto, quando si aprì la porta. Quasi crollò sulla soglia alla vista di Derek. Sembrava stanco e logoro, più vecchio di quanto fosse di solito, e Stiles voleva urlargli per non aver richiamato, e abbracciarlo stretto per essere ancora in vita.

“Ho provato a chiamarti” disse Stiles dopo un lungo tempo di silenzioso che passarono a guardarsi.

“Ho perso il senso del tempo” rispose Derek tranquillamente e sembrò vergognarsi. Stiles realizzò che aveva dimenticato dove aveva messo il telefono e poi la batteria doveva essersi scaricata, visto che aveva raggiunto la segreteria le ultime tre centinaia di volte che aveva chiamato.

“Sai che giorno è?” chiese e Derek sembrò un po' ferito per ricevere la domanda, ma Stiles non si fidava più della sua memoria. Questo giorno era troppo importante per essere gentili.

“Sì”. Derek annuì e si grattò la barba sul mento. “Sono appena tornato a casa dall'ospedale”.

Il cuore di Stiles iniziò a correre ancora. Fu un po' sollevato che Derek lo ricordò, ma ecco qui. Voleva sia chiedere che non chiedere allo stesso tempo. Quasi gli uscì fuori comunque: “E?”

“Operazione tra tre settimane”.

Questa volta Stiles davvero collassò sulla soglia dell' ingresso. Le sue gambe semplicemente cedettero sotto di lui ed era sicuro di star sognando, perché non si fece nemmeno male quando le ginocchia colpirono il terreno.

“Stiles”. Le mani di Derek lo afferrarono prima che cadesse completamente e poi sentì suo padre correre fuori dalla macchina della polizia, chiamando il suo nome come se Stiles fosse quello morente. Eccetto che era Derek ad avere l'operazione.

“Oh mio dio” espirò e non fu difficile sentire le lacrime nella sua voce.

“Cosa è successo?” chiese suo padre, con voce tagliente, come se Derek avesse buttato Stiles sul terreno.

“Non lo so. Gli ho appena detto che farò l'operazione”. La voce di Derek era preoccupata e vulnerabile, come se fosse confuso. Spaventato forse.

Stiles sentì suo padre emettere un sospiro di sollievo e quando alzò lo sguardo, con le mani di Derek ancora strette alle sue braccia, vide suo padre strizzare la spalla di Derek. Questa era l'unica dichiarazione di amore e di accettazione che il padre di Stiles potesse mai dare a Derek, ma era molto più di quello che Stiles poteva prendere adesso.

Derek lo avvicinò e lo strinse più vicino, portandolo dentro casa e posandolo sul divano. Era come se Stiles fosse stato lì da sempre. Suo padre gli baciò la cima della testa e poi li lasciò da soli, promettendo di poter passare a prendere Stiles in qualsiasi momento voleva; tutto quello che doveva fare era chiamare.

“Stai bene?” chiese Derek lentamente e si accovacciò davanti a lui, come se non dovesse essere Stiles quello a porre quella domanda.

“No” ammise e si pulì il naso con la manica. “Pensavo fossi morto”.

Derek si accigliò come se lo fosse quando si vergognò. “Mi dispiace, io ho...” si affievolì con una scrollata di spalle.

“-dimenticato dove hai messo il telefono” concluse Stiles dolcemente e spinse la testa di Derek contro il petto, ignorando il suono di protesta. “Ti aiuterò a trovarlo. Avresti dovuto dirmelo”.

“Stavo lavorando. Su una nuova cosa”. La voce di Derek era attutita contro il suo petto e Stiles creò un piccolo spazio tra loro per essere in grado di avere un contatto visivo.

“Sì?” accarezzò il mento di Derek, amando lo sfregamento della barba contro il palmo, e lo guardò chiudere gli occhi. Le ciglia di Derek erano bagnate contro le guance. Stiles deglutì, chiedendosi quando il suo cuore se ne fosse andato. Doveva essere molto tempo fa.

“Sì. Te lo mostrerò quando ho finito”.

“E questo quando?”

Derek aprì gli occhi e gli diede un piccolo sorriso. “Tra sei mesi forse”.

Stiles si sentì stupido per finire di nuovo in lacrime, sorridendo come un idiota, sul fatto che Derek stesse pianificando più di tre settimane, come se davvero ci stesse credendo. Come se lo volesse. E lui voleva che Stiles fosse lì tra sei mesi, per mostrarglielo.

“Ti amo” mormorò Stiles, premendo la faccia nei capelli di Derek e chiudendo gli occhi. Era vero da molto tempo adesso. Quasi dal primo giorno in cui aveva incontrato Derek al bar. Era solo che forse la visione sull'amore di Stiles era cambiata in questi mesi, ma era sicuro che amava Derek da tutto quel tempo.

Non ne era sicuro, ma pensava che Derek singhiozzasse quando seppellì la faccia nella felpa di Stiles. Rimasero seduti così per un po'. Stiles sul divano e Derek in ginocchio sul pavimento. Derek non rispose, ma Stiles sapeva che anche lui lo faceva. Forse non era una cosa così immediata come era per Stiles, ma non importava davvero adesso.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

L'operazione doveva durare sei ore. A Stiles venne permesso di camminare vicino a Derek durante l'anestesia e tenne la mano di Derek per più tempo di quanto gli fosse permesso, prima che una gentile infermiera gli dicesse che doveva andare. Derek fu l'unico a rifiutare di mollare la presa alla fine. I suoi capelli erano stati rasati e adesso sembrava stranamente piccolo agli occhi di Stiles.

Derek non era mai sembrato piccolo.

Dopo un'ora di attesa, Stiles era pronto a scalare i muri. Era convinto che l'orologio fosse rotto e chiese alla donna alla reception l'ora costantemente. Lei doveva sapere perché fosse lì, perché non si era mai irritata con lui.

Quando passarono due ore, uscì per prendere un po' d'aria, ma ritornò in un istante, spaventato che qualcuno potesse uscire a cercarlo per dirgli che Derek non ce l'aveva fatta.

Dopo tre ore Stiles era così esausto dalla preoccupazione che si addormentò, sdraiato sul divano nella sala d'attesa, vestito in una della maglie di Derek sotto la propria felpa. Derek aveva promesso che gli era permesso prendere tutti i vestiti che voleva se non ce la faceva. Stiles non voleva pensarci. Ebbe incubi continui e si svegliò con un rospo in gola, quando qualcuno gli strinse la spalla.

Era la gentile infermiera. Sembrava stanca. Si sedette così velocemente che il mondo iniziò a girare e quando la vista ritornò, l'orologio sulla parete gli disse che erano passate più di due ore di quanto doveva essere. Qualcosa doveva essere andato storto.

La fissò e lei gli sorrise, come se volesse che lui pensasse che comprendesse.

“Abbiamo passato alcune complicazioni” disse e gli strinse la spalla. “Ma complessivamente l'operazione è andata bene e il chirurgo non pensa che il Signor Hale soffrirà di qualche complicazione a lungo termine”.

Stiles ancora la fissava e poi iniziò a parlare troppo forte. “Oh mio dio. Non puoi dirlo così! Perché non mi hai detto che stava bene tanto per iniziare? Cosa c'è di sbagliato con te? Voglio vederlo”.

Lei gli sorrise gentilmente ancora. “Ti porterò da lui quando si sveglierà. Il cervello è sempre complicato e non possiamo dire per certo che l'operazione non avrà effetto sul Signor Hale in qualche modo. È importante che lo capisci”.

Stiles si fermò dall'ascoltare. Invece si sedette e guardò l'orologio, aspettando che lei tornasse. Qualche ora dopo, lei ritornò e gli fece cenno di seguirla. Quasi corse finché non si trovò davanti alla porta. Poi si fermò. Insicuro. Allora lei lo esortò ad entrare, facendogli attraversare la porta ed entrò nella stanza.

C'erano tubi, macchine, suoni, e Stiles non aveva idea a cosa servissero. Derek era in un letto d'ospedale, la sua testa era coperta di bende, e poteva essere una vista divertente se Stiles non fosse terrificato che Derek potesse essere qualcun altro.

Derek aprì un occhio verso di lui. Sembrava averlo fatto con una grande quantità di energia e volontà, perché lo chiuse quasi subito.

“Ciao” sussurrò Stiles e trascinò la sedia nell'angolo per sedersi vicino al letto. “Sono Stiles”. Non era sicuro se l'ultima parte fosse necessaria o no, ma Derek fece un suono strano che poteva essere uno sbuffò, e Stiles strinse la mano di Derek per fermarsi dal piangere. La sua era ancora piccola in quella forte di Derek ed era un grande sollievo quando Derek fece una leggera stretta e non la lasciò andare. Lui non se ne era andato.

“Ti amo” sussurrò Stiles e schiacciò la faccia contro la coscia di Derek, perché il resto del suo corpo sembrava così vicino alla testa che Stiles non voleva fargli del male. “Ti amo così tanto. Oh mio dio, la smetto di parlare. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace”.

La presa della mano di Derek si strinse di più per un momento e quando Stiles alzò lo sguardo, aprì la bocca come se dovesse dire qualcosa. Provò un paio di volte prima che ne uscì qualche suonò. “Continua a parlare” riuscì finalmente e Stiles non riuscì a trattenersi ulteriormente. Continuò a parlare per lungo, lungo tempo. Derek non disse una parola e se non fosse stato per l'occasionale movimento di un angolo della sua bocca, o una leggera stretta alla sua mano, Stiles era sicuro che fosse ritornato a dormire. Un po' di tempo dopo, Stiles si addormentò con la testa sopra la coscia di Derek, la mano nella sua.


	4. Epilogue

_Without you it's shadows through night's black pitch,_  
 _There's a hundred thousand light bulbs but there ain't no switch_  
 _Living in darkness, fear in the night,_  
 _Oh what a feeling when I see that light_  
 _With you, with you_  
 _Our colours come alive when I collide with you_  
 _Kaleidoscope – The Script_

Stiles passò molto più tempo in ospedale di quanto avesse pensato di fare. Anni fa, quando sua madre morì, si era promesso di non passarci più tempo del necessario. Più tardi, era stato in ospedale quasi ogni giorno. Derek dormiva un sacco e fu terrificante vederlo perdere così tanto peso che arrivò ad essere poco più grande di Stiles. Rimase lì durante tutto questo. Passeggiò con Derek su e giù per i corridoi dell'ospedale, anche se Derek all'inizio era senza fiato e si sentiva stanco a camminare solo fino alla caffetteria.

Imparò come aiutare Derek con la riabilitazione. In particolare, imparò a trattenerlo per fargli fare quello che doveva nel modo giusto e non affrettato. Derek ancora pensava di essere il ragazzo muscoloso che era. Quando Derek lasciò l'ospedale e andò a casa con appuntamenti regolari all'ospedale, Stiles andò con lui. Era più semplice essergli intorno tutto il tempo che passare i giorni in cui non lavorare da Derek e poi andare a casa per dormire. A suo padre non sembrava dispiacere più di tanto.

I capelli di Derek iniziarono a crescere abbastanza da coprire la cicatrice lungo lo scalpo. Qualche volta Stiles ci passava sopra le dita, solo per trovare i bordi della cicatrice, così per ricordare quanto fossero fortunati.

Litigarono molto. Era difficile non litigare con Derek quando non faceva i suoi esercizi correttamente. Stiles era particolarmente severo con quelli per la mani, perché anche se sapeva che Derek lavorava in cantina costantemente quando Stiles non era lì (e anche se non doveva mettersi troppa pressione addosso), entrambi sapevano che disegnare era davvero quello che doveva fare. Quello che voleva fare.

Qualche volta nemmeno si urlavano contro e in quelle volte Stiles aveva sempre paura che Derek rimpiangesse l'operazione. Non lo disse mai. Non ne dava mai l'idea. Stiles si aggrappava a quello disperatamente quando le cose erano difficili. Poteva sopportare tutto finché Derek non rimpiangeva la sua scelta di andare avanti.

Nel mezzo di tutto questo che sembrava così irreale, la realtà arrivò con la lettera di accettazione dal college. Stiles si sentì come se dovesse piangere dal sollievo quando la vide. Suo padre li portò fuori per un pranzo combinato di compleanno e _vai soltanto al college_. Per la maggior parte guardò Derek e suo padre parlare, e poi suo padre ordinò cibo vegetariano senza essere minacciato. Era come se le cose proseguissero nella giusta direzione. Finalmente.

Derek guadagnò peso in tempo mentre le cose iniziavano a ritornare semi-normali. Era come se per ogni chilo di muscoli che metteva, Stiles potesse respirare un po' più facilmente. Iniziò a lavorare più ore e Derek passò più e più tempo in cantina. Stiles ancora non sapeva di cosa trattasse il suo progetto, ma era più facile lasciare la casa di Derek quando sapeva che Derek sarebbe stato occupato.

Era in pausa dal lavoro, navigando sul telefono nella stanza sul retro, quando la sua app di Facebook gli disse che aveva una richiesta da un nuovo amico. Quasi si strozzò, sorridendo follemente, quando vide che era da _Derek Hale_ , e non quel tizio con la barba da Babbo.

“Allora, Facebook, uh?” chiese appena attraversò la porta quel pomeriggio, trovando Derek seduto al tavolo della cucina, in una maglia che sembrava troppo stretta, a leggere un libro con un piatto sporco davanti.

Derek alzò lo sguardo brevemente e Stiles vide un nascosto sorriso malvagio alzargli le labbra. “Sì. Qualcuno mi ha detto che è perfetto per lo stalking”.

“Ha funzionato per me, no?” Stiles indicò tutto Derek, annuendo suggestivamente, indicando che lo stalking gli aveva dato _tutto quello_.

Derek sbuffò e roteò gli occhi, ma stava ancora sorridendo dietro il libro. Ci volle un altro momento per Stiles per realizzare perché la maglia di Derek fosse troppo stretta. Perché era la maglia di Stiles. La realizzazione davvero non doveva essere così sexy, ma tutto d'un tratto sentì le mani iniziare ad essere un po' sudate. Non avevano fatto sesso da quando Derek era uscito dall'ospedale. Stiles non voleva fare pressione a Derek in niente, non sapendo davvero se si sentisse peggio di quanto dava a vedere, e Derek non aveva iniziato niente. Stiles mai immaginò che sarebbe stata la sua stessa maglia ad accenderlo in quel modo.

“Quella è la mia maglia” espirò e fu ridicolo quanto la sua voce lo tradì.

Derek alzò lo sguardo, il sorriso sparito dalla faccia, e c'era uno sguardo nei suoi occhi che non c'era stato da molto tempo. Questo fece tremare Stiles internamente.

“Sì” replicò e annuì.

Stiles fissò Derek chiudere il libro e posarlo sul tavolo prima di alzarsi dalla sedia. Si sentì un po' come se dovesse fare una corsa per questo o strapparsi i vestiti di dosso. Derek lo appoggiò contro lo stipite della porta, posando le mani sui fianchi di Stiles, sfiorando gentilmente i pollici contro i bordi delle ossa iliache dietro i vestiti.

Sì, sicuramente non dovrebbe essere così facile per Derek eccitarlo.

Poi Derek lo baciò, lentamente, come se volesse prolungarlo il più possibile. Stiles in realtà non voleva assaporare nulla in questo momento, così si tirò indietro, oscillando i fianchi contro quelli di Derek e lasciandosi sfuggire un sospiro di sollievo dal leggero attrito.

“Mi è mancato” sospirò quando le labbra di Derek si abbassarono sulla gola, leccando, mordendo. Stiles non ricordava di essersi mai sentito così bene prima. Stava tremando leggermente, curvando le dita nella maglia di Derek – la _sua_ , cercando di tirarlo più vicino.

“Mm” sussurrò Derek contro la sua pelle, accarezzando con le mani la pelle sui fianchi di Stiles, facendo contrarre tutti i muscoli del suo ventre. “Anche a me”.

Stiles inclinò i fianchi quando i pollici di Derek gli sfiorarono i capezzoli e lasciò cadere la testa contro lo stipite della porta con un basso tonfo. Cazzo, fu ancora meglio quando Derek iniziò a sfregarsi contro di lui lentamente e ci volle tutta la sua concentrazione per non ripetere il suo incidente della prima volta lì e subito.

Gemette quando le labbra di Derek lo trovarono di nuovo e aprì volentieri la bocca, scavando una mano nei capelli dietro la testa di Derek, avvicinandolo. Ansimava già pesantemente quando Derek lo baciò in un modo disordinato che rese il corpo di Stiles disossato e debole. Tirò Derek a lui avvolgendogli una gamba intorno alla vita, inclinando i fianchi per un migliore attrito e tremò dal suono compiaciuto che fece Derek dalla gola.

“Letto” riuscì a dire Stiles, quando le dita di Derek aprirono il bottone dei jeans. La sua testa stava girando. Voleva farlo ora. Voleva Derek il più vicino possibile. Dentro.

“No” dissentì Derek, palpando lentamente Stiles con la mano attraverso i boxer e _santo_ _inferno_ era molto meglio di quanto ricordasse.

“Io -” cominciò Stiles, cercando di trovare le parole, _tutte_ _le_ parole. “Voglio _che_ _tu-”_ ansimò quando Derek piegò pigramente la mano intorno al membro di Stiles attraverso la stoffa sottile della sua biancheria intima. “-Voglio che tu mi scopi”.

Derek si fermò, anche se solo per una frazione di secondo, ma Stiles lo notò ancora. Non chiese se Stiles fosse sicuro. Già sapeva che Stiles non glielo avrebbe chiesto se non lo fosse stato. Derek si fidava di lui. Un secondo più tardi Derek lo baciò rudemente e fece un suono che fece contrarre il membro di Stiles.

“Sì, letto” disse Derek senza fiato e allontanò Stiles dallo stipite, trascinandolo lungo il corridoio verso la camera da letto e spingendolo giù sul materasso.

Stiles si spogliò. Derek lo aveva visto nudo così tante volte ormai che non si sentiva nemmeno un minimo a disagio. Invece, si concentrò su ogni centimetro del corpo di Derek che veniva scoperto mentre si liberava dei suoi vestiti. Il duro rilievo dei muscoli del petto e dello stomaco, la leggera scia di peli che scendeva nel bordo dell'intimo, finché non tolse anche quelli. Stiles si allungò lentamente per accarezzare tutta la lunghezza del membro di Derek quando fece un passo fuori dalla sua biancheria e guardò il piacere tremante sul suo volto.

E poi Derek fu su di lui, scontrando lentamente i loro corpi nudi e Stiles non era certo di ricordare come respirare correttamente. Alzò i fianchi, spingendosi disperatamente quando Derek si oscillò contro di lui, i loro membri scivolavano uno sopra l'altro, il liquido preseminale lo rendeva scivoloso e bagnato. Stiles lasciò cadere la testa contro il materasso, sentendosi improvvisamente troppo debole per essere in grado di tenerla alzata. Derek respirava pesantemente, tenendosi sulle braccia, il viso appena sopra quello di Stiles.

Fece scivolare le mani sopra la pelle morbida e sudata della schiena di Derek, cercando di trattenersi dal gemere ad alta voce con ogni parte del membro di Derek contro il proprio. Era come un confuso dolore che bruciava nella bocca dello stomaco, la sua vista stava diventando così confusa che chiuse gli occhi e si concentrò su come i muscoli di Derek si muovessero sotto le sue mani.

“Andiamo” mugolò, afferrando i capelli arricciati di sudore alla nuca di Derek. I suoi muscoli tremavano e non era ancora sicuro se fosse dall'anticipazione o se fosse già stanco.

Derek non ebbe bisogno di sentirselo dire due volte e Stiles guardò avidamente il suo corpo quando Derek si sporse per afferrare il lubrificante dal comodino. Accarezzò lo stomaco piatto di Derek, amando la sensazione dei muscoli duri frementi proprio sotto la pelle. Derek armeggiò con il tubetto, lasciandolo cadere sul comodino due volte prima che lo prendesse finalmente in una presa stabile, come se non riuscisse a concentrarsi correttamente quando Stiles lo toccava. Amava poter trasformare Derek in questo modo. Lo sguardo affamato sul volto di Derek quando si sedette sul letto, tra le sue cosce, lo costrinse a respirare profondamente e stringere le mani nelle lenzuola.

Quasi si aspettava di sentirsi un po' imbarazzato quando vide gli occhi di Derek vagare sul suo corpo, osservandolo tutto. Ma quando vide Derek deglutire e chiudere gli occhi per un breve istante, come se stesse cercando di riprendere una qualche forma di controllo, Stiles allargò di più le gambe, alzandole. Dando a Derek accesso a tutto.

Il suono gutturale che Derek fece cancellò efficacemente l'insicurezza che gli agitava la pancia e inclinò i fianchi, non del tutto in grado di nascondere un sorriso compiaciuto quando Derek lasciò un sospiro forte e tremante.

Poi ci furono le dita umide che sfiorarono delicatamente il bordo della sua apertura, accarezzando lentamente, e l'intero corpo di Stiles si afflosciò, chiudendo strettamente gli occhi. L'avevano fatto in precedenza e il suo corpo era così abituato alla leggera pressione delle dita di Derek poco prima che le inserisse. Stiles sospirò pesantemente, scuotendo leggermente le gambe mentre cercava di spingersi indietro. Derek lo trattava come se dovesse rompersi, lavorando lentamente, dolcemente. Costringendo Stiles a piagnucolare prima di aggiungere un altro dito.

Cominciò a spingersi indietro, avvertendo come il corpo si stesse sciogliendo sotto la mano libera di Derek che sfiorava tutta la sua pelle, il cervello completamente incentrato sulle dita dentro di sé. Derek era concentrando, gli occhi guizzavano tra il volto di Stiles a dove le sue dita scivolano dentro e fuori il suo corpo. Stiles non osava raggiungere e toccare il suo membro e la sua schiena si inarcò pericolosamente quando Derek sfiorò con il pollice il retro di questo, tracciando la vena lì presente. Per un attimo, Stiles fu sicuro di starsi spegnendo, che il suo corpo avrebbe avuto un corto circuito, ma quando Derek allargò le dita, aprendolo ulteriormente, tutto ciò che riuscì a fare fu stritolare le lenzuola nelle sue mani e trattenersi per non venire.

“Derek” ansimò, la voce forte e instabile. “Andiamo. Ora”.

Questa era la parte di cui Stiles non sapeva nulla. La parte di cui era sia spaventato che bramoso. Osservò Derek mettersi un preservativo prima di strofinare una generosa quantità di lubrificante sul suo membro e Stiles si sarebbe sporto per aiutare, ma le sue braccia erano troppo pesanti da spostare. Respirò profondamente, concentrandosi su come la sua cassa toracica si espandesse e contraesse per trattenersi dall'impazzire quando sentì la pressione del membro di Derek mentre si allineava, avvicinandosi sulle ginocchia, tra le gambe di Stiles.

I capelli di Derek erano disordinati e Stiles non voleva sapere come fossero i suoi. La pelle di Derek splendeva di sudore e respirava pesantemente, gli occhi concentrati su dove lentamente si spingeva dentro Stiles.

“Oh dio” riuscì a dire Stiles, con voce strozzata. Si aspettava più dolore, ma c'era solo il lieve fastidio e la strana sensazione del suo corpo allungato, aperto. Si dimenticò di respirare mentre guardava il volto di Derek, il piacere inciso sui suoi lineamenti e gli occhi chiusi e tremanti. Quando Derek si fermò, ci volle un secondo perché Stiles realizzasse che era tutto dentro, con la realizzazione venne la sensazione di essere troppo pieno.

“Oh mio dio” espirò a bocca aperta per respirare, mentre Derek si appoggiava lentamente su di lui, spostando il peso sulle braccia, flettendo i bicipiti. Stiles li afferrò, trattenendoli, mentre cercava di oscillare i fianchi, spingendosi sopra il membro di Derek come amava fare con le dita. “Cazzo” gemette, non aspettandosi il modo in cui improvvisamente tremava, tutto il suo corpo vorticoso di cambiare posizione, il suo cervello combattere per le parole su quel sentimento, e fallendo.

“Muoviti” sussurrò e non fu in grado di trattenere il suono forte che gli scivolò quando Derek obbedì. Fu lento e profondo, e il piacere caldo abbatteva improvvisamente ogni cosa nelle sue membra. Derek gemette forte e guardà la faccia di Stiles come se fosse incapace di distogliere lo sguardo, come se fosse tutto quello che volesse vedere in questo momento.

Derek posò una mano sul fianco di Stiles, tenendolo fermo e stretto, rendendo impossibile per il corpo di Stiles fare altro che rimanere dov'era e prendere ogni sua spinta. E poi Derek aumentò il ritmo e Stiles si ritrovò ad annuire freneticamente, muovendo i fianchi.

“Sì, sì, dai” sussurrò e non era nemmeno sicuro se stesse parlando a Derek o semplicemente all'universo in generale. Quando scavò i piedi sul materasso per fare leva e iniziare a spingere, ignorò la tensione dei suoi muscoli e quanto vicino si sentisse improvvisamente dal venire.

Derek perse la concentrazione. La sua mano libera si abbassò, afferrando il sedere di Stiles e tirandolo più vicino, mentre si appoggiava pesantemente sul braccio, colpendo improvvisamente con forza i fianchi. Stiles abbassò la mano e strinse una volta il suo membro prima di venire, tutto il suo corpo diventava dolorosamente rigido, stringendo Derek che si lamentò a gran voce contro la gola di Stiles. Ci vollero un altro paio di colpi prima che anche Derek venisse, muovendo i fianchi in modo irregolare e fuori ritmo. Stiles guardò il viso di Derek, il modo in cui i suoi occhi erano strettamente chiusi e il modo in cui la sua bocca era stancamente aperta. Era completamente in silenzio, fatta eccezione per un paio di respiri instabili, mentre il suo corpo tremava, i muscoli si contraevano.

Quando Derek aprì gli occhi per guardare di nuovo Stiles, il suo viso era morbido e c'era un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra che Stiles era sicuro di non conoscere. Fece una piccola smorfia quando Derek si tirò fuori e non era sicuro se fosse a causa della perdita o perché non si sentisse quasi più sexy quando non era eccitato. Guardò pigramente, girandosi sul fianco, quando Derek legò il preservativo e lo gettò nel cestino. Stiles non aveva abbastanza energia per raggiungere le salviettine umidificate sul comodino, così si pulì con le lenzuola.

Derek roteò gli occhi verso di lui, prima di scivolare sotto le coperte, sollevandole per avere Stiles lì sotto con lui. Stiles si avvicinò, premendo il suo corpo troppo caldo contro quello altrettanto troppo caldo di Derek. Non gli importava.

“È stato fantastico” disse alla fine e dal suono della sua voce roca, doveva essere stato molto più rumoroso di quanto ricordasse.

Riuscì a sentire Derek sorridere mentre premeva il viso nei capelli di Stiles. “Ti amo”.

Erano solo parole tranquille e le labbra di Derek sfiorarono la sua pelle. Stiles non poté fare a meno di sorridere follemente, perché questa era la prima volta che Derek glielo avesse mai detto.

“Lo so” replicò e accarezzò il fianco di Derek, sfiorando delicatamente il pollice contro l'osso iliaco.

“Lo so che lo sai” disse Derek e Stiles non pensò che le sue orecchie lo stessero prendendo in giro quando sembrava che la voce di Derek fosse più calda del solito.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Un mese dopo a Stiles fu permesso di vedere il risultato del nuovo progetto di Derek. Si trattava di una collezione di foto in bianco e nero molto inaspettate e abbastanza strane. C'erano delle macchie su di loro che sembravano ombre di luce e Stiles si chiese come Derek fosse riuscito a crearle.

“È la fotocamera, quella che riflette la luce” gli disse Derek quando lo chiese.

Stiles voleva chiedergli se pensava ancora che la fotocamera fosse inutile, ma era troppo affascinato dalle foto per tentare la fortuna. Derek era un fotografo molto più bravo di quanto doveva essere dopo aver imparato da Stiles. Forse aveva seguito un corso online in segreto.

“Mi piace questa” disse, alzando quella del cavalletto solitario nel salotto di Derek. Non era sicuro se gli piacesse perché era una bella foto, o perché c'era una tela sul cavalletto. Una tela con un disegno a metà.

________________________________________________________________________________________________

Derek lo aiutò a fare le valige per il college. C'erano molte più scatole di quanto Stiles potesse contare ed era felice che Derek e suo padre sarebbero andati lì con lui. Non era per niente lontano e Stiles era sollevato, perché non era sicuro che sarebbe stato in grado di trasferirsi verso l'altro lato del paese dopo un anno del genere. Derek aveva promesso di fargli visita molto spesso e Stiles sapeva che lo avrebbe fatto.

“Hai intenzione di portarlo?” chiese Derek e indicò verso il dipinto che Stiles aveva ricevuto da lui come regalo di Natale. Sembrava tanto tempo fa.

“Stai scherzando? Ho intenzione di metterlo in camera tua, così avrai qualcosa da guardare quando ti mancherò”. Sorrise, già sapendo esattamente dove l'avrebbe messo, solo per assicurarsi che Derek potesse vederlo quando era a letto durante la notte. Stiles non avrebbe permesso a Derek di dimenticarsi di lui.

Stiles avrebbe portato una foto di loro però. Era una ridicola foto molto dozzinale che Matt aveva scattato un paio di settimane fa. Derek non sapeva nemmeno che Stiles l'avesse, perché se lo avesse saputo, avrebbe bruciato tutte le prove mai esistite. Era dalla spiaggia e Derek sembrava ridicolmente sexy con tutti i suoi muscoli e Stiles sembrava un idiota con il più grande sorriso che l'umanità avesse mai visto. E Derek lo stava guardando con quel sorriso che a Stiles piaceva molto, ma che non vedeva molto spesso. Matt l'aveva catturato però, e Stiles avrebbe utilizzato la foto come ricatto quando Derek affermava che non era stupidamente innamorato di Stiles. Quella foto era una prova.

“Cos'è questo?” chiese Derek, alzando la lettera di presentazione che Stiles aveva inviato con la sua domanda per il college. Ne aveva sempre avuta una posata sulla sua scrivania, sepolta sotto fumetti e DVD, e poi l'aveva completamente dimenticata fino ad ora.

“È la lettera di presentazione per la domanda al college”.

Derek sfiorò la pagina e Stiles vide il cambiamento nel suo volto attraverso i paragrafi. Derek deglutì un paio di volte prima di posarla di nuovo sulla scrivania. Stiles gli sorrise, non sentendosi davvero riportato a quel tempo. Tutto era molto meglio ora. Innanzitutto, Derek non aveva un tumore al cervello, cosa che rendeva le loro vite un'infinità di volte migliore.

“Sai, l'intera cosa del sei-quasi-morto ha davvero portato a qualcosa di buono, alla fine. Mi ha fatto entrare al college”.

Derek sembrò non essere sicuro se dovesse fulminarlo o ridere. Alla fine, optò per quest'ultima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Grazie tanto per aver letto! Stavo pensando di creare una serie (perché non sono sicura di essere pronta a salutare ancora questi ragazzi), ma ancora non sono davvero sicura. Di nuovo, sentitevi liberi di contattarmi su tumblr se volete: [ljummen](http://ljummen.tumblr.com/).
> 
> L'idea della fotocamera che riflette la luce è stata rubata da _Sono Il Numero Quattro_ e alcuni dei dialoghi sono stati presi dalla serie tv (probabilmente avete riconosciuto quelle parti). Inoltre, riguardo il tumore al cervello: non sono un medico. Ho fatto più ricerche possibili (parlato con qualche medico e persone che ne hanno sofferto, controllato siti di informazione, eccetera), ma possono esserci ancora delle imprecisioni, sentitevi liberi di indicarmele, così posso cambiarle – Non voglio accidentalmente offendere nessuno.
> 
> Inoltre, non sono uno studente d'arte, o un'artista, quindi scusatemi ogni imprecisione anche in quest'area. Ho fatto qualche ricerca sul soggetto e su come costruire una camera oscura, ma non sono una professionista.
> 
> Edit: Ho ricevuto qualche opinione nei commenti! Siete fantastici. Come ho detto, non sono uno studente d'arte, così sicuramente ci sarebbero stati alcuni errori nell'area artistica, ed eccoli! Per esempio, questa fantastica persona mi ha spiegato che Derek non avrebbe usato la parola 'naked' quando ha detto che Stiles sarebbe stato 'nude' per il suo ritratto, ma 'nude'. Lo cambierò non appena avrò l'occasione di sedermi per qualche minuto (probabilmente quando avrò finito il mio esame). Cito: “[---] _naked_ nel mondo dell'arte implica essere a disagio con lo stato di spogliarsi. Credo che Stiles lo sia, ma allo stesso tempo sapeva in cosa si stesse immischiando e sapeva che il suo ritratto sarebbe stato in mostra per un sacco di gente. _Nude_ è la parola che stai cercando, perché _nude_ implica che sei a tuo agio con il fatto che sarai senza vestiti e la gente vedrà che ti piace – anche se solo in un disegno [---]”
> 
> GRAZIE per averlo precisato!


	5. Derek's portrait of Stiles, plus Derek's POV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao ragazzi!
> 
> Kaleidoscope doveva finire con l'epilogo, e beh, è così. Se non contate le OneShot dello stesso universo, che probabilmente scriverò.
> 
> Comunque, un po' di tempo addietro [maichan808](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/) mi aveva chiesto se aveva il permesso di disegnare una fanart per questa fic, e ovviamente ho detto sì! Ha disegnato un pezzo fantastico, che mi ha fatto piangere. È il ritratto di Derek di Stiles, il suo 'pezzo migliore', come l'ha definito lui.
> 
> Quando le ho spiegato quale fosse la motivazione di Derek per il pezzo, mi ha convinto a scrivere una scena aggiuntiva dal punto di vista di Derek. Ho il suo permesso di condividere il suo pezzo insieme alla drabble che ho scritto.

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=14uwbhs)

[ ](http://it.tinypic.com?ref=2hi9i12)

(Per favore, like e reblog il suo post su tumblr e non postare il disegno. [Qui](http://maichan808.tumblr.com/post/46767455605/artwork-and-photography-inspired-by-kaleidoscope) il link al post originale. Si merita tutti i commenti del mondo!)

**Derek**

Derek si pulì le mani sui pantaloni, lasciando le impronte delle dita macchiate di carbone. Era già passato un po' di tempo quando capì che il pezzo era finito. Era stato un lento progresso dalla notte nell'istituto d'arte quando Stiles aveva deciso di mostrarsi inaspettatamente per permettere a Derek di finire il pezzo per la mostra. L'ultimo.

Allora non era altro che il contorno degli occhi di Stiles e il naso.

Ora, era una combinazione di tutte le espressione di Stiles preferite da Derek. C'era quello sguardo nei suoi occhi che faceva dimenticare al cuore di Derek come battere correttamente. C'era l'enorme sorriso che raramente lasciava vedere a Derek, perché Stiles era costantemente imbarazzato intorno a lui. C'era il modo in cui qualche volta guardava Derek quando diceva qualcosa di divertente, e voleva vedere la sue reazione. Derek tracciò la sagoma della tempia di Stiles con la punta del dito, attento a non lasciare alcuna prova della sua impronta macchiata.

Aveva disegnato Stiles in questo modo e non come l'essere umano rotto che Derek aveva lasciato al bar ieri, perché questo era lo Stiles che si era fiondato nella sua vita e vi era rimasto.

Era iniziato come modo per avere Stiles, anche se sapeva che non era un'opzione. Era anche, forse inconsciamente in un primo momento, un modo per assicurarsi di ricordare. Derek sapeva cosa poteva succedere alla sua capacità di ricordare; aveva fatto la sua ricerca. Sapeva che ci sarebbero probabilmente stati giorni in cui non avrebbe potuto ricordare lo sguardo negli occhi di Stiles così vividamente, forse per niente. Un giorno dove non poteva ricordare le linee che apparivano intorno al naso di Stiles quando sorrideva.

Questo era per assicurarsi che potesse ricordare, che non avrebbe mai dimenticato il modo in cui Stiles rendeva la morte una sconfitta per Derek e non come un altro modo per andare avanti. Il modo in cui era sicuro che avrebbe ricordato ancora una volta cosa volesse dire avere il cuore battere al suono della voce di qualcun altro.

Questo doveva essere il modo di Derek per assicurarsi che non avrebbe mai dimenticato Stiles, e il modo in cui lui riusciva a far sentire Derek completo e distrutto.

E ora Derek stava per dare via quel ritratto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note Autrice:** Spero che vi piaccia questa piccolo viaggio nei pensieri di Derek. Non sono sicura di scriverne altri, ma solo il tempo ce lo dirà!
> 
> Questo è il mio tumblr, sentitevi liberi di contattarmi per qualsiasi cosa e in qualunque momento! → [ljummen](http://ljummen.tumblr.com/).


End file.
